My Slytherin Champion
by GoddessStarRose
Summary: The TwiWizard Tournament is to be held again. This time however it is being held at the magnificent Beauxbatons School of Magic. All 6th and 7th years are required to go. How will Vanessa Dumbledore and her friends react to the news? What will happen this time around? Friendship? Heartbreak? Love?
1. Introductions

This is all happening after the Battle of Hogwarts and Voldemort has been defeated. In my version Dumbledore, Fred, Snape, Colin Creevey, Remus, Tonks, Dobby, and Sirius didn't die. Everyone went back to Hogwarts to retake the previous year so there is a doubled number of first years.

**Name: Vanessa Dumbledore**

Nicknames: Nessa, Ness

DOB: September 12

Age: 17

Family: Albus Dumbledore. (McGonagall is her Godmother. Severus and Sirius share the task of being her Godfather.)

Year: 7th/8th Year

House: Gryffindor

Wand: 10' Cypress, Veela Hair Core

Best Friends: Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Jordan Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Fred & George Weasley, and Blaise Zabini

Enemies: Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, Crabbe, Goyle, and other Slytherins.

Notes: I can sing! I am a metamorphmagus. I am also a registered animagus, my animal is a white wolf with bright blue eyes. I have my ears and bellybutton pierced. I was Fred and George's apprentice in pranking, then became their colleague. Harry and I gave them the money to start up the joke shop. My friends are the greatest thing in the world! I wouldn't be able to live without them! I helped Harry, Ron, and Hermione go and find the horcruxes last year. Harry's like the older brother I never had. I have a black barn owl named Midnight and a kitten named Felix. All of the students are going back to Hogwarts to retake their last year. Cedric and I were really close before he died. I saw a vision of Cedric being murdered before it happened, and I tried to tell Dad but he didn't listen to me. I was a chaser for the Gryffindor Quidditch team I decided not to play this year and focus on my education. I went to stay the last month of my summer with the Weasley's. I've been appointed Head Girl and I get to meet my Head Boy on the train ride back to Hogwarts. Hermione was a little upset that I was Head Girl and not her, but she quickly got over it and now we're best friends again.

**Yellow-Happy ****White-Scared**

**Blue-Sad ****Purple-In Love **

**Green-Sick ****Pink-Embarrassed**

**Red-Angry ****Orange-Excited**

**Name: Jordan Weasley**

DOB: March 1

Family: Molly Weasley, Arthur Weasley, Bill Weasley, Charlie Weasley, Percy Weasley, Fred and George Weasley, Ron Weasley, and Ginny Weasley

Year: 7th/8th (Same as her twin, Ron)

House: Gryffindor

Wand: 9' Mahogany, unicorn hair core.

Best Friends: Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Vanessa Dumbledore, Ginny Weasley, and Fred&George Weasley

Enemies: Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, Crabbe, and Goyle

Notes: I am Ron's twin sister and the first girl of our family. I didn't get to go with Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Vanessa to go find the horcruxes because Ron didn't want me to get hurt. So I stayed home and went to Hogwarts. Now everyone is required to go back to retake their last year.


	2. Chapter 1

**Vanessa's POV**

I woke up to the sound of Hermione getting ready and blow-drying her hair. Hermione and I were in Bill's old room since he moved out with Fleur. I slowly got out of the bed and walked over to Ginny and Jordan's room. I knew they wouldn't be awake yet and they had the only second bathroom. When I got into the bathroom, I changed into some high waisted denim shorts and a black and white stripped crop top that would be comfortable for the train. When I walked out of the bathroom, I went back into Bill's bedroom to finish packing my trunk. I haven't seen my Dad in about a month. I can't wait to see him and all of the professor that are more family than anything. After I packed the rest of my trunk, I went downstairs to see Molly and Hermione getting breakfast started.

"Need any help?" I asked curiously.

"That would be wonderful! Would you start making the pancakes?" Molly accepted with a smile.

"Yea!" I exclaimed.

I grabbed the pancake pan, poured the batter, and waited until it was brown on the bottom, and flipped them. By the time Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Jordan had come down I was on my last pancake.

"Wash your hands children, breakfast will be done shortly. Wow, this is going to be most of you all's last breakfast before your last year at Hogwarts." She said with her eyes passing over each one of them.

"Molly! Stop! You're going to make me cry!" I teared.

"I know! No more glorious Hogwarts library!" Hermione stated.

"Nope not what I meant Hermione…" I said with a shake of my head.

Harry and Ron all laughed because all through are Hogwarts years Hermione and I have been best friends but at the same time we are total opposites. Hermione studies all of the time and gets exceptional grades. I, however, never study and get exceptional grades as well.

"I will never understand how you have such a good friendship, your total opposites." Ginny pondered.

"Yea, how did you guys become friends?" Harry questioned.

"Well, I didn't ride the express my first year, so after the sorting I ended up sitting beside Percy and Hermione. They were talking and I was in between them, so I put my two cents in at some points and I guess she liked that. Hermione came up to me at the end of the feast and we started talking about magic, she was fascinated with how advanced I was. I then explained that I was the headmaster's daughter and that I lived here. After that we ended up best friends. The story with Harry and Ron is much simpler. I saved their asses from being late to McGonagall's first class." I explained.

Everyone except Harry and Ron busted out with laughter. Ron glared at me and Harry blushed a light pink.

"Okay, children eat up! We've got to catch the train at 11 it is now 9:30." Molly ushered.

We all sat down and started eating my wonderful pancakes and the rest of the joyous food Molly had prepared for us. When we had all finished, I went upstairs to make sure I didn't forget anything. I walked up the stairs and saw my shiny Head Girl badge sitting on the nightstand. I was picking it up when Harry walked in and over towards me.

"You don't know how proud all of us are of you for getting Head Girl after all we have been through." Harry said with a nod.

I grabbed him into a hug. Harry had always been there when I had gotten into fights with Hermione, I needed someone to talk to, and sometimes to just sit in silence with my best friend. After I released him from the hug, I grabbed my trunk and drug it down the stairs. I set it down and went back upstairs to get my broom. When I set down all of my stuff it was time to go.

"So, we're going to apparate. Everyone's passed their tests, right?" Molly questioned us.

We all nodded and apparated to Kings Cross Station. Everyone headed off to Platform 9 3/4. When we got there, it was better to go in twos so Harry and Ginny went then Ron and Hermione then Jordan and I. Molly and Arthur followed us and Molly gave her annual hugs and kisses. When it was my turn Molly told me something I would never expect.

"Arthur and I are very proud of you. Now I am not going to start crying, but we have allowed you to stay when you wanted, and I love you like you're my own child. Arthur and I want you to kick ass this year!" Molly confessed with tears in her eyes.

I laughed and wiped away any tears I had and hugged her again. After everyone was finished, we headed onto the Hogwarts Express to find an empty compartment. Ginny left to go see some of her friends and Jordan went to go see Lavender and Pavarti.

"Just think, this time next year we won't be here. We'll be…" I pondered.

"Looking for jobs…" Hermione continued.

"Achieving a dream…" Ron took over.

"Looking for where we belong." Harry said looking out the window.

"Promise me you will all keep in touch with me after we graduate." I questioned demandingly.

I grabbed them in a hug.

"Oh shit. I have a Heads meeting. See you guys later!" I said as I made my way to the door.

I slid the door open and walked not 5 ft. and ran into someone.

"I'm sor…" I started to say.

I looked up and saw Draco Malfoy. The young man that tried to kill my father.

"Oh Malfoy." I started.

He looked behind him and saw Parkinson looking for him. He just pushed past me and didn't say a word. I scoffed and laughed under my breath. _I thought he would've been the one to change I guess not._ I continued walking towards the front of the train where the Heads meeting was being held. When I walked in I saw Minerva and Severus.

"Come give me a hug child." Minerva said as she opened her arms.

I ran over towards her and gave her a humongous hug then went over to Severus fist bumped him. This was something only I was allowed to do. At that moment the door started to open.

"Vanessa, I would hope you would know Mr…" Minerva started, but was interrupted by the door opening all the way and I saw my favorite Slytherin, Blaise Zabini!

"Blaise!" I exclaimed with great energy.

I ran to the door and wrapped my arms around him and gave him a bone crushing hug then released him.

"I thought you weren't coming back this year?" I questioned.

"Well I thought about it and I really didn't want to be with my mother and her newest husband." Blaise answered nonchalantly.

I laughed and just shook my head. Blaises' mom is a little man crazy, seeing as this is her 9th husband.

"Okay, let's get started. You know about the rules and regulations. I want to talk about some stuff happening this year. I would like you two to hear it before everyone else. The Triwizard Tournament is being held again. This year it shall be held at Beauxbatons in France. It is being announced at the Welcoming Feast tonight." Minerva informed us.

My mouth dropped to the floor.

"What the hell! After everything that happened the last time with Cedric and Harry!" I said angrily.

I looked out of the corner of my eye and saw a piece of my brown hair almost completely white.

"Vanessa, the Ministry has assured us that it has been made safer." Severus said as he tried to comfort me.

"That's what they said last time…" I trailed off.

"I assure you no one will get hurt." Minerva soothed.

"I just want everyone to be safe." I said quietly.

Blaise grabbed my shoulder and gave me a side hug.

"It'll all be okay." He said trying to calm me down.

"Okay, is that everything you wanted to tell us?" I asked.

"Yes, you may leave." Severus concluded.

We walked outside and started talking about our duties as Heads.

"Don't forget about the meeting we are holding for all Prefects tonight in the Library at 7." I reminded.

"I'll be there." He responded.

I turned around and started walking back to my compartment and sat down beside Harry.

"So, what did they say at the meeting?" Harry asked.

"Oh, nothing really important…" I trailed off again, hoping he would drop the subject.

Hermione and Harry knew I was lying but didn't say anything; however, Ron was oblivious of course. I laid my head down on the seat and threw my legs onto Harry's lap.

"You just woke up not 3 hours ago!" Harry exclaimed.

"I didn't sleep well... I had a nightmare." I whispered.

"Another one?" Ron asked.

"What was it about?" Hermione questioned.

"I don't know, it is like a mash up of a few different things…" I started.

"Nessa, you've been having nightmares almost every night. I'm a little worried…" Harry's voice carried concern.

"If it will make you feel better, I'll write to Sirius." I offered.

He nodded and I got out my pen from my purse and some parchment.

_Dear Sirius,_

_ How are you? I haven't spoken to you in so long! I miss you! I have been having a reoccurring nightmare. It is about all of the stuff that happened with the war. However, there are things in the dream that I have never seen before. I have just been told that the Triwizard Tournament is being held again, and I think some of it has to do with that. In the middle of the dream after the stuff from the war I hear "The Hogwarts champion is" then I gasp and start hyperventilating. Then it skips to a lake and all I see is me falling into the water and a few seconds later being pulled out and then it goes dark. After that it goes to a ball and me singing, and dancing with someone but I can't see their face. Then at the end of the dream I see myself screaming and crying in a corridor. After that I wake up crying, screaming, and sweating. I'm scared, Sirius, what is happening to me?_

_ Love,_

_ Vanessa_

I got a piece of string and tied the letter to Midnight's leg and sent her off. I threw my legs back onto Harry's lap, curled up, and went to sleep. It seemed like I had just fallen asleep when Harry was gently shaking me awake. I got up and grabbed my trunk then noticed that Midnight had come back with a letter. I quickly untied it and shoved it into my pockets. We got off the train and walked towards the carriages that the Thestrals were pulling, which almost everyone could see now, including me. I could see them when I was little, though, I've always been able to see them, and no one knows why. We got onto the carriage when Neville, Dean, and Seamus got in with us.

"Hey, guys! How were your holidays?" I asked them.

"It was alright." Dean answered.

"Yea, I got to see my parents some more." Neville said quietly.

"That's great! What about you Seamus?" I turned to him.

"It was good. What about you Ness?" He replied.

"It was as good as it can get." I concluded.

I looked to the castle and smiled. _I'm home!_ The carriage came to a stop, I hopped out and ran into the Great Hall to see my Dad. I saw him sitting with the teachers at the teachers table.

"Vanessa! How was your visit with the Weasley's?"

He asked as he brought me into a hug.

"It was great, Dad! Um, can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked as I grabbed his arm and took him into the trophy room.

"Yes, sweetheart?" He questioned

"Why didn't you tell me about the Triwizard Tournament? I can't believe your allowing this to happen again!" My voice raised.

"Vanessa, you have to know that I only kept it from you because I knew you would react this way." My father reasoned, but I wasn't hearing any of this.

"I have a right to act this way! One of my best friends DIED that year Dad. You know how everyone is going to react right? They will throw a fit!"

"I understand, but I think this is what we need after the horrific war. I feel that everyone needs a break. Especially the older students. That is why I am making it a requirement for all 6th and 7th years to go."

"Dad that isn't fair! Wait, what do you mean go?" I asked.

"The Triwizard Tournament is being held at Beauxbatons School of Magic." He said as if it was common knowledge and my mouth fell open.

"So we aren't just participating in the Triwizard Tournament, but you're forcing the 6th and 7th years to relocate to Beauxbatons for a whole year?" I made sure I understood everything correctly.

"Vanessa, it will be a good change for the students." My father reasoned, but I wasn't going to have any of it.

"What about Harry, Dad? Is it going to be good for him to resurface all of those feelings about Cedric by reliving the tournament?"

"It's going to be fine. You are overreacting."

"You're under reacting!" I screamed and turned around then stormed out of the Trophy room and right into the Great Hall. Everyone turned and looked as I slammed the door behind me. Harry gave me the look and I just faked a smile and went to sit down at my table. McGonagall started naming off all of the first years. When all of the first years were sorted Dad stood up and started his Welcoming Speech.

"Welcome and welcome back, I hope you all had a wonderful holiday. Please remember that the Forbidden Forest, the Black Lake, the Restricted Section of the library, and the third-floor corridor is strictly off limits." He started and I scoff as I literally go swimming in the lake and the trio, and I have broken all of those rules when we were 11.

"... and I have some news for the older students, that may shock you all, but…"

_Here it comes..._

"this year Hogwarts is participating in the Triwizard Tournament." As he finished the entire hall went silent and I looked over at Harry and his face turned white.

"Bloody hell." Ron whispered.

"All of the 6th and 7th year are required to go. If you have any concerns or complaints come see me. Now Let the feast begin!" He finished up and all of the food popped up, but no one moved no one spoke. Until Ron started shoveling food into his mouth. I looked over at Harry and he looked like he was about to throw up.

"Harry, can I talk to you?" I asked and he nodded back a response.

I got up, grabbed his arm, and took him outside the Great Hall. After I cast a silencing spell around us, I grabbed him in a big bear hug.

"Harry, are you okay?" I asked with concern in my voice.

"Did you know?" He responded to my question with a question of his own.

"They told us in the Heads meeting. I thought it would feel a bit better coming from Dad…"

"Ness, I don't know if I can face it again…"

"Harry, I know it will be hard. It is going to be hard for all of us. I know it is going to be especially hard for you because you were there, but I saw it too."

"We will face it together then Ness." As he spoke, he grabbed me in a hug.

"Okay" I nodded, "Let's go back inside and eat some food."

We went back into the Great Hall just as Dad was about to dismiss us. I grabbed a roll and shoved it into my bra and started directing the first years to their common rooms. Once everyone settled down, I walked to the Gryffindor Common Room. I wouldn't be staying there this year because Blaise and I have our own Common Room, but I stopped in to say hi.

"Hey, guys!" I said as I walked through the portrait hole.

"Hey, Nessa." Ron responded

"What is wrong with Dumbledore?" Hermione asked

"Huh?" I said with confusion

"Why is he forcing all of us to relocate to Beauxbatons for a whole year? Has he gone mad?" She continued on with her rant while Harry and Ron looked towards me to see what I was going to do.

"What the hell? I don't understand why you have to be such a bitch about the whole thing!" I raised my voice a bit because I was starting to get angry

"Don't you think that is a little unfair?" She responded to my anger with another question which made me even more mad.

"Actually, I'm not going to argue with you about this, Dad said that if you had any complaints go to him. Want me to forward it to him?" I asked with anger dripping from my voice.

She slowly shook her head.

"I didn't think so." I turned on my heel and walked out of the common room. _I can't believe the NERVE. I had the same argument with Dad, but she didn't need to say it like that._ I stomped to the Heads Common Room where I saw Blaise lying lazily on our couch.

"Come on, we have a Prefect Meeting to lead." I said as I walked through the doors.

"What's up your ass? Potter won't fuck you?" He said jokingly

"I DON'T LIKE HARRY!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, people in Peru probably heard me.

"Woah. What's up with you? You on your period?" He joked again, but I sent him a glare that Voldemort would be scared of.

"Okay, seriously though, what's wrong?" He asked, looking afraid and also concerned.

"Hermione was giving me a hard time about the Triwizard Tournament and saying stuff about Dad… and I let it get to me." I explained the events that happened just moments ago

"You can't let that shit get to you. You gotta wipe it off like me." He tried to comfort me, but I just let out a laugh and said, "Blasie, people think you have no emotion."

"But people don't get to me." He said with a smirk across his face.

I laughed and gave him a small hug, then grabbed his arm and led him out of our common room and to the ballroom where the Prefect Meeting was being held. When we entered, they were waiting awkwardly looking around at each other and not talking.

"_Sonorus_. Thank You all for attending. Blaise and I would just like to have this meeting to discuss our times as Prefects and the duties." I explained to everyone.

"Yea." Blaise agreed with me

"I was a Prefect my 5th and 6th year with Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, and Blaise was a Prefect his 5th, 6th, and 7th year with Pansy Parkinson. Prefects are allowed to take points from their own house and award them to their own house, however you are not allowed to take or give points to other houses. They also patrol the corridors to ensure no other student breaks curfew. You will also supervise the decorating of the castle for Christmas, but since we are going to Beauxbations only the 5th year Prefects will worry about that. Anything else, Blaise?" I looked over towards Blaise.

"Nope." He shook his head and looked back to me.

"Okay, you're dismissed."

They all scattered and went off to their specified common room. Blaise and I started walking to our common room. When we got there, I hopped into the shower and I start singing my favorite song, "Speak Now" by Taylor Swift.

"_Don't say yes, run away now, I'll meet you where you're out of the church at the backdoor…" _

I started running the shampoo through my hair and missed part of the song.

"_And I am hiding in the curtains. It seems that I was uninvited by your lovely bride to be_."

The song started to go off just as I was washing my conditioner out of my hair. When I stepped out of the shower, I grabbed two towels and realized that I forgot my clothes. Oh well, it's not like there is a lot of people here. I walked out of the bathroom in my towel while drying my hair.

"Hey, Blaise do you know where…" I started but when I looked around the common room, Blaise wasn't there, but Draco Malfoy is.

"Fuck my life." I said underneath my breath.

"Woah, Dumbledore, what kind of show are you putting on for Blaise?" He joked with me, but it was not really the time or day to be messing around with me.

"Fuck off, Malfoy"

I walked into my bedroom and put on the pajamas I had laid out, and walked back into the common room.

"Malfoy, what are you doing here?" I asked him, while I sat down on the other side of the couch.

"Blaise invited me here, but then left to go get food. By the way, you're a pretty good singer." He said while looking at the ground.

"You heard me?" I asked, slightly concerned.

"Yea, but you were good. I would know I sing a little too."

"Whatever, Malfoy." I rolled my eyes before going into my bedroom to get my guitar and took it back into the living room.

"If you sing, why not sing with me?" I asked with a sort of challenge in my voice.

"Okay, what song?" He asked nonchalantly

"Uh, do you know, _Whiskey Lullaby_?" I asked him and waited for his response.

"Yea, hand me the guitar."

I slowly handed him basically my child. He started playing the chord and started the first line.

Malfoy: _She put him out like the burnin' end of a midnight cigarette_

_ She broke his heart, he spent his whole life tryin' to forget_

_ We watched him drink his pain away a little at a time_

_ But he never could get drunk enough to get her off his mind_

_ Until the night_

Both: _He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger_

_ And finally drank away her memory_

_ Life is short, but this time it was bigger_

_ Than the strength he had to get up off his knees_

_ We found him with his face down in the pillow_

_ With a note that said, 'I'll love her till I die.'_

_And when we buried him beneath the willow_

_ The angels sang a whiskey lullaby_

_la lalalala lada lalalala_

_ la lalalala lada lalalala_

Me: _The rumors flew but nobody knew how much she blamed herself_

_ For years and years she tried to hide the whiskey on her breath_

_ She finally drank her pain away a little at a time_

_ But she never could get drunk enough to get him off her mind_

_ Until the night_

Both: _She put that bottle to her head and pulled the trigger_

_ And finally drank away his memory_

_ Life is short, but this time it was bigger_

_ Than the strength she had to get up off her knees_

_We found her with her face down in the pillow_

_Clinging to his picture for dear life_

_We laid her next to him beneath the willow_

_ While the angels sang a whiskey lullaby_

_la lalalala lada lalalala_

_ la lalalala lada lalalala_

Just as we finished Blaise walked in with lipstick on his cheek.

"How was your 'snack'?" He joked with him

"Sorry, Drake I got a little distracted. Daphne Greengrass." He explained and I had an epiphany

"Oh, thanks for reminding me! No sex that I can hear in this room."

"So basically, keep the girl quiet." Malfoy said looking over to Blaise with a smirk.

I threw my pink flower pillow at him.

"Well, Drake won't be getting any for a while." Blaise laughed.

"Huh?" I said confused.

"I broke it off with Pansy this morning. She was hysterical, but Blaise, I'm not called the Slytherin Sex God for nothing." He explained smirking.

"I don't want to listen to your sex stories." I said laughing

"What, is little Dumbledore still a virgin?" He asked, looking interested.

"I'm not telling the Slytherin Blabbermouth if I am a virgin or not." I told both of them.

"Who Blaise?" Malfoy asked

"Something like that." I started to get up and go into my bedroom when Malfoy asked me something. "So, Dumbledore, how do you feel about the Triwizard Tournament?"

"Fuck off, Malfoy."

"What? It was just a question." He responded

"Well, I despise it. How's that for an answer?" I asked becoming angry.

"Why? Because of what happened to your precious Cedric?"

I was about to burst into tears.

"Fuck you, Malfoy." I said as I ran into my bedroom, flopped onto my bed, and started bawling. After a while I fell asleep, until someone came in and pulled the covers over me then I went to sleep again.


	3. Chapter 2

**Vanessa's POV**

I woke up and walked over to my bathroom to see the tear stains left on my cheek. _Sigh…_ I went over to my closet in the bathroom and picked out a black denim skirt and a lavender cropped tank top. Once I was done getting ready, I walked out of the Heads room and to the Gryffindor Common room. Once I got there, I went into the boy's dorm thing and saw that Harry and Ron were still asleep. _Hmm what to do? What to do?_ I had a smirk on my face and started jumping on Harry's bed. He awoke, grabbed his glasses, and saw who it was.

"Nessa, you scared me half to death!" Harry laughed

"Wake up!" I whined while still jumping on his bed.

"Well, I'm awake now!"

"Get ready! I'll be waiting in the Common Room" I said as I skipped back into the Common Room, but before I could sit down, I was falling to my knees.

_**I saw a bed with the sheet over it, and people were having sex under the sheet. Then there was an image of me crying and someone consoling me while I tried to go to sleep. Next, there was an image of me running up and hugging someone while crying.**_

Then the vision ended. I was left on the floor on my knees, sweating. Harry came out of the dorms, and when he saw me on the floor, he quickened his pace.

"Nessa? Are you alright?" He asked and kneeled next to me.

"Yea, I think I'm fine." I responded. He smiled at me and started to help me up off the floor. I smiled and got him to go down to breakfast with me. We walked into the Great Hall, he went to go sit over with Hermione and Ron. I laughed at him and went to sit with Dean, Seamus, Neville, and Luna.

"Hey, guys!" I said with enthusiasm.

"Hello Vanessa, why are you not sitting with your friends?" Luna asked.

"You guys are my friends!" I defended

"You know what she means..." Seamus started

"What happened with the golden quartet?" Dean finished Seamus' question

"Hermione and I got into a bit of an argument yesterday." I explained to them

"What was the argument about?" Neville spoke up

"The Triwizard Tournament and my Dad." I tried to explain without explaining too much.

"Oh yeah... I heard it as I was walking into the common room." Dean said awkwardly

I was glad when Dad dismissed us to go to our classes, the Gryffindor's have is Transfiguration with the Slytherin's. I jumped up and started towards McGonagall's room. I was the first one there, so we had a little talk.

"How have you been since we talked yesterday?" She asked as I went to sit on her desktop.

"_Sigh_… I've been better. I got into a fight with Hermione then because I was mad, I yelled at Blaise. Then this morning I went to go find Harry in the common room and I had another vision. There was an image of me crying and someone trying to console me. Next, there was an image of me running up and hugging someone while crying. Then the vision ended. I was left on the floor on my knees sweating. Harry came out of the dorms and saw me on the floor and helped me up. I'm scared. What is going on with me?" I asked, scared and concerned.

She came, wrapped her arm around me and said, "I think your Dad should be the one to tell you about this, not me."

I saw out of the corner of my eye that children were starting to walk in. I nodded and walked over to a seat. Once a few more students came in McGonagall said, "Don't get too comfortable."

I inwardly groaned, every year since I was a first year there has been assigned seats for McGonagall's class. Once everyone was in there, I walked over to Blaise and started talking to him.

"Is she doing a seating chart again?" He asked

"Yep. Same shit different year."

"I am going to hand out the seating chart and I want you to take your seats." She started, and just as she was giving us the seating chart, Malfoy strutted in with red lipstick on his pale face. I rolled my eyes, but Malfoy didn't get in class without McGonagall noticing.

"Mr. Malfoy, if you would please be on time to my class and stop fooling around with the ladies, it would be greatly appreciated." She said a sarcastic tone, and I snorted as he scoffed while walking over to Blaise and me.

"How was it, mate?" Blaise asked Malfoy and he responded with "Not half bad…"

"Come over here, you look ridiculous." I said as he leaned his body over to mine and I took my hand, wet it with my spit, and wiped the lipstick off of his face. After I wiped it off his face, he smirked at me and I rolled my eyes at him. I zoned out, after that, until I heard McGonagall speak my name. "Vanessa, you will be the back-middle table, with Mr. Malfoy. I want my two best students together, so no one can copy off you two."

I slowly trudged over to the back table and laid my stuff down. After McGonagall gave us our seating chart, and homework we didn't really have much to do anymore so we just talked to our seat partner. The professors are trying to promote inter-house unity and make everyone get along, so we were forced to talk to our table mates. Inter-house unity is one of the reasons that a Gryffindor and a Slytherin were made Head Boy and Girl.

"So, who was it?" I asked him, bored of just sitting in silence.

"Who was what?" He asked

"The girl you had sex with." I confirmed my question

"Astoria Greengrass."

"Isn't she like 15?" I asked another question

"16."

"Did you at least use a condom?" I asked another one

"Of course. I'm not stupid." He whispered

"I wasn't implying that you were stupid."

"Are you going to tell me who your first was? Or have you had your first yet?" He questioned

"As a matter of fact, I have had my first, Malfoy."

"Who was it then?" He asked

"You don't deserve to know." I whispered to him

"You'll tell me someday." He said confidently.

"Okay. You are dismissed. Don't forget about that homework." McGonagall dismissed us and I gathered my thing, just as Hermione walked up to me.

"Hey, Nessa, I just wanted to say that I am sorry for last night. I was just stressed out and said some things that I really didn't mean. I hope you can forgive me." She said while looking at the floor.

"I can never stay mad at you for too long. I have to confide in you like best friends do!" I said then we both laughed, and she grabbed me in a hug.

"Come on, we don't wanna be late for potions." I said as I grabbed her hand and we walked to the dungeons together and talked about random girl things. When we got there, we saw Harry and Ron sitting at a table with two open seats. We walked over there and sat down just as Slughorn started to give the assignment.

"Welcome back, to start off the year I want to give you an assignment. Today you and your group will make Dizziness Draught. You have 1 hour and 30 minutes."

We got the ingredients and Harry, Hermione, and I started in the potion while Ron twiddled his thumbs. When we do group projects Ron doesn't do much except sit there. When we got done, we literally had 3 minutes to spare, so I walked over to my bag and grabbed a bottle of water.

"Time everyone now let me see your potions."

He walked around the room and looked at all our potions. Once he was done, he went back to the front and started the announcement. "Okay everyone did a wonderful job, but the best group was Draco, Blaise, Theodore, and Gregory. I would like everyone to now empty out and wash your cauldrons."

I grabbed the cauldron and took it over to the sink where Malfoy was already washing his.

"Dumbledore, do you want me to wash yours? I mean, since I'm already over here?" He asked while reaching for my cauldron.

"Yea, thanks Malfoy!" I handed him my cauldron and started to walk away, but I felt a liquid being dropped on top of my head and drizzling down my back and face. I quickly closed my mouth hoping that I don't get any of the potion in my mouth… But you know that can't happen because just as I close my mouth, I feel the potion go inside my mouth. Then suddenly, I'm feeling very tired, and everything started to go black.

**Draco Malfoy's POV**

I was washing out Vanessa's cauldron when I saw Pansy walking up from behind her with her cauldron. Before I could even do anything, I see Pansy pour her cauldron down Vanessa's back. Pansy's face was full of pure evilness. Slughorn turned around and saw what had happened, and he started fussing. While he was fussing, I saw Vanessa start to fall, I jumped to my feet and nonchalantly caught her, but not before she hit her head on the side of the table.

"Is there anyone that can escort Miss Vanessa back to her dorm." Slughorn asked the whole class, then Blaise spoke up and said, "Draco and I will Professor."

He grabbed her out of my arms and started toward the Head's dorm, and I followed quickly after. I started talking because Vanessa had already fallen asleep.

"Blaise what the hell happened in there?"

"Pansy poured her potion on Nessa." He said in a matter of fatly

"No shit. I mean why?" I asked

"I have no idea Drake. Maybe you should ask Pansy, but now you gotta help me with the door." He said standing in front of the door.

"What's the password?" I asked

"Optime de Amicitia."

The door clicked, I pushed it open, and Blaise walked in with Vanessa in his arms. I saw an owl fly through the door after him, and land on the back of the couch. I took the letter off the owl's leg and proceeded to read it out loud.

_Mr. Zabini & Mr. Malfoy,_

_I would like to tell you that you are both excused from the rest of your classes today as well as Vanessa. I want Vanessa to recover, and I thought that you both would be wonderful people to take care of her. Thank you both._

_Sincerely,_

_ Albus Dumbledore_

I finished reading the letter and laid down on the couch.

"Hey, at least there is something good that came out of today. No classes." I said while laying my head on the arm of the couch.

"So, when are you gonna admit it?" Blaise asked

"Admit what?" I asked him very confused

"You know, that you are in love."

"What? I'm not in love." I said shaking my head.

"Drake, I have known you for more than 6 years. I know when you are in love. You have always loved her, ever since you guys first met."

"What the bloody hell are you talking about?" I asked as I sat up on the couch.

"You two have something different. It's like you both feel it, but you don't act on it. I know love man; my mom's been married 9 times."

"Blaise, I might have had a crush on her when we were younger, but it's gone. I'm an eligible bachelor ready to mingle." I said as I made my way over to the kitchen to get a glass of water.

"Whatever you say." Blaise said shaking his head, but at least he let it go. We sat there for a few minutes in silence before she started to stir.

**Vanessa's POV**

I started to hear fuzzy voices, then I opened my eyes to see Blaise and Malfoy staring back down at me.

"What are you looking at?" I asked them, while slowly blinking.

"Ness, you're awake! How are you feeling?" He asked, kind of like a helicopter parent while feeling my forehead.

"My head hurts a bit, but other than that I feel alright." I explained to him.

"I tried to catch you, but you still hit your head on the counter." Malfoy explained and he looked kind of guilty.

"We should take you to Madam Pomfrey to make sure you're okay." Blaise suggested. I nodded but winced and stopped abruptly when my head started to throb. Then I started to stand up and I almost blacked out again, luckily Blaise and Malfoy were right at my side to stop me from falling.

"Come on, we will help you down there." Blaise said as he grabbed one of my arms while Malfoy supported the other side. Once we got their Madam Pomfrey was waiting for us.

"Albus said you three would be down here sometime today. Come over here Vanessa." She said calmly as Blaise helped me over to the bed where I sat down, and she started to examine me.

"It seems that you have a mild concussion. I recommend that you do not do anything to stressful or active for the next few days." She concluded as she finished the exam.

"Sorry, Malfoy, I need to stay away from stressful things like you." I said sticking my tongue out at him. Malfoy snorted while Blaise full on laughed at my statement.

"Madam Pomfrey, can I go now?" I asked before she could decide that I wasn't allowed to leave.

"Yes, just be careful." She responded looking concerned.

I nodded slowly and got up from the bed. I started to slowly walk out of the Hospital Wing with Blaise and Malfoy following. We got back up to the Heads room and I went into my bedroom to change into some ripped jeans and a black cropped tank. I walked back out to see that Blaise and Malfoy were still there.

"Come on, I told Severus I would help him during today's class." I said dragging them towards the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom.

"Why do we have to go?" Malfoy asked

"I saw the note."

"Off to Snape's classroom we go." Blaise said as we turned down a corridor. We were walking awkwardly until we got to Severus's class which just so happened to be our class. Blaise, Malfoy, and I walked in the door and everyone stared at us.

"Miss Dumbledore, Mr. Zabini, and Mr. Malfoy how lovely for you to join us." Severus said while smirking at the three of us.

"Professor, I was in the Hospital Wing and they were making sure I was okay on Professor Dumbledore's orders." I explained.

"Okay, Mr. Zabini and Mr. Malfoy since you are here please take your seats."

Malfoy and Blaise gave me a glare while I rolled my eyes towards them.

"Miss Dumbledore, since you have a concussion, I will have you sit at my desk grading some tests and homework assignments." I nodded slowly and walked over to his desk while he continued his lecture. I looked down at the tests and the words started forming together. I couldn't tell what the answer was and what was the question. I sighed loudly and everyone looked over at me.

"Miss Dumbledore is everything alright?" Severus asked as the class stared at me.

"Professor, I can't tell the difference between the question and the answer. They are flowing together, and I can't read anything." I explained.

"It is quite okay Vanessa. Just sit here and try to pay attention."

"Yes, sir." I said as he continued his lecture, and I drifted off into a vision.

**I saw Blaise, Malfoy, and I in the Beauxbatons Heads Common room, but Malfoy and I were cuddling. Then it switched to an image of Malfoy and I singing together. The next image was me hugging someone with tears in my eyes. After that I saw me dancing the night away at the Yule Ball. Next, I saw me getting ready for my wedding, and walking down the aisle.**

I gasped as I broke out of the vision and ran out of Severus's classroom. I headed straight to my Dad's office. Once I got there, I frantically said the password and walked up the stairs and into the office.

"Dad!" I yelled as I walked into his office

"Vanessa, what has you so worried?" He asked as he walked towards me.

"I've been having these visions, and they are starting to get obsessive. They are nonstop…"

"Vanessa, when did this start happening?"

"It's been happening since 4th year! I told you a week before Cedric died that he would! No one would listen to me!" I raised my voice louder than it was before.

"Come here, Vanessa." He said as he grabbed me in a big bear hug as I cried into his robes.

"Dad, what's wrong with me?" I asked through the tears

"Shh… It's all going to be okay in time." He tried to comfort me as I was losing my mind.

"Will you please tell me what is happening to me?"

"Okay, as you know you are 1/4 vela. You mom was 1/2 veela and let me just remind you that your mom loved you very much. You mom was a special veela with special powers. She had powers to see the future of her loved ones and her own future as well. She had multiple powers, but her healing powers and her premonition powers were her strongest. Those are the powers that were passed into you, however; your mother and I did not know that at the time. Once you were born, she knew that some of her powers were passed on to you. She wanted to know which ones, so she set out to try to find which ones she passed on to you. While she was trying to figure out which powers you had she ran into Lord Voldemort who demanded she join him or die. She rejected him so he killed her on the spot. She died knowing you as a little innocent baby, and I have watched you grow into a strong independent young woman." He explained everything to me

"I love you, Dad."

"I love you too, Vanessa... Now there is something else I must tell you... Your prophecy at the Ministry in the Department of Mysteries says that you will help two friends through tough times, help them accept themselves as they are, and help them conquer the hardest tasks. We know one of them was Harry and helping him defeat Voldemort, but we have no idea who the other person is."

"Dad, how am I supposed to help them if I don't even know who they are?" I asked

"Vanessa, you helped Harry without even knowing your destiny. You will do the same for this person. You will make whoever it is a better person. I have faith in you. Now go find Harry, Blaise, and Malfoy. They are so worried about you…" He said with a smile on his face. I nodded slowly and started to walk out of his office and down to the Great Hall for lunch. I was walking through the corridors, when I saw Blaise and Malfoy running up to me.

"Bloody hell! You're okay?" He said as he lifted me off the ground and twirled me around.

"Did you think I died or something?" I asked laughing

"I don't know, but we knew something had happened… What did happen in there, Vanessa?" Malfoy asked, but I didn't really hear the question all I heard was him using my first name instead of my last name. Blaise and I jerked our head towards him and started speaking simultaneously.

"Did you just…" Blaise started

"Call me Vanessa?" I finished Blaise's unfinished sentence.

"That is your name isn't it?" He asked like he said my name all the time.

"Yea, but…" I started

"I can go back to calling you Dumbledore if you want."

"No, that's okay... I'll tell you later, I'm hungry right now." I said as I walked into the Great Hall to be trampled by Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Jordan.

"Where were you?" Hermione asked

"Are you okay?" Harry questioned

"Why did you run out of Snape's class?" Ron continued with a string of questions.

"Dad's office. Yes, I'm fine. Because I had to sort some things out." I said answering all the questions they asked. They all took a big breath of air, and we all sat down and started to eat. Harry gave me a look that said that I was going to tell him what was going on, and I nodded. Once we finished lunch, they all went to their classes while I met up with Blaise and Malfoy.

"What does the Hogwarts Princess want to do on this fine day?" Malfoy asked sarcastically

I thought for a minute, then grabbed their hands and drug them up to me bedroom. While we were walking, I looked at Malfoy, he was smiling and having fun and not being a dick. I said the password to my room and pulled them into my movie room.

"Have you always had this here?" Blaise asked me

I nodded and smiled at the two guys.

"How the bloody hell do you have such a big room?" Blaise asked and I responded with the most sarcastic answer possibly.

"Magic"

Malfoy and I laughed, while Blaise glared at us. I grabbed _The Great Gatsby _off my movie shelf, and we sat in silence and watched the movie until it was over.

"Blaise, Malfoy, I think I'm good. You two don't have to babysit me anymore. I'm good." I said as the movie finished.

"We promised Dumbledore that we would watch you…" Blaise started, but Malfoy sensed I wanted some alone time.

"She says she is fine. She's a big girl dude, she doesn't need a babysitter" He said while looking over to me. Blaise nodded and they said their goodbyes and left.

**Draco Malfoy's POV**

Vanessa had just told us we could leave, and she could take care of herself. So, Blaise and I were walking back to the Slytherin Common Room. When we got there, we saw Pansy, Crabbe Goyle, Astoria, and Millicent sitting and talking to each other. Blaise and I strutted over there and sat down.

"Draco!" Astoria said excitedly.

I inwardly groaned and started to push her attacks of kisses. While Pansy just looked over at me.

"What do you want Pansy?" I asked

"Draco, can you believe what a big deal Dumbledore made about that potion? Now I have a month's detention with McGonagall." She complained to me and the group.

"Well, you kind of deserved it…" Blaise said under his breath.

"Why did you even drop the potion on her in the first place?" I questioned

"She was all over you, Draco! I couldn't let her grope my boyfriend while I was standing there!" She said and I started to lose my shit.

"I dumped you! I've been trying to dump you for a long time! I've gotta get out of here." I said as I stormed out of the Slytherin Common Room and off to find someplace quiet.

**Vanessa's POV**

Once they left, I took a 10-minute nap and then I went to look for Severus and apologize for running out of his class earlier. I was walking through the corridors when I saw the Room of Requirement there. I slowly walked towards the door, and then into the room. When I walked in, I saw that it was a music studio, and I saw Malfoy sitting next to the piano.

"Hey…" I said as I made my way over to him.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Malfoy asked

"I noticed the door and decided to see what and who was in here. Why are you here?"

"I needed a quiet place to think and calm down…"

"What happened?" I asked as I sat down at the piano with him.

"I asked Pansy why she poured her potion on you and she said that "you were all over me during potions and she couldn't handle that, so she poured her potion on you." I exploded reminding her that I had dumped her and have been trying to dump her for a long time, then I called her crazy and stormed out." He explained and then I laughed as he glared at me.

"It's not what you did that is funny, it's that she actually thought I was all over you. I handed you my cauldron and you washed it! She really is crazy!" I laughed out the words.

He nodded and started playing the piano. I sat down next to him and started playing as well. A few minutes later I heard him start singing.

Malfoy: _Someone told me long ago_

_There's a calm before the storm_

_I know; it's been comin' for some time_

I listened to the lyrics and sang along with him.

Me: _When it's over so they say_

_It'll rain a sunny day_

_I know; shinin' down like water._

Both:_ I want to know_

_Have you ever seen the rain?_

_I want to know_

_Have you ever seen the rain_

_Comin' down on a sunny day? _

Me: _Yesterday and days before_

Malfoy: _Before_

Me: _Sun is cold and rain is hard _

Both: _I know; been that way for all my time_

Malfoy: _'Til forever, on it goes_

Me: _It goes_

Malfoy: _Through the circle, fast and slow, _

Both:_ I know; it can't stop, I wonder. _

Malfoy: _I want to know_

_Have you ever seen the rain?_

Me: _I want to know_

_Have you ever seen the rain_

Both: _Comin' down on a sunny day?_

_Comin' down on a sunny day? _

Once we finished the song, I turned to look at him and he smiled down at me.

"Vanessa, you have a beautiful voice."

"Thanks, you do too, Draco…"

He snapped his head towards me.

"Did you just call me Draco?"

"That's your name isn't it?" I asked repeating his question from earlier today.

"Yea, I just never thought I would hear you say it…" He said, his voice barely audible

I looked at him and smiled.

"Come on. It's time for dinner." I said as I grabbed his hand and took him towards the Great Hall for dinner. Once we got there, we went our separate ways and I sat down beside Harry at the Gryffindor table. We were eating until we heard Dad start talking.

"I would like to make a few announcements. First, I would like to remind the older students that we leave for Beauxbatons on the first of October. There is a list of teachers who are going as well and will be teaching their assigned lessons. If there is no teacher for a subject student will go to a Beauxbatons class. I would also like to bring up Miss Vanessa Dumbledore for something she would like to announce."

I slowly walked up to the podium and started talking.

"Sonorus. Hello. As you all know I will be turning 18 in a few days and I am throwing a big party. I would like to invite all the 6th and 7th years to my 18th Big Bang on Saturday, September 12. The event will be held in the Transfiguration Courtyard, and I would love if all the 6th and 7th years would come! Thank you!"

I slowly got off the podium and headed back to my seat. Once dinner was over, I said goodbye to Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Jordan and headed up to my common room. Once I was there, I saw Blaise and Draco had made themselves at home.

"So, you're having a party?" Blaise asked

"Yes, and whoever sees Pansy first please let her know she is NOT invited." I said

"Why?" Draco said with a smirk.

"Because I don't wanna be passing out at my party!" I said with a laugh

"What kind of party is it?" Blaise questioned

"It's a luau party."

"So, there will be hot babes in bikinis?" Draco asked with the same smirk on his face.

"Stop thinking about having sex at my party!" I shrieked

"That is all he ever thinks about." Blaise said with a laugh

"Yes, Draco, there will be girls in bikinis." I rolled my eyes, and he smirked.

"All of the 6th and 7th year girls?" He asked

"Yes. You will have a choice." I sighed and sat down on the couch and threw my feet onto Draco. I laid my head back on the arm rest and I was out like a light.

**Draco's POV**

I looked over after a few minutes and saw that Vanessa was asleep. I looked over at Blaise and he was grinning.

"Man, you got it bad…" Blaise said looking over at me

"What the bloody hell are you talking about?" I asked.

"I'm talking about the way you look at her! You watch her as she leaves, and as she enters a room. How you go back and forth with each other and how you smile when you do it. How you are watching her right now as I'm speaking."

I jerked my head from Vanessa's sleeping body to look a Blaise.

"Blaise… It's complicated."

"No. No it's not! You love her! You always have!" He whispered so as not to wake Vanessa.

"She's too good for me, Blaise! She is such a better person than I could ever think of being. How could I deserve her? I don't deserve her."

"Drake, man, she is already making you a better person. She is making you a better person every single day. I haven't seen you smile as much as you have smiled these last two days in my entire life. She makes you happy! You make her happy too."

"Blaise, she is too good for me. She will never feel the same way I feel about her."

"Just wait." Blaise said smirked.

"Well, I'm going to carry her to bed, and then go to bed myself."

I slowly got up and picked Vanessa up and carried her to her room. I laid her down on her bed and pulled the covers over her body. I looked at her then kissed the top of her forehead before leaving and going to the Slytherin Common Room and going to sleep.

gr


	4. Chapter 3

**Vanessa's POV**

I woke up to realize that I was fully clothed. I got out of bed and took a shower, changed into some skinny jeans and a cropped top, put on my makeup, and straightened my hair. Once I was done, I stepped into the Common Room and walked down into the Great Hall. After I got there, I saw Harry sitting by himself.

"Hey, there…" I said as I walked over towards him and sat down.

"Hey." He said looking at the ground.

"Harry, are you okay?" I asked

"No. I'm not okay. I'm being forced to relive one of the most horrific times in my life. I don't think anyone would be okay."

"Harry, you don't have to go through this alone. You have me, Ron, Hermione, Jordan, and Ginny we will all help you. We will get through this together…"

I looked at him and then just gripped him in a hug.

"Thanks, Nessa."

We broke apart and started talking until Dad dismissed us to our classes. Harry headed towards his Herbology class while I turned down the other hallway towards Arithmancy. I was walking in the hallway when I caught up with Jordan and Hermione who were also heading to Arithmancy.

"Hey guys! Why weren't you at breakfast?" I asked my two friends

"Ron needed help with his Defense Against the Dark Arts homework." Hermione explained

"What homework?" I questioned

"He gave it out after you left…" Jordan said with a smile

"Well, piss." I said laughing as we walked into the classroom and just stood there because we knew there would be a seating chart. Professor Septima started to walk around the room and seat people as Draco and Blaise slip in without notice. I rolled my eyes as Professor Septima placed Blaise with Jordan. Professor then placed Draco and I in the table on the other side of the room from Blaise and Jordan. I looked to Draco who had started to walk over to me and the table. I slowly sat down in the seat beside Draco and waited for Professor Septima to start the lecture. Once she started the lecture Draco and I started to take notes. I started writing the notes and groaned.

"What's wrong?" Draco whispered

"My bloody words are flowing together. I can't even tell what I'm writing." I said as I slammed my head down lightly on the desk. I felt my parchment being pulled out from under my head. I looked up and saw Draco copying his notes onto my paper. I smiled up at him from the desk and he returned it with a smirk.

"Thanks…"

"No problem. I got you into this mess, I'll help get you out."

I smiled, raised my head, and attempted to listen to Professor Septima's lecture until she dismissed us to our next class. I got out of my seat and walked over to Hermione and Jordan and we headed to Alchemy, once we got there Professor Hermes had already assigned our seats with name tags. I walked over to the table with my name on it and saw that Blaise would be my partner. I sat down in my seat and waited for the class to start. About 5 minutes after class started Blaise and Draco strutted in.

"Mr. Zabini and Mr. Malfoy, I would advise you not to be late to my class anymore. In this class there are no second chances." Professor Hermes stated

"Of course, Professor." Draco said as he sauntered over to his seat beside a Ravenclaw while Blaise strutted towards me.

"Why the bloody hell are you and Draco late to every class?" I whispered to Blaise as he sat down

"We get held up in the corridors. What can I say? Can't disappoint the ladies." He smirked my way as I smacked his arm and we got started on our assignment. The assignment was quite easy, and Blaise and I were the first ones done. Professor Hermes came over and checked our work and then dismissed Blaise and me. We decided that we had quite a bit of time before our next class so we went back to our dormitory to review our Arithmancy notes. We got there we slouched onto the sofa and got out our parchment and quills. I handed mine to him and he noticed something.

"Ness, this isn't your handwriting, this is Drake's. Did he write your notes for you?" Blaise asked

I nodded slowly and continued trying to read over Blaise's messy handwriting. He smirked and continued reading through them until the door opened and Draco walked in.

"How the bloody hell did you finish that assignment that fast?" Draco asked as he slumped down onto the couch beside me.

Me: It was pretty easy.

He rolled his eyes and looked over at what I was reading.

"The bloody hell is that?"

"Blaise is letting me look through his notes, but I need a break." I said grinning over at Blaise as I went over to get my guitar from beside the sofa. I nodded to Draco, and he nodded back. Blaise put my notes down, closed his eyes, and propped his feet up onto the ottoman. I started strumming the tune, and Draco followed with the words.

Draco: _Beauty queen of only eighteen she_

_Had some trouble with herself_

_He was always there to help her, she_

_Always belonged to someone else_

Me: _I drove for miles and miles and wound up_

_At your door_

_I've had you so many times but somehow I want more_

Both: _I don't mind spendin' everyday_

_Out on your corner in the pourin' rain_

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

_And she will be loved, and she will be loved_

Draco: _Tap on my window, knock on my door, I_

_Want to make you feel beautiful_

_I know I tend to get so insecure_

_It doesn't matter anymore_

Me: _It's not always rainbows and butterflies_

_It's compromise that moves us along yeah_

_My heart is full, and my door's always open_

_You can come anytime you want_

Both:_ I don't mind spendin' everyday_

_Out on your corner in the pourin' rain_

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

_And she will be loved, and she will be loved_

_And she will be loved, and she will be loved_

Me: _I know where you hide alone in your car_

_Know all of the things that make you who you are_

Draco: _I know that goodbye means nothing at all_

_Comes back and makes me catch her every time _

Both: _she Falls_

Draco: _Yeah, tap on my window, knock on my door, I_

_Want to make you feel beautiful_

Both: _I don't mind spendin' everyday_

_Out on your corner in the pourin' rain oh_

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

_And she will be loved, and she will be loved_

_And she will be loved, and she will be loved_

_And she will be loved, and she will be loved_

I looked at him and smiled as we finished the last line together.

Blaise: Okay, thank you for the little concert, but we must get to our next class.

Me: We don't have our 3rd class today. We get to watch idiots put their name in the Goblet.

Draco: Oh, yea right. Come on then let's go.

Me: I don't think I'm gonna go. I think I'll just go and find Harry and hang out with him.

I waved goodbye to them and walked off to find Harry. I was walking through the corridor and to the Gryffindor Common Room when I saw Harry walking out to the Quidditch Pitch. _Sigh. _

"Accio Firebolt and jacket." I said, then almost immediately I heard the objects flying towards my face and stuck my hand out to grab them. I put my jacket on, then headed out towards the Quidditch Pitch. When I got there, I saw that he was just floating above my head. I mounted my broom and kicked so that I could fly up to him.

"Hey…" He said as he turned around his broom to face me.

"How did I know where to find you?" I said with a small laugh

He laughed and shook his head.

"You okay?" I asked

"Ron says he thinks he's gonna enter the tournament." He said hanging his head down.

"Oh Harry… He isn't thinking straight. He has always wanted to enter the competition for his family. He wants to make them proud." I tried to make him feel a little bit better.

"Shouldn't saving the world be enough?" He asked still looking down towards the ground.

"Harry, he thinks that you saved the world. He wants and needs something that he did to make his family proud. He doesn't know how proud they are of him." I explained Ron's perspective.

"Whatever." He said, obviously still upset.

I looked at him and his was still head hanging down looking at the ground. I slowly lifted myself up off my broom and slid myself onto his.

"Hey… look at me." I said and he lifted his head and looked me in the eyes.

"Everything is going to be okay. We will get through this together. I know how it feels, I saw what happened too." I said as I grabbed him in a hug while he silently cried onto my jacket. As he was crying, I heard thunder and the rain was upon us. Once he had finished, we floated down to the ground and started back into the castle.

"Come on, let's go get changed!" I said dragging him towards the Gryffindor Common Room and got there within minutes. I accioed some jeans and a rust orange colored crop top and changed into them. Once we were finished changing, we decided to go to lunch. We were walking through the corridor when we saw Ron and Hermione heading towards us.

"Hey guys. I thought you were watching the champions put their names into the Goblet?" I said as they came closer to us.

"They dismissed us to lunch and told us to come back after." Hermione said and I nodded then we all headed to lunch. When we got to the Great Hall, I looked over to the Slytherin table to find Blaise sitting with Theodore Nott with Draco missing. I gave Blaise a confused look and he mouthed towards me with quotation marks that he wasn't feeling well. Well knowing that was bullshit, I scowled and dismissed myself to go and look for him. I started down the corridor when I saw a blonde head slip into an empty classroom. I walked over to the door and slowly opened it. When I opened the door, I immediately realized that this was the room the Goblet is in. I saw that he was over by the Goblet just looking at it. I moved closer, and finally got up beside him.

"I already did it. My name is in there with so many others from Hogwarts." He said, looking very numb.

"Why, Draco? You don't need the money. Why?"

"I'm not really sure. I just have a feeling that I need to. Maybe to win some type of honor back to my family. I just want my family to be valued again."

I gave him a small smile, and then a side hug.

"Hey, you aren't the same as your family. You will make your family proud no matter what you do. They love you for who you are, not what you do." I said while looking up to him.

"You've met my father, right?" He asked with a very small chuckle.

"Yes. He isn't the most approachable person; however, that doesn't mean he doesn't love you. Draco, you are very special. I don't agree with the Tournament, and I hope you don't get picked but if you do let me help you."

"Vanessa, I can't ask you to do that…"

"Believe me Draco, I do not want you to get picked. I am praying to Merlin that you don't get picked, but if you do, I want to help. Please."

"Okay, Vanessa, you can help."

I gripped him in a hug, and he bent down so that he could whisper in my ear.

"Thank you…"

We broke the hug and then people started coming back into the room. I went out to look for Harry but couldn't find him so I decided to go and sit in my common room. I opened the door to see an empty room. I threw myself onto the sofa, took my phone out, plugged my headphones in, and turned on my Spotify. I listened to the song and drifted to sleep.

**Blaise's POV**

I left Draco watching others put their names into the Goblet and headed up to my common room. I opened the door to see Vanessa laying on the sofa asleep. I walked over to the loveseat, sat down and read the Daily Prophet. As I was reading, I noticed it was about the Triwizard Tournament, it was saying how Dumbledore is mental for allowing Hogwarts to participate in it again. I set the prophet down on the table and decided to wake Vanessa because we have our next class in about 10 minutes.

"Ness, wake up." I said while putting my hand on her shoulder, and she woke up instantly.

**Vanessa's POV**

I felt a hand on my shoulder, and I jumped awake to see Blaise standing over me.

"Hey, I just thought to wake you for our class."

"Thanks Blaise." I said sitting up on the sofa and looked around the room. We sat in silence for a few moments before we headed to class. Once in the corridors we were joined by Draco in the walk to class.

"Where are you guys going?" I asked them both

"Ancient Runes, you?" Draco responded.

"I'm going there too." I said as we walked into the classroom and I started over to Hermione and Jordan. Professor Babbling had Hermione and I sitting beside each other, and Draco and Blaise behind us. Once we got our seats, she paired us with different tables to work on our assignment. Hermione and I ended up getting paired with Blaise and Draco. Hermione and I simultaneously turned our chairs around and looked up at Blaise and Draco.

"Well, let's get started." Blaise said awkwardly.

Hermione and I started on the notes for the essay while Draco and Blaise worked on the classwork. It took about 20 minutes before I handed Blaise and Draco their essay notes. It was another 5 minutes before Blaise handed in our class work and we were dismissed. We were heading towards the library when we heard my Dad's voice all over the school.

"Please remember that tonight is a formal feast so please dress your best."

"Fuck." Blaise mumbled

"You forgot, didn't you?" I asked with a chuckle.

"Well, I guess that means goodbye." Hermione said as she headed off to the Gryffindor Common Room. I walked slowly ahead of Draco and Blaise, and out of earshot of their conversation.

**Draco's POV**

I watched as Vanessa pulled ahead of Blaise and me.

"Man, you got it bad." Blaise said once again.

"Blaise, you have told me this 3 days in a row." I told him

"What are you going to do about it?" Blaise asked

"Nothing, she deserves better than me." I said as we continued to the Heads room.

"She loves you!" He exclaimed.

"No, she doesn't. She deserves someone good. She deserves someone that will be able to be what she needs. She needs someone that is better than me." I tried to make him understand.

"You can be that for her!" He finished, but I sped up my pace and ended up being in between Blaise and Vanessa.

**Vanessa's POV**

I opened the door to the common room and headed straight into my room. I first took off my old makeup and replaced it with new makeup. Then I took my hair out of the bun I had it in and took a curling iron to the ends of it. Then I grabbed my bright red dress, shoes, and jewelry and put them on. Once I was done, I walked out to see Draco and Blaise waiting on me.

"You look beautiful, Nessa." Blaise said

"You look great." Draco agreed as Blaise extended his arm, and I looped my arm around it. We walked to the Great Hall together to see everyone interacting with each other. The long tables had been replaced with multiple circle tables with beautiful tablecloths. I looked and saw Harry come over to us, and Blaise allowed him to take my arm. I waved bye to Blaise and Draco as Harry started talking.

"Gorgeous, as always, Nessa."

"You don't look so bad yourself." I said smirking at him, and he glanced over at Ginny.

"Go." I said as I shoved him over towards Ginny and he looked with a smile. I turned around to see Jordan with Neville, Dean, and Seamus. I took a step towards them as Dad said for us to be seated. I went over to their table, greeted them, and listened to Dad's speech.

"As you all know we will be traveling to France to compete in the Triwizard Tournament. The last time we competed in the tournament the Quidditch for the season was canceled; however, this year Beauxbatons has allowed us to use their Quidditch field for our matches. So, in light of this event the Gryffindor Vs. Ravenclaw is on for tomorrow. All classes are cancelled." He said as everyone erupted in cheer while I smiled at Neville, Dean, Seamus, and Jordan and they returned it. Once everyone was done celebrating the food had appeared.

"How are you, Vanessa?" Neville asked after the food appeared

"Yea, how's your concussion?" Dean questioned

"I'm doing alright. Some words are starting to form together, but other than that it is just trying to focus." I told them.

"It's good to know you're alright!" Seamus exclaimed and we laughed and laughed the rest of dinner until we were dismissed. I said goodbye to my friends and headed up to the common room. When I got up there, I changed into some pajamas so I could be more comfortable. I went into the commons area and saw Draco laying on my sofa. As I walked into the kitchen area I started speaking.

"Why is it that I feel you are here more than Blaise is?" I laughed

"I probably am." Draco said also slightly laughing.

"Where is Blaise?" I asked as I started to make some tea.

"I'm not really sure." He said still laughing

I got out two mugs and poured the tea into them. I walked into the living room and handed Draco one then I sat down.

"Blaise has a habit of wandering off at the oddest times."

"Are you excited about having Quidditch this year? I mean you are the Slytherin captain."

"Yea, I'm excited; however, I'm kind of upset about having to wait until Spring to crush Gryffindor."

I rolled my eyes as he chuckled. I raised my cup to my lips as I allowed a laugh to escape my lips. Once my tea was almost gone, I heard the door open.

"Where do you disappear to, Blaise?" I ask as Blaise storms through the door

"You always end up disappearing, we just wanna know…" Draco trailed off seeing Blaise face.

Blaise looked from me to Draco, then just went into his room.

"What's his problem?" I asked

"Girl troubles." Draco said as he got up from the sofa and started into Blaise's room. I nodded and sat silently until I saw Draco come out being singed from head to toe.

"My Merlin!" I said as I got up and helped him over to the sofa, and he laid down with an ouch.

"It was my fault. I was being a prick. But I can definitely tell you that it is girl troubles." He winced

I went into the kitchen to get multiple ice packs, and put them on his arms, cheeks, and forehead. As I was putting them on, he would gasp, then let his breath out slowly.

"You are staying here tonight." I told him as I went and sat down beside him.

"Vanessa, I don't want to bother…" He said

"Shut up." I said as I transformed the sofa into a bed and went to get a blanket. When I came back with the blanket, Draco was fast asleep. I laid the blanket over him and went to check on Blaise. I knocked on the door and heard his soft snores. I opened the door and walked over to his bed. When I got over to him, I saw how much pain he was feeling through his face. I placed my hand on his cheek, and all that pain went away. I slowly turned off his light and went out of the room. As I made my way to my room, I heard Draco speak very softly.

"Vanessa…"

I went to look at him, but he was asleep.

"Vanessaa..."

I started over to the couch and saw he was tossing and turning. I went over and sat on the side of the bed. I brushed his hair back with my hand, and he immediately calmed down. I moved over to sit on the loveseat and ended up falling asleep.


	5. Chapter 4

**Vanessa's POV**

I woke up to slashing around on the sofa. I looked around to see what was going on. I saw Draco, who wasn't as singed anymore, tossing and turning around on the couch. I went into the kitchen, grabbed an ice pack, and put it on his forehead to calm him down. Once he was okay, I went into my room and started getting ready for the Quidditch game. I walked into my shower, turned the knob, and started my shower. Once I was done with my shower, I did my makeup, curled my hair, and put on my jeans and Quidditch jumper from last year. Once I was finished, I grabbed my jewelry, shoes, bag, and sunglasses. I walked out and saw Blaise sipping a mug filled with tea. I walked over to him and smiled.

"Are you gonna tell me what happened last night?" I asked

I heard him sigh then he asked, "Where do I begin?"

"I'm gonna say start from when you walked through the door."

He smiled, thankful for not making him start from the beginning.

"When Draco came into my room, he was asking me all of these questions about what happened and who was it. I kept dismissing his words until he said that the girl was a bloody bitch. I lost it. I couldn't allow him to call her that, so I hexed him." He explained

"You know he was trying to make you feel better."

"Yea, he's a good mate. He just needs to choose his words more carefully." He said as he looked over at him sleeping on the couch and smiled.

"He's the best mate I could ever ask for."

"How long have you guys known each other?" I asked, not really knowing how long they have been friends

"We have known each other since we were like 5. He has always been my best mate."

I smiled as Blaise thought back onto his memories with Draco. Blaise and I sat in silence until Draco woke up. When he woke up Blaise strutted over to him and whispered an apology. Draco shook his head and smiled, and I decided that it was time for me to go in.

"How are you doing?" I asked, concerned

"I'm okay… I can see that you are quite excited about the Quidditch game." He said

I nodded at him still with a worried look on my face. He saw the worried look on my face and tried to get up from the couch. Long story short it ended with Blaise and I helped him back onto the couch.

"Draco, you're not gonna make it to the Quidditch game. I'm gonna stay here with you in case you need anything." I said

"No, you go. It's my fault he is hurt. I'll stay. You go and support your team." Blaise said as Draco looked up at me and nodded.

"Go, I'll be okay." He said

I nodded and headed out the door to find Hermione and Jordan.

**Blaise's POV**

I watched Vanessa leave the room and close the door then I looked at Drake to see him still watching the door.

"Mate, do I have to say it again?" I asked

"Fuck you." Drake said not looking at me

"Drake, you have to do something." I told him because I know how good he feels around her

"No. I do not deserve her." He stubbornly said back to me.

"She bloody loves you! You are just too blind to see it! What will it take for you to see that!" I exclaimed, but he just shook his head and looked straight towards the window. I sigh and quit trying so he could drift back to sleep.

**Vanessa's POV**

I walked through the corridors until I was stopped by someone unexpected. I heard someone calling my name and I stopped dead in my tracks and turned around as fast as possible.

"Nessa!"

As I turned around, I had the biggest smile on my face, when I saw them. I looked and saw a double team of red hair. I ran up to them and jumped into their arms.

"Fred! George! How are you guys? Why are you here?" I said very excited.

"We are great, and so excited to see you!" George said

"Vanessa, Dumbledore has invited us to come with the seventh and sixth years to Beauxbatons. We just had a meeting with him." Fred explained as my excitedness turned into confusion

"I wonder why he wants you guys to come along with us?" I thought out loud.

"He just said that it was important, so we are just going to have Lee watch the store while we are gone." George stated.

"Since we were already here, we decided to stay and watch Ronniekins, Gin, and Harry in their Quidditch Match." Fred continued

I nodded and they followed me to find Jordan and Hermione. Once we found them and said their hellos, we headed down to the Quidditch Pitch. Once we got there and were seated the match began. It started off with Ravenclaw in the lead 30 to 10, the Ginny swooped in to save the day. Within 10 minutes we were up 50 to 30. We were all sitting there when we saw Harry take an immediate dive to the ground then pull up right before he hit the ground. He held his hand up and we all cheered because he had caught the snitch! Fred, George, Jordan, Hermione, and I went down onto the pitch to congratulate Harry, Ron, and Ginny. We all decided to celebrate this win with a lunch in Hogsmeade. We all walked down to Hogsmeade while Harry and I had a little chat.

"Nessa, are you okay?" Harry asked

"Yea, I'm fine. Why do you ask?" I asked him back

"I don't know, you just seem a lot happier lately. I'm just trying to figure out what is going on." He explained

"Yea, Harry I'm perfectly fine. I think this year is going to be a pretty calm year."

He nodded and we headed into the three broomsticks for our lunch. We ate and talked until Fred and George informed us that they had to get back to the shop. I suggested to the girls that we go and look for swimsuits for my party, and they agreed. We went into a swimsuit place and spent a good hour and a half in there before we all found our swimsuits. We started walking back to the castle when Jordan pulled me aside.

"Hey… Can I talk to you?" Jordan asked me

"Yea, of course." I responded

"Okay… I kind of had a… sort of a one-night stand type of thing. After the whole thing he came up to me a few days later and told me some things. I told him my opinion and he didn't agree with me. He got really upset and ended up storming out. I just don't know what to do…"

"Just let him calm down and then go and talk to him." I told her and she nodded as we continued walking towards the castle. When we got inside, we went our separate ways. I went up to the Heads Common Room and everyone else headed to the Gryffindor Common Room. I opened the door to see Draco sitting up on the couch with Blaise sitting there beside him.

"Get up! We're going somewhere!" I told them as I tossed them their jackets and they slowly got up with concerned looks on their faces.

"Where are we going?" Blaise asked

"First we are going to talk to my dad, then to Hogsmeade."

He nodded, and they followed me to dad's office. I spoke the password, went up the stairs with the two idiots walking behind me. I saw the Dad was alone in his office so I walked in and sat down at his desk.

"Hey, Dad!"

"Are you here about the permission to get a part of your birthday present?"

"Yes…"

He walked over to his desk, grabbed some parchment, and handed it over to me. I smiled and went to hug him!

"Thanks Dad!"

Once I had the parchment, I decided to leave, so the little idiots followed.

"Where are we going?" Blaise asked.

"We are going to get one of my birthday presents!" I said

Once we were in Hogsmeade, I grabbed their hands and apparated to a street in Muggle London.

"What the bloody hell are we doing here?" Draco asked

"I am getting a tattoo."

Their eyes widened and Blaise started to laugh.

"You? Get a tattoo? You hate shots! How do you think you are going to survive getting a tattoo?" Blaise laughed out, but I grabbed a potion from my purse and held it up to him.

"Didn't you think I would've thought about that!" I said as he rolled his eyes and they followed me into the tattoo shop. I downed the potion, and then went over to the table where I told the artist where I wanted the tattoo, and what I wanted. Draco and Blaise sat over to the side patiently while I lifted my shirt and the artist started on my tattoo. About halfway through we took a break for water, food, and to go to the bathroom. I walked over to Blaise and Draco to see Blaise asleep.

"I'm guessing that he didn't get much sleep last night." I said

"No, I don't think he did either." Draco agreed with me.

"Do you know how worried about you he was?" I asked him

"He's a great mate."

"Funny he said the exact same about you. You guys really have a good friendship." I told him

"He was friends with me through everything. He was the only one who I told everything to, and he still understood me. I wasn't always the greatest friend to him, but he always was to me. I can never repay him for sticking with me." Draco told me while smiling.

"Draco, you don't repay friends. Real friends stick with you no matter what, they are always there for you even if you haven't spoken in years. Real friends are the people that you trust with everything. They're the friends that just know you're upset and you don't even have to say anything." I told him as he smiled up at me, and then looked back at Blaise.

"I guess I have two real friends now."

I returned the smile and went back over to the table where the artist was finishing my tattoo. It was another hour before the tattoo was finished. Before it was done, I told Draco to wake Blaise and take him back to the castle. He woke Blaise, took him back to the castle, and was back within 15 minutes. After Draco walked in, we waited for another 10 minutes before he had finished the tattoo. I got off the table and went over to the mirror. I looked at the tattoo in the mirror and I was amazed. I walked over to Draco who was patiently waiting for me to show him. I lifted up my shirt to display my new tattoo of the saying "Here comes the sun".

"Wow, it's beautiful" Draco said, smiling at me.

"Do you like it?" I asked.

"Yea, I like it a lot." He told me

"Come on, let's go get some coffee." I said as I took his hand and we walked over to a Starbucks across the street. I ordered a mocha for both of us and took it over to the table where he was sitting.

"Thanks. Are you nervous about the Triwizard Tournament?" He asked

"I'm very nervous just because of what happened last time. I don't want anyone to get hurt." I replied

"I just can't believe that we are going to Beauxbatons for an entire year. That's gonna be different for everyone."

"I feel like it's going to be hard for some people to adjust and they will not want to work hard. Especially with Quidditch and the tournament." I said

"I see where you are coming from." He agreed with me.

"It's getting late we should probably head back to the castle." I said while he nodded his head up and down as he yawned. We got up from the table and headed outside, I grabbed his hand and we apparated back to Hogsmeade. We were in Hogsmeade in seconds and saw everyone running about and having fun. We walked back to the castle and continued talking about the Tournament.

"Why did you do it?" I asked

"Do what?" He questioned

"Enter the Tournament."

I heard him sigh, but he answered my question, "I don't really know, I just feel like I have to. Like it's my destiny."

"Sorry, I shouldn't have asked. I was just curious." I said looking at the ground

"It's fine, I just don't want to be remembered as the dick who never did anything good."

"No one thinks of you like that…" I reassured him

"Name one good thing I did."

"The past is the past I don't judge by the past. I judge on the present." I said as we walked through the castle doors and up to mine and Blaise's dorm. When we walked in, we saw Blaise passed out on the couch.

"Wow, he must have been tired." I said looking over at Draco as he started towards Blaise. He gently shook him and when he woke up took him to his bed. When he came back, he went over to the couch and sat down. I walked over and sat down next to him. I turned the TV on and looked over as he started to drift off to sleep. I reach over and pulled him down with his head laying in my lap. He looked up and me and closed his eyes. I started playing with and ruffling his hair to make him more comfortable. In a good 10 minutes he was asleep. I just sat there until I heard Blaise's bedroom door open. He slowly walked out looking very tired. He came and sat down on the love seat and started talking.

"You make him a better person, ya know. He feeds off your positive energy that you display. He likes hanging out with you it makes him feel better." He said, but I didn't know what to say, so I just nodded.

"He really hasn't ever had many real friends. Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy only liked him because of his last name. The only true friend he ever had before this year was me. Then he started hanging out with you, and he started to feel like he belonged in the world. He realized that he didn't have to be the big bad person he was used to being. He learned he can smile once in a while." Blaise continued.

I looked down and Draco and remembered that big goofy smile that he had today.

"I'm glad that I can have such a positive effect on him. Being around him makes me feel good too. I feel happy. I haven't felt happy in a long time." Just as I said that he started to stir awake. Once he got fully awake, he took his head off my lap and sat up against the couch. When he picked his head up off my lap, I went and made Draco, Blaise, and I a hot cup of tea then headed over to the couch.

"Thanks" They said and took the cup then slowly sipped the hot tea. Once everyone was done with their tea, I grabbed my wand and accoied a piano keyboard. I started to play the keys and looked over at Draco and he nodded that he knew the song.

_Me: You trembled like you'd seen a ghost_

_And I gave in_

_Draco: I lacked the things you need the most,_

_You said where have you been?_

_Me: You left my soul bleeding in the dark_

_So you could be king_

_Draco: The rules you set are still untold to me_

_And I've lost my faith in everything_

_The nights you could cope,_

_Me: Your intentions were gold_

_Draco: But the mountains will shake_

_Both: I need to know I can still make_

_Explosions... Me: On the day you wake up... Needing_

_somebody_

_Draco: And you've learned_

_Both: It's okay to be afraid_

_But it will never be the same_

_Me: And as the floods move in_

_And your body starts to sink_

_Draco: I was the last thing on your mind_

_I know you better than you think_

_Me: 'Cause it's simple darling, I gave you warning_

_Draco: Now everything you own is falling from the sky in pieces_

_Both: I'll love you, another time, another time_

_Explosions...on the day you wake up_

_Me: Needing somebody _

_Both: And you've learned_

_Draco: It's okay to be afraid_

_Both: But it will never be the same... It will never be the same_

"You guys are meant to be." Blaise said looking over at me

"What are you talking about?" I asked as I looked over at Draco and he was death staring Blaise, while Blaise was just grinning.

"I'm confused…" I said looking back to Blaise

"Don't worry about him… He's stupid." Draco said, still glaring at Blaise.

"Okay… Let's do something fun!" I exclaimed.

"Like what?" Blaise asked

"We can swim in the lake. It's pretty warm today." Draco suggested.

"Yea! Let's go!" I said excitedly.

"Let's get ready then we can go." Draco laughed and I walked into my bathroom and put on my orange bathing suit then put a white cropped tank top and some denim shorts on top of it. Once I was ready, I walked out into my room and grabbed my towel, sunglasses, and wand. I walked out into the living area to see Draco and Blaise ready to go. I grabbed their hands and took them out of the room. Once we got there, I laid my towel out onto the sand, and took off my clothes to reveal my bikini.

"Let's go in the water!" I exclaimed

"Since you're so excited... How about I throw you in?" Blaise asked coming after me. I took off running away from him, but he caught me and put me over his shoulder.

"BLAISE! PUT ME DOWN!" I screamed.

"I'm good…" He laughed as he carried me towards the water and threw me lightly into the water. I resurfaced and saw Blaise hiding behind Draco and pushing him towards me.

"What the hell are you doing mate?" Draco asked, trying not to laugh.

"Maybe she will attack you before me?" He said hopefully.

"That is highly unlikely." I said as I stand up in the water and start chasing him around and listen to Draco laugh very loudly. Once I finally tackled him into the water, I walked over to Draco and we started talking.

"So, are you excited for your birthday party?" He asked

"Yea, I am excited to see all my friends in one place. Together. It will be fun." I responded smiling up at him.

"Yea, I suppose." He said while he looked at me and smiled. I cocked my head back in laughter, then took his hand and led him into the water. Blaise was laying there floating on his back, so I snuck up behind him and jumped on top of his stomach. He fell into the water and then returned to the surface a few seconds later. We all laughed until it was almost time for dinner so we headed back up to the castle. We went back to the common room and I changed into some black leggings and a white sweatshirt. I walked out to the living room area to see Blaise and Draco sitting there playing chess.

"I'll be back later." I said when I walked into the living room.

"Where are you going?" Blaise asked

"I'm going to the Gryffindor common room to see if Hermione will help me with this homework." I said as I walked out the door and headed towards the Gryffindor common room. When I finally got there, I walked through the portrait hole to hear screaming.

"GIN YOU ARE OVERREACTING!" Harry screamed

"YOU NEVER PAY ATTENTION TO ME WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU! YOU NEVER PAY ATTENTION TO ME AT ALL! I'M THROUGH WITH YOU!" Ginny yelled back and then she stormed out of the common room and Jordan got up to try to calm her down. I walked over to Harry to try to calm him down.

"Are you okay Harry?" I asked

"I'm fine." He said but we went over to the couch and started talking about what happened anyway. It was about an hour later before Ginny came back into the common room with Dean wrapped around her arm talking about the formal dinner with him. I looked over at Harry and he started ranting.

"I knew she never got over him. She was always looking at him when we were together." He ranted.

"She's probably just upset." I said trying to reason with him.

"She's trying to make me jealous. Well, two can play that game. Vanessa come to the dinner tonight with me."

"Harry, I don't want to get involved…" I tried to stay out of his relationship drama.

"We can just go as friends then, please…" He pleases with me and I couldn't refuse Harry Potter's famous puppy eyes.

"Okay, I'm going to go and get ready." I said huffing about it.

"Okay I'll come get you before dinner." He said and I nodded, left the common room, and headed back to my own common room. When I opened the door, I could hear music blasting from Blaise's room. _I guess him and Draco are getting ready_. I walked into my own room and started primping for the night to come. I grabbed my wand and lightly curled my hair. Once my hair was finished, I started on my makeup. I started with a red smoky eye to match my dress, then finished it off with a red lipstick. After my makeup was finished, I pulled my red midi dress out of my closet and my shoes. Then I grabbed some nice jewelry that matched my dress. Once I was finished, I took a long look in the mirror to see myself. I walked out of my room to see Blaise and Draco standing in the kitchen waiting to take a shot of firewhiskey. I walked over to the kitchen

"You look gorgeous, Vanessa" Draco said stunned.

"Absolutely stunning" Blaise said smiling.

"Thanks boys, you guys look pretty handsome yourselves." I said grinning at the two of them.

Blaise handed me and Draco a shot glass.

"Cheers to tonight" Blaise said raising his glass

"Cheers" Draco and I said as we all tipped back our shot and felt the alcohol burn our throats. As soon as we took a shot, I heard a knock at the door and I went to go open it.

"Hey, Harry!" I said as the door opened.

"Ready to go?" He asked

"Yea, bye guys!" I said as I walked out of the common room and Harry and I headed to the Great Hall.

**Draco's POV**

Once we took our shot, we all heard a knock on the door and Vanessa got up to get the door.

"Hey, Harry!" She said as she opened the door

"Ready to go?" He asked

"Yea, bye guys!" She said as the door shut behind her. Once she left, I looked over at Blaise.

"Still think she loves me?" I asked Blaise

"They are probably going as friends calm down."

"Friends my ass. Let's go." I grumbled as I walked out the door.

"This is going to be interesting." I hear Blaise as he followed me out the door.

**Vanessa's POV**

When Harry and I walked into the Great Hall I could feel everyone's eyes on us. We decided to sit with Ron and Hermione who came together as well.

"Mate, you know I love you but this is kind of silly. Do you really think Gin is going to believe you and Nessa actually came here together?" Ron asked, but just after he said that Ginny stormed by in anger towards her table.

"Maybe I was wrong." He said while Hermione and I laughed. Then suddenly, the hall got very quiet. I looked over towards the door to see Blaise and Draco standing in the doorway. They sat down at a table with Theodore and the Greengrass sisters. Once everyone was seated the food appeared on each table and everyone started eating. Once everyone was finished the tables disappeared and the classical music started. Harry pulled me out of my chair and into the dance floor.

"You have gotten better in the last few years." I joked with him

"Shut up okay" He said as we both laughed

"So, what is up between you and Malfoy?" Harry asked

"We are just friends Harry." I assured him

"Is that all you want to be?" He asked, while he wiggled his eyebrows at me.

"I don't know, he's changed a lot," I explained to him

"I know. He looks pretty lonely right now. Why don't you go talk to him?" He asked

"What about you?" I asked

"I need to apologize to Ginny. Go get em tiger.'' He said and I laughed as I walked over to Draco.

"Hey, why do you look so lonesome?" I asked him

"I don't wanna talk to you right now.'' He said as he got up out of his chair and walked outside. I followed him confused.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked him

"Nothing." He said huffing

"Then why are you acting like this?" I questioned him.

"I don't know why don't you go ask Potter." He said sarcastically

"What the hell are you talking about?" I asked my voice getting louder

"Why are you out here with me anyway? Shouldn't you be with your boyfriend?" He started yelling.

"One more time. What the bloody hell are you talking about?" I screamed back at him.

"You and Potter." He said sarcastically

"We aren't dating! He broke up with Ginny and wanted to make her jealous." I yelled and he immediately looked into my eyes with regret. He didn't know what to say. I looked him in the eyes and grabbed him in a hug. He pulled away from the hug, lifted my chin, looked me in the eyes, and kissed me. It was a soft, slow kiss. When we pulled away, he looked frightened and started to walk away before I could say anything. All I could get out before he turned the corner was "Draco…"

Once he turned the corner I ran after him but he seemed to disappear. I walked back into the Great Hall to tell Harry I was heading up to my common room. I walked up to my common room and noticed Blaise on the couch.

"So, he kissed you?" He asked

"Yes, how did you know?" I questioned him

"He ran into me on the way to the Slytherin common rooms and freaked out. Told me everything. What are you going to do?" He asked again.

"I don't know right now. I'm going to bed. I'll think about this in the morning." I told him and I went into my room and changed into some pajamas. Once I changed, I walked into the kitchen area.

"What are you doing?" He questioned

"Do you want another shot?" I asked grabbing the liquor from our cabinet.

"Yea, I've got some thinking to do too." He said as he walked over to the kitchen and we took a few shots before I was ready for bed. Once I was ready for bed I walked into my room and fell asleep thinking about Draco.


	6. Chapter 5

**Vanessa's POV**

I woke up and remembered what happened last night. _Why did he run away?_ After laying around my bed for a while, I finally got out of bed and started getting ready. I brushed through my hair and braided it down my back in two boxer braids and did some simple makeup. I pulled on a cropped hoodie and some ripped jeans. Once I was ready I walked out into the living room to see Blaise sitting on the sofa.

"Where's Draco?" I asked

"I'm guessing the Slytherin common room." He said sarcastically.

"I knew that. I was mostly asking why he wasn't here." I told him while simultaneously flipping him off.

"Nessa, he kissed you last night and you didn't say anything. He's probably feeling as confused as you are. He is probably avoiding you." He said

I was shocked. I didn't know what to say. I walked out the door and headed straight to the Gryffindor common room. I busted through the portrait hole into the common room.

"Where's Jordan?" I asked as I saw a few people look around and not know what to say until Neville spoke up from the corner.

"She had an early class and left a few minutes ago."

I nodded and started to walk out but before I could, I felt everything go black.

_**I was at my birthday party tomorrow and Draco and I made eye contact then he ran out of the party. Then it transfers to the day we leave for Beauxbatons and I talking with my friends while looking over1 and Draco. Then the day of the Yule ball where Draco, Blaise, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Harry, Jordan, and I are all standing around talking. **_

I wake up to see Harry looking down at me while my head is on his lap.

"You're awake, good." He said as he started to get up off the floor then helped me up. I looked around to see the common room empty.

"What happened?" I asked Harry

"When Neville saw you falling, he jumped up and caught you. He softly laid you on the ground and then shooed everyone out of the common room. When I came down, he was sitting next to you waiting for you to wake up. I told him to go and I would wait for you to get up." He said and I nodded. Harry looked into my eyes and noticed that something was wrong.

"What's wrong?" He asked

"I don't think I'm ready to talk about it just yet, but when I am you will be one of the first to know." I told him honestly and he seemed to understand where I was coming from.

"Let's go to breakfast." I said grabbing his hand as we walked down to the Great Hall together and we saw Ron, Hermione, Jordan, and Ginny all sitting together. We sat down and ate breakfast with them until it was time to go to class. Everyone was starting off towards potions when I split from them.

"Where are you going?" Hermione asked concerned

"I will catch up with you guys later. I have something I need to do." I said as I nodded at Harry and he understood what I meant. He grabbed Hermione's shoulder and turned her back around and assured her that I would be fine. I took the long way around to the defense against the dark arts classroom. I walked in and saw Severus teaching some first years. When I opened the door, they all turned their heads towards me. Since the war Severus has dropped his evil teacher act, but he is still very strict. When he saw their attention was on me instead of his lesson he decided to go back to the very strict Snape.

"Since everyone already knows all about Wolfsbane. I can assign a 50-inch paper on it due tomorrow." He said as I walked through the door, and then he saw my face. I had the underlying effect that I needed him.

"Class dismissed. I expect your papers to be flawless tomorrow morning." He said, dismissing his class. Once all the first years scattered out of his classroom, Severus escorted me into his office and we both sat down on his comfy chairs.

"Now, what's wrong?

"I have a problem… Draco kissed me last night." I said looking down at the floor.

"Oh well um… I'm sorry to ask, but how is that a problem?" Severus asked with a chuckle.

"You don't see a problem?" I asked seriously.

"Well, it's obvious you like him and enjoy his presence."

"Yea, but it's Draco Malfoy." I tried to reason with him and myself.

"What does that mean?" He asked trying to get me to think for myself and not let other opinions affect my decisions.

"Well, I don't know exactly." I said as my head drifted back to look at the ground.

"Vanessa if you enjoy being around him and he makes you happy then maybe you should give him a chance." He calmed me

"Maybe you're right. Thank you." I said as he nodded as we both stood up and he grabbed me in a hug. He lent his head down to mine and whispered in my ear.

"Follow your heart, not your brain."

I nodded and he escorted me out of his office just in time for his next class, which happened to be my class. I looked at him and he nodded towards me with a look that told me to go. I walked past Harry on my way out and he looked at me with concern, but I gave him a look of reassurance and left the room. I walked straight to my Dad's office, he wasn't there so I sat at his desk and petted Fawkes while I waited on him to get there. I heard the door open and Fawkes flew from his perch onto my Dad's arm as he strolled to his desk where I was sitting.

"Vanessa, what's wrong?" My dad asked

"I just have a lot on my mind. I was wondering if I could apparate to Grimmauld Place to talk to Sirius?" I asked

"Of course, love, just be careful."

I nodded and I gave him a hug before I walked over to the middle of the office and disappeared. When I opened my eyes, I was standing in the kitchen of Grimmauld Place. I looked to my right and saw Dobby and Kreacher dusting the tables. When they saw me, they each had two very different reactions.

"Miss Vanessa! How joyful that you came to see us today! How is Master Harry Potter? And Wheezy?" Dobby said all of this very excited.

"Oh, Miss Dumbledore again. Coming to disgrace the House of Black." Kreacher said with the same distasteful tone he always has.

"I'm happy to see you guys again too. Is Sirius here?" I asked looking at both of them

"Master Sirius is in his study." Kreacher responded to my question

"Can one of you let him know I'm here?" I asked and Dobby nodded and disappeared and reappeared in several seconds.

"He is on his way."

I nodded and made myself comfortable. I heard the door to the kitchen open and my head whipped around to see Sirius, my godfather.

"Vanessa Dumbledore in the flesh." He said smiling at me

"Sirius…" I said as I walked over to him and wrapped him in a big hug

"I'm so happy to see you. I've missed you." I said as I laid my head onto his shoulder and breathed in his scent.

"I've missed you too kiddo, but what's on your mind?" Sirius asked

"Yea, what's weighing you down?" I heard someone and I looked towards the door and saw Remus standing in the doorway.

"Remus!" I said as I wiggled out of Sirius's grasp and launched myself at Remus. Whenever I was little Remus used to babysit me while Dad was at work, so me and him have a very close bond.

"How have you been getting along at Hogwarts?" Remus asked

"It's been good. Did you hear about the Tournament?"

"We did. Some parents think that Dumbledore has gone absolutely mad, but I think he is trying to get everyone's mind off the war." Sirius stated

"I agree. He is trying to distract the children, but that wasn't why you came here today was it?" Remus questioned

"Not really." I said honestly

"What's on your mind?" Remus asked

"Draco Malfoy kissed me." I said as I looked down at the table.

"WHO?" Sirius yelled in a comical way.

"Draco Malfoy. Come on, Padfoot, keep up. What happened then?" Remus asked

I laughed and continued with my story.

"After he kissed me, he walked away then disappeared. He's been avoiding me ever since."

"Wait, back up. Draco Malfoy kissed you? Was this out of the blue? Or were you guys friends? Or what?" Sirius asked with his eyes staring intently at me.

"Well, at the beginning of the year I decided to put everything behind me and start over fresh with him. So, we were friends and then he kissed me." I explained

"Well, do you like him?" Remus asked.

"No… Maybe… I don't know." I responded honestly

"Kreacher make us some tea, I feel we will be here awhile." Sirius said with a chuckle and I laughed as Kreacher sighed and started the tea.

**Blaise's POV**

I was walking to class when I saw Drake not too far in front of me.

"Drake! Drake! Draco!" I yelled through the corridor.

"What?" He yelled back

"Wait up!" I said and he stopped and waited until I caught up to him then continued walking.

"Have you seen Vanessa today?" He asked as we continued walking.

"Not since early this morning." I told him

"Good."

"You're such an idiot." I told him, needing to get a reaction out of him.

"What?" He asked.

"You're an idiot for walking away from her." I said

"She didn't say anything so I was saving myself the embarrassment." He said as we kept walking.

"You didn't give her any time to say anything." I said defending her

"She wasn't going to say anything." He said as he suddenly stopped.

"You didn't even give her a chance!" I said my voice steadily rising.

"So, what if you're right? I messed it up! I fouled it up! It's over with!" He said almost yelling.

"You sound like a Hufflepuff. 'It's over with!' Man up!" I told him, but he was silently looking at the floor.

"Well you obviously don't love her." I said.

"What did you say?"

"You. Obviously. Don't. Love. Her."

That's when he pushed me up against a wall with his arm on top of my throat.

**Draco's POV**

"How dare you! Take that back. I love her more than life itself." I said, but at this point he pushed me off him and started coming towards me.

"How dare I? How fucking dare, I? How fucking dare, you? If you really love her you wouldn't have given up so easily. You would have fought for her. Yeah you fucking messed up by running away from your problems. Who bloody cares? If you really love her you would be trying to get her to love you." He said, his voice barely audible. I looked Blaise dead in the eye. His eyes are filled with nothing but disappointment and rage. I stayed silent because I didn't know what else to say, but he was right. I should be fighting for her.

**Blaise's POV**

At this point I was enraged. I was so angry with him. He made Vanessa feel like a bad person because he ran away.

"You're just scared. You're scared and don't know what to do about it. You're scared about what she would have said so you ran away from her. I was wrong. You don't sound like a Hufflepuff. At least Hufflepuff's tell the truth." I said, my voice barely audible and I turned to walk away from him and left him in the corridor alone.

**Vanessa's POV**

Once the tea was finished, we continued with our discussion.

"So, do you enjoy being around him?" Sirius asked

"Well, yes." I responded.

"Are you fond of him?" Remus questioned.

"I think so…"

"Well, you know that I'm not the biggest Malfoy fan, but if what you're saying is true and he really has changed, maybe you should give him a chance." Sirius said with a reassuring voice.

"I'm with Sirius. I think you should give him a chance." Remus agreed.

"You guys really think so? I mean I'm not doubting you I just want your honest opinion." I asked them.

"I think you should give him a chance. It's the people you never really think about that make you the happiest." Remus said and I noticed he sent a side glance towards Sirius. I sent Sirius a side eye.

"Is there anything you two would like to tell me?" I asked the both of them.

I noticed Sirius starts grinning from ear to ear while Remus licks his lips nervously.

"Well…" Remus started, but didn't get a chance to finish because Sirius started screaming.

"WE'RE GETTING MARRIED!"

"What?! Congratulations! I'm so happy for you two! How long has this been going on?" I asked, shocked but also very happy for the two of them.

"Well, we were together secretly in school the only people who knew were James and Pettigrew." Remus explained.

"When I got sent to Azkaban, we lost connection, as most do, then when I got out, we wanted to focus on the upcoming war. We both said that if we survived that we would continue where we left off." Sirius continued.

"After the war was over, we started 'dating' then not long after we got engaged." Remus finished the story of their love life.

"We were waiting on the right time to tell everyone." Sirius admitted

"So, I should be preparing for a wedding?" I asked

"Most definitely." Remus said

"When will it be?" I questioned

"Mid-January of next year." Sirius told me

"You guys better get me home from Beauxbatons one way or another." I demanded looking at them with daggers.

"Well, we have been talking about it and we were wondering if…" Sirius started

"Will you be my maid of honor?" Remus asked, grinning from ear to ear.

"Really?! Of course, I will!" I screamed excitedly.

"Now all we need is to speak to my best man." Sirius said

"Who are you going to ask?" I asked, already knowing the answer to my question.

"Harry of course." Sirius said.

"He's going to be overjoyed." I said smiling.

"I hope so." Remus said

"When are you going to tell everyone else?" I asked

"We were planning on telling everyone after we asked you and Harry." Sirius explained.

"I can tell Dad that you two want to speak with Harry? He will surely allow Harry to apparate here." I told the both of them.

"Thank you, Vanessa." Remus said smiling.

"Just remember Vanessa not to tell anyone. We want to keep it a secret for now." Sirius said and I nodded and stood up to give each of them a hug.

"I'm going to miss you guys." I said as I hugged them.

"We will always be here for you no matter what." Remus reminded me.

"Yea, if you ever get tired of the stuck-up French this year just come and see us." Sirius said with a chuckle and I laughed and nodded at his comment. Before I apparated to Dad's office I waved them goodbye and then when I opened my eyes, I saw Dad and Fawkes staring at me. "Welcome back. How was your visit?" Dad asked.

"It was good. Sirius and Remus need to see Harry soon. They have something they need to ask him." I told him

"So, they finally decided to get married then?" He asked, while I smiled and nodded.

"That's good they deserve each other."

"Is it okay if I take Harry to lunch in Hogsmeade?" I asked him

"Yes, when you two get back send him to my office."

I nodded and walked out of his office to find Harry. I walked straight to the Gryffindor common room to see Harry sitting with Ron, and once he noticed me, he got up and walked over to me.

"Come to lunch with me?" I asked him and he nodded and walked off to tell Ron that him and I were going to lunch. When he walked back over to me, I grabbed his arm and we disappeared and reappeared in front of the Three Broomsticks. Once we sat down and ordered our food Harry gave me a look that basically asked if I was going to tell him what was wrong with me.

"_Sigh… _I don't even know where to start." I told him honestly.

"Just start where you feel comfortable." He told me gently.

I looked around the room until my eyes landed back onto Harry.

"Draco and I are friends."

"Okay and?"

"Last night after dinner we got into a fight about you and then he kissed me." I told him looking down at the table, then looked up to see Harry's eyes get wide and his mouth opened a bit.

"He kissed you?" Harry asked.

"Yes."

"Then what? Did he insult you?" Harry asked, in the protective brother mode.

"He walked away." I said quietly.

"He walked away?" Harry asked very confused.

"Yes."

"Well, that's out of character… Maybe he really does like you?" Harry said very confused.

"Maybe. I just don't know what I'm going to do…"

"Maybe you should give him a chance?" He questioned.

"You really think that?" I asked him

"Everyone deserves a second chance." He said and I nodded and looked around the room until my eyes stopped at Draco, who had walked into the Three Broomsticks. He was looking over at me with disgust and hurt written all over his face. He turned around to walk out I looked to Harry and he understood. I got up out of my chair and ran out of the restaurant to try to catch up to him. I saw him walking a few feet in front of me.

"Draco! Draco!" I screamed

He turned around with the same disgusted hurt look on his face.

"What?!"

"You've been avoiding me."

"Maybe because I don't want to see you."

"Draco, I'm sorry about last night…" I said quietly

"Forget about last night. It was a mistake. It was all a mistake." He said harshly and then turned around and walked up to the castle. I turned back towards the Three Broomsticks with tears in my eyes. I ran back in there and saw Harry sitting waiting patiently. Once he saw I was crying, he immediately wrapped an arm around me and told me everything was going to be okay.

**Draco's POV**

I can't believe I let Blaise lead me to believe she liked me in any way more than a friend. I was so stupid. I walked straight to Blaise's common room and let myself in.

"ZABINI!" I yelled throughout the common room and then I heard the door open and saw a random girl run out of his bedroom and out the door. Then I saw Blaise saunter out of his bedroom. He had a grin on his face until he saw mine then it turned into straight panic.

"What's up Drake?" He asked

"I can't believe I actually believed you when you said she actually liked me! How could I be so stupid?"

"Woah. Woah, mate what happened?"

"I went to tell her how I feel when I saw her having lunch with Potter. She was laughing and having fun and I could just tell on her face." I said letting my head drop slightly.

"You need to calm down, mate. Before you say something, you'll regret." He told me

"I just want her to be happy. But I want her to be happy with me." I said as I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes and so could Blaise.

"It's all going to be okay mate. I promise." Blaise said

I just nodded because I couldn't find the words to say anything.

"I better go. I don't particularly want to be here when she gets here." I said as Blaise nodded because he understood and with that I walked out and headed back to the Slytherin common room.

**Vanessa's POV**

After Harry got done consoling me, we ate out lunch and headed back to the castle. We parted ways when Harry went to go see Dad and I walked up to my common room. When I got there, I was met by a very distraught looking Blaise.

"Rough day sunshine?" He asked

"You have no idea." I said.

"Oh, I bet I do."

"Draco told you?" I asked

"He came straight here afterwards"

"I just don't know what to do now."

"What do you want to do?" Blaise asked

"I just want to be happy." I told him honestly.

"You know what will make you happy?" He questioned again

"Draco…" I gasped out, and I had to cover my mouth because I was shocked. That was the first time I had said that out loud and it felt so good.

"Well, what are you going to do about it?" He asked again

"I have to think of a plan."

"Or you could just go and tell him?"

"That's so boring." I said with a chuckle and Blaise rolled his eyes at me and went back to his studying. I walked into my room and grabbed my guitar. I sat on my bed and started strumming and singing a song that sort of fit my situation.

Me: _I don't think that passenger seat_

_Has ever looked this good to me_

_He tells me about his night_

_And I count the colors in his eyes_

_He'll never fall in love he swears_

_As he runs his fingers through his hair_

_I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong_

_And I don't think it ever crossed his mind_

_He tells a joke, I fake a smile_

_But I know all his favorite songs_

_And..._

_I could tell you his favorite color's green_

_He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth_

_His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes_

_And if you asked me if I love him,_

_I'd lie_

_He looks around the room_

_Innocently overlooks the truth_

_Shouldn't a light go on?_

_Doesn't he know that I've had him memorized for so long?_

_He sees everything black and white_

_Never let nobody see him cry_

_I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine_

_I could tell you his favorite color's green_

_He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth_

_His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes_

_And if you asked me if I love him,_

_I'd lie_

_He stands there, then walks away_

_My god if I could only say,_

_"I'm holding every breath for you..."_

_He'd never tell you but he can play guitar_

_I think he can see through everything but my heart_

_First thought when I wake up_

_Is "My god, he's beautiful."_

_So I put on my make-up_

_And pray for a miracle_

_Yes, I could tell you his favorite color's green_

_He loves to argue, oh, and it kills me_

_His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes_

_And if you asked me if I love him_

_If you asked me if I love him_

_I'd lie_

I heard the faint sound of clapping coming from the living room and laughed at Blaise. I knew Blaise could sing and especially rap. That's when an idea popped into my head. I walked out of my bedroom and saw Blaise laying on the couch.

"Your singing with me tomorrow at my party." I said very determinedly

"Ness, I don't sing." He said in a matter of fact tone.

"But you rap." I said smiling and he looked at me and realized I was completely serious. That's when he gave in and we started practicing. We practiced until it was time for dinner. We went into the Great Hall and walked over to our designated tables. I sat with Harry, Hermione, Ron, Jordan, and Ginny while Blaise sat with Draco. Once dinner was over everyone headed back to their common room. I was walking with Blaise when I heard footsteps come up behind us then slowly fade away. I looked behind me and realized it was Draco. I gave him a smile which he returned with a frown. Once we got to the common room Blaise and I retired to out bedrooms. I changed into my pajamas and fell fast asleep.


	7. Chapter 6

**Vanessa's POV**

I jostled awake after having a dream that was about the war, but all my friends died. I woke up screaming, crying, and sweating. Apparently, Blaise heard me screaming because only about 30 seconds after I woke up, he was walking in my room. He sat down next to me on my bed and wrapped an arm around me. I looked up at him and just busted into tears. He pulled me closer and started saying soothing things into my ear.

"It's okay. Everyone is okay. Everyone is safe. You don't have to worry anymore. Go back to sleep sweetheart. I'll be right here when you wake up. I promise." He whispered as he stroked my hair. He kept soothing me as I drifted back to sleep.

**Blaise's POV**

I watched Vanessa fall asleep again and felt so bad for her. I looked over at the clock and noticed that it was 9:00. I knew Drake was going to be coming up to get me for breakfast soon, but I couldn't leave her here by herself. So, I waited until I heard the door to the living room open and heard him yell for me.

"I'm here mate." I said only loud enough to let him hear me, but not loud enough to wake up Vanessa. I heard footsteps heading up the stairs until they stopped and the door opened. I gave him a nod and he stepped into her room.

"What's wrong? What happened?" He asked looking worried.

"She had a nightmare. It was bad Drake. She was so upset." I explained to him.

He looked at her with worry in his eyes then looked back at me.

"She should be waking up soon." I said giving him a look.

That brought a confused look to his face and then fear.

"Okay, I'm going to leave." He said scared.

"Mate, she's going to want to see you. She was really scared this morning." I told him.

"She's not going to want to see me." He shook his head, but when he said that I felt her stir under my chest. She slowly started to wake up and I could see the fear on Drake's face.

**Vanessa's POV**

I started to wake up when I heard Blaise talking. I sat up and looked around the room. When I saw Draco sitting on the edge of my bed, I threw myself towards him. Grabbing him into a hug and starting to cry again.

"Thank Merlin. I was so worried." I said in between the sobs racking my body.

"It's okay. I'm here." He soothed, wrapped an arm around me, and pulled me close.

"I was so scared." I said after finally calming myself down.

"It's okay." He said while gripping me tight. I nodded and leaned back on my bed.

"We're gonna go get breakfast. Do you wanna come with?" Blaise asked.

"I promised I would wait on Jordan and Hermione to get up." I told them and they nodded.

"Are you excited for the party tonight?" Blaise asked

"I'm more excited for my actual birthday tomorrow."

Blaise smiled and Draco nodded.

"Well, we're going to head off." Blaise said.

I nodded and they left my room to go to the Great Hall. Once they were gone, I got out of my bed and changed into some mom jeans and a pale pink off the shoulder crop top. Once I got dressed, I sat back down on my bed. I thought about what was going to happen between Draco and me. What will our relationship become? I thought about what everyone was telling me and how I felt. I debated on what I was going to do for what seemed like hours until I knew what I was going to do. I got up from my bed and headed towards the Gryffindor common room. Once I got there, I was greeted by the Fat Lady who decided now was the time so sing. I patiently waited until she was finished and when she was, I applauded her for her song. When she let me in, I walked up to the girl's dorms to find Hermione, Jordan, Lavender, Pavarti, and Ginny all sound asleep. I walked over to Hermione's bed and gently woke her up. Once she was awake, I went over to Jordan and did the same thing. When they were both ready, we headed down to breakfast.

"Have a bad night?" Hermione asked while looking at my face. I normally wear contacts, but my eyes were too red and puffy this morning.

"I had another nightmare. About the war. I'm okay now." I reassured them.

"Good. I couldn't live with my best friend being miserable all of the time." Jordan said as I smiled at them.

"I'm so lucky to have such great friends. I love you guys." I said.

Then, Jordan wrapped an arm around me and hugged me. We continued walking towards the Great Hall once we got there, we saw Harry and Ron sitting. Ron was eating while Harry was reading the Daily Prophet. I walked up and sat beside Harry and Jordan beside me. Harry looked up from the Daily Prophet, took one look at me, and gave me a concerned face.

"Nightmare. I'm okay now. I promise." I reassured him, and he grabbed my shoulder and gave me a side hug. I grabbed some toast that was on the plate on the table as Ron started to speak.

"So, Nessa, are you excited for your party tonight?"

"Of course! I'm very excited."

I noticed the doors to the Great Hall open and Harry nudged my arm. I looked over at the door to see Draco with Daphne Greengrass wrapped around his arm, hanging from him. I pried my eyes away from them to look over at Blaise and he was looking at them with rage in his eyes.

"I forgot something in my room. I'll meet you guys in class." I said as I got up very quickly and practically ran out of the Great Hall. Once I got outside, I heard footsteps following behind me, I turn around getting ready to scream at whoever is following me when I see that it is Harry. After I realize it is Harry, I immediately collapse into his arms and cry. Once I calmed myself down, I looked up and saw Blaise standing behind Harry looking very upset. When he saw I noticed him, he started walking towards us.

"Ness, I'm so sorry! When he got over to the Slytherin table, I gave him a piece of my mind and he was acting like it was not a big deal." He said trying to comfort me.

"It's not. Let's just get to class please. I don't wanna talk about it anymore." I said.

Harry and Blaise nodded and we started towards Arithmancy. When we got there, I was dreading sitting down because I was going to have to sit beside Draco. I walked over to my seat and put my headphones in and waited for class to start. When I noticed Setima Vector starting to talk, Draco still wasn't there. I looked over at Blaise and he shrugged like he didn't know where he was either. I rolled my eyes and just started taking notes about what Setima Vector was talking about. When she realized that no one was paying attention to her lecture she just dismissed class and let us go. I walked over to Blaise and we walked to Alchemy together.

"Ness, how are you doing?" Blaise asked.

"I'm fine." I lied.

"No, not about Drake. About this morning?" He questioned.

"Oh, _sigh_ I'm okay... I've been better, but I'm okay." I told him truthfully.

"Ness…" He tried to get me to talk about it, but I turned him down.

"Can we not talk about it right now?" I asked, and Blaise nodded and we continued towards Alchemy. When we got to Alchemy, I noticed Draco sitting over at his table and I could see Blaise visibly tense when he saw him. He started to walk over to him and fight with him again, but I grabbed his arm and held him back.

"It's not worth it. Don't fight with him over me." I said holding him back.

Blaise started to say something back, but he saw that I was being serious and just nodded and we sat down at our table. Professor Hermes gave us our assignment and Blaise and I started on it and finished it quickly so we got to go to lunch earlier than the others. We were walking to lunch Blaise and I started talking about my party.

"So, are you seriously making me do this tonight?" He asked

"Yes. It's gonna be good and fun!" I tried to make him excited.

He nodded but looked very unsure.

"You've never rapped in front of anyone, have you? You're nervous?" I joked with him, but I could tell he was actually nervous.

"No! Absolutely not! Well, maybe…"

We stopped in the middle of the corridor and he looked quite sheepish, a look I've never seen on Blaise Zabini before.

"You're going to do great Blaise. Don't be nervous. Everyone will love you, I promise." I told him

He swallowed hard and just nodded then gave me a side hug.

"Thanks Ness, I appreciate it."

We continued to walk towards the Great Hall for lunch. When we got there, we parted ways. I went over to the Gryffindor table and sat down at the seats that the trio and I normally sit at. I was by myself until Harry, Hermione, Jordan, and Ron got there.

"How did you and Blaise finish that assignment so quickly?" Hermione asked.

"We work well together. It just kind of happens, I don't really know." I explained to her.

"Nessa, you have Charms next right?" Harry asked and I nodded yes.

"Okay, we have assigned seats there too, and we sit together." He informed me.

"That's great!"

"Yea, lucky for you guys! I have to sit with Zabini." Ron said.

"Hey, he's not that bad!" I defended Blaise

Ron nodded sarcastically.

"Sure, he's not…" Ron said sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes at him and stuck my tongue out. _He's never gonna get it._ I grabbed a grilled cheese off the large serving plate and started eating it. I looked over towards the Slytherin table and I saw Blaise and Pansy Parkinson talking is hushed tones, but I couldn't spot Draco anywhere. Harry put his hand on my leg and squeezed just hard enough to make me notice. I looked over at him and he gave me a small smile. I smiled back and finished my lunch before it was time to leave. When it was time to leave, we all headed towards our Charms class. We got there and I realized that Draco was just sitting in his chair next to Jordan. Harry looked over at me and I just went over to my seat and sat down. Professor Flitwick started class and we started working on the Atmospheric Charm. Harry and I were slightly goofing around, but still trying to do the charm when I saw Draco and Jordan just sitting there. I walked over to their table to try to get them to work together.

"Hey, how are you guys doing?" I asked them.

Jordan gave me a look, and Draco just stared into space.

"Draco?" I said.

He turned his head toward me but gave no indication of an answer.

"No. No! You don't get to ignore me and act like I don't exist!" I raised my voice raise slightly.

He started to say something

"NO! You don't get to ignore me like I did something WRONG! I didn't do anything to you! And you don't get to act like I did!" I yelled and then I realized that everyone was now looking at me, and I just walked out of the class. Once I got outside the classroom, I walked to the bathroom and looked in the mirror to realize my hair was red and blue stripes.

"Fuck." I whispered under my breath.

As I was trying to calm myself down, I saw someone out of the corner of my eye walk into the bathroom. I turned around to see Pansy Parkinson standing in the bathroom.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Why do you care?" I asked her

"I thought what Draco did this morning was wrong. I also wanted to apologize for the potion incident."

"Why the change of heart?" I asked her.

"I've always known that Draco liked you and I've just recently realized that you make him happy. That's all I really care about is his happiness. We've always been best friends and I just want what's best for him." She explained to me.

"How do I know I can trust you?" I asked her.

"You can't know, but I've talked with Blaise and he thinks you are what is best for Draco. He says you make him a better person, and I believe that."

I nodded because I'm not too sure what to say.

"Well, okay then." I said

She put her hand toward me for a handshake, I gave her my hand for the handshake. After our handshake I walked out of the bathroom and headed to find Harry to tell him what happened. As I was walking in the corridor, I found him walking with Blaise.

"Ness, are you okay?" Blaise asked.

"Yea we were worried when you walked out of charms, but Parkinson walked out right after you and then Flitwick got angry and said that the next person who walked out of his class that wasn't dying was being sent straight to their head of house and Dumbledore." Harry explained.

"We didn't wanna make him any angrier than he already was." Blaise cut in.

"It's okay. I'm fine. Chill out guys." I told them.

"Drake was way out of line." Blaise said

I shrugged my shoulders and just continued to walk towards Ancient Runes.

"I've got Divination, I'll catch up with you later Nessa." Harry told me.

"Bye Harry!" I said waving towards him.

"Potter." Blaise said as he gave Harry a curt nod which Harry returned.

"Zabini." Harry said as he turned down the corridor towards the left while Blaise and I headed straight down the corridor towards our Ancient Runes class. Once we were alone, he turned his head towards me and then grabbed my shoulders and gave me a side hug while we were walking. I returned the hug by grabbing his waist and squeezing him into a hug.

"I'm sorry Drake is an arse. He's just scared." Blaise started explaining.

"Scared? Scared of what?" I asked him

"He's scared of hurting you." He explained more.

"Well, he's already checked that box. _Sigh._ He's an arse." I said slightly sad.

"He doesn't mean to be. He's trying to do what's best for you." Blaise told me.

I sighed again and continued to Ancient Runes because I didn't want to continue this conversation. He got the hint and stayed silent for the rest of our walk. We walked into our class and I saw Hermione sitting down at her seat and Draco sitting behind her. I took my seat beside Hermione while ignoring Draco. Once he noticed I was there he got up and came to try to talk to me.

"Nessa…" He tried to get me to look but I couldn't even look at him without bursting out in tears, so I just looked away.

"Vanessa…" He said again.

"Go away. Please." I practically begged him.

"Vanessa, please hear me out." He tried again.

"She doesn't wanna talk to you ferret. Leave her alone." Dean started to get out of his seat to come over to us.

"What are you going to do about it, Thomas?" Draco started

"Everyone just stop, please! I don't want to deal with this today." I yelled.

**Draco's POV**

"Everyone just stop, please! I don't want to deal with this today." She yelled at the both of us and a light bulb just went off in my head. _Vanessa has her party today. Fuck I'm such an arse. _I looked over at Vanessa one more time before I walked back over to my seat next to Blaise. I looked over at Vanessa and she just laid her head down on the table until Professor Babbling started with our lecture.

**Vanessa's POV**

I'm just so tired of all the fighting. I just want to have a good last year at Hogwarts. I quickly finished the assignment with Hermione and Professor Babbling checked it and allowed us to leave early. I told Hermione I would catch up with her later before dinner. She nodded and headed towards the library while I headed towards Severus' class without any regard to if he has a class or not. I went to the Defense Against the Dark Arts class and waltzed into his classroom literally not caring as to who was there. When I walked in there, I noticed he was teaching so I went around the back of the room and into his office and sat down in his chair at his desk. While waiting on him to finish his class, I sat at his desk and accidentally fell asleep in his chair.

**Draco's POV**

I watched as Vanessa and Granger walked out of our class and into the corridor. I hurried and finished my assignment and handed it to Professor Babbling and quickly walked out of the class. Vanessa is probably with Granger and Potter, so I headed down to the Defense Against the Dark Arts class to talk with Severus. I walked into his class as he was dismissing his class, so they were rushing out as I was walking in.

"Oh Draco, nice to see you. Come in my office." Severus said guiding me into his office and I was prepared to sit down with him.

**Vanessa's POV**

I heard Severus open the door to his office, and I started to wake up. Once I got woken up, I looked towards the door and I saw Severus walk in, but I also saw Draco walking in behind him. "Oh… Um…" I started, but Draco cut me off.

"I can come back." Draco said

"No. I'm gonna go." I said as I got up out of Severus' chair and hurried out of his office towards the Transfiguration classroom. I was walking so fast that I didn't ever notice some first year trying to catch up to me from behind until I turned a corner and saw him running out of the corner of my eye. So, I stopped and apologized to him and knelt so he didn't have to look up at me when he was talking to me.

"Headmaster Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall request you in the Headmaster's office." the first year said as I nodded at him and he scrambled down the corridor. I slowed my pace down and headed to Dad's office. Once I got to the bottom of the staircase, I said the password and walked up the spiral stairs into the office. When I got there, I noticed Minerva and Dad standing around his desk looking worried.

"What's wrong my dear?" Minerva asked as I sat down in one of the chairs.

"Nothing, just some things going on." I tried to cover myself.

"Professor Flitwick sounded concerned today when I spoke to him." Dad said

"_Sigh._ Was it about what happened in class today? Because that was nothing." I tried to explain without giving away my crisis.

"It doesn't seem like nothing…" Minerva said as she moved behind me to start running her fingers through my hair because she knows it makes me less tense.

"_Sigh. _Well it's not really nothing, but there isn't really anything to do about it." I said

"I disagree dear." Dad told me.

"Well what do you suggest I do?" I asked.

"Be patient. Don't get too hard on yourself or too hard on him. He needs time. He needs to remember that he is worthy to be happy, sweetheart." He told me.

"He's right, you know." Minerva agreed and I just nodded because I didn't know what to say because I didn't even know that they knew about Draco and I. _Hell, I don't even know what Draco and I are anymore. _

"I have to go to dinner and then go to get ready." I said and they both nodded and gave me a hug before I left the room. I went to the Great Hall to try to find Hermione, Ginny, and Jordan so that we could eat and get ready for my party. I walked inside and saw them sitting together with Harry and Ron as well. I walked over and sat down beside Harry and started to eat some dinner.

"You okay?" Harry asked

"Yes! I'm tired of people asking if I'm okay! I'm fine!" I practically screamed and everyone around me went silent and I automatically felt bad.

"I'm sorry, I'm just tired of all this. I'm fine. I promise." I told them all and Harry nodded and squeezed my leg because he understands. We finished our dinner and the girls and I headed to my personal bedroom in the castle which is near the headmaster's office. Once we got there, we started to get ready for my luau themed party.

"Are you excited, Ness?" Ginny asked

"I'm just kind of ready for this day to be over, if I'm being honest." I told them defeated.

"Oh no! Don't say that! You're going to have a great time!" Jordan said optimistically.

"I hope so." I said as I walked over to the kitchenette area and pulled out a bottle of firewhiskey and took a long swig straight from the bottle. I held it to the others.

"Anyone else want some?" I asked them

Hermione grabbed the bottle from my hand and took some, as well as Jordan and Ginny. I continued getting ready by doing my hair, makeup, and putting on my black bathing suit with red flowers on the top and accessories. Whenever we were all done, we all took one last swig of the firewhiskey and headed towards the Great Hall for the party. When we got there, I went to find Blaise to remind him he still has to sing tonight. I found him standing beside Theodore Nott and Pansy. I gave them a smile and a nod and pulled Blaise aside towards the stage.

"You ready?" I asked him.

"As ready as I'll ever be…" He said with a small smile.

"You're going to do great!" I reassured him.

He nodded as we walked onstage and the music started.

Blaise: _Ask for money, and get advice_

_Ask for advice, get money twice_

_I'm from the Dirty, but that chico nice_

_Y'all call it a moment, I call it life_

Me: _One day when the light is glowing_

_I'll be in my castle golden_

_But until the gates are open_

_I just wanna feel this moment (oh)_

_I just wanna feel this moment (oh)_

_I just wanna feel this moment_

Blaise: _Mr Worldwide_

_Oye mamita, come on, dale, que la cosa esta rica_

Me: _Feel this moment_

Blaise: _Reporting live, from the tallest building in Tokyo_

_Long ways from them hard ways_

_Bill sos, and oh yeas_

_Dade County, always, 305 all day_

_Now baby we can parle, oh baby we can party_

_She read books, especially about red rooms and tie ups_

_I got her hooked, 'cause she seen me in a suit with the red tie tied up_

_Meet and greet, nice to meet ya, but time is money_

_Only difference is I own it, now let's stop time and enjoy this moment_

Me: _One day when the light is glowing_

_I'll be in my castle golden_

_But until the gates are open_

_I just wanna feel this moment (oh)_

_I just wanna feel this moment (oh)_

_I just wanna feel this moment_

_Feel this moment_

Blaise: _I see the future but live for the moment, make sense don't it_

_Now make dollars, I mean billions, I'm a genius, I mean brilliant_

_The streets is what schooled 'em_

_And made 'em slicker than Slick Rick the Ruler_

_I've lost a lot, and learned a lot_

_But I'm still undefeated like Shooter_

_I'm far from cheap, I break down companies with all my peeps_

_Baby we can travel the world_

_And I can give you an all you can see_

_Time is money_

_Only difference is I own it, like a stop watch, let's stop time and enjoy this moment_

Me: _One day when the light is glowing_

_I'll be in my castle golden_

_But until the gates are open_

_I just wanna feel this moment (oh)_

_I just wanna feel this moment (oh)_

_I just wanna feel this moment_

Blaise: _Come one, feel this moment_

Me: _I just wanna feel this moment_

_(Oh) I just wanna feel this moment_

When the music stopped, I heard the crowd burst into applause and grabbed Blaise into a huge hug.

"Congrats, you just performed in front of people." I said into his ear.

He returned the hug and gave me a huge smile.

"Thank you so much, Nessa." Blaise said.

We walked off the stage and I saw Harry and Ron over by the punch bowl, so I walked over to them and hopefully spiked punch.

"Is the punch spiked?" I asked.

Ron gave me a smile and a nod.

"Yes!" I said excitedly as I grabbed a cup and poured myself a glass of punch. Once I was finished with my punch, I grabbed Hermione by the arms and brought her over to the dance floor. We had been dancing for a while when I noticed Draco standing at the door to the Great Hall looking and staring at me. I decided to take a break from dancing and went to go get some water, and when I did Draco came over to me.

"Can we talk?" He asked.

I just nodded as he took my hand and brought me outside and into a classroom. When we walked into the classroom, I noticed that the room was decorated with candles and there was a keyboard in there as well.

"I know I've been a complete arse lately and I'm sorry. I just think that you are just too good for me." Draco started.

I opened my mouth to speak but he continued talking.

"But I talked to Severus and he talked to me about some things and I wanted to say that I'm sorry. I am so sorry. I don't expect you to forgive me but…"

Before he could even finish his sentence, I grabbed him in a hug that he immediately returned. I squeezed him so tightly and I didn't want to let him go, ever. He pulled away from the hug and looked me in the eyes.

"I have something for you." He said

I looked at him very confused before he started towards the keyboard. He started playing the piano and singing the lyrics he wrote.

Draco: _She don't laugh at everything but when she does the planet swings around her_

_She don't step on sidewalks seams, her teenage boyfriends all still dream about her_

_She don't need the glitter of the Vegas' lights, _

_She blow a kiss and leave you spinning' like a tilt-a-whirl_

_I met a girl_

_She made me smile, she made me wait_

_She crossed the street, she crossed my heart_

_She fixed her dress, she bit her lip, and it lit me up_

_I met a girl with crazy shoes and baby blues_

_The way she moves is changing my whole world_

_I met a girl_

_I met a girl_

_The sunshine waits for her to wake up, she's a ponytail no makeup Saturday_

_'Cause she don't need umbrellas in the summer rain, she could catch the eye of a hurricane_

_In blue jeans and pearls_

_I met a girl_

_She made me smile, she made me wait_

_She crossed the street, she crossed my heart_

_She fixed her dress, she bit her lip, and it lit me up_

_I met a girl with crazy shoes and baby blues_

_The way she moves is changing my whole world_

_Oh I met a girl_

_Oh I met a girl_

_She turned around and it felt like the world went upside down_

_And the only thing I could say was "hey", and I'm just glad she didn't walk away_

_I met a girl_

_She made me smile, she made me wait_

_She crossed the street, she crossed my heart_

_She fixed her dress, she bit her lip, and it let me up_

_I met a girl with crazy shoes and baby blues_

_The way she moves is changing my whole world_

_I met a girl_

When he was finished, he stood up and looked over at me. I walked over to him and brought his face down to me and gently kissed him. When we broke apart, he smiled down at me and I returned it.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Draco asked.

"Of course." I told him smiling.

He grinned again and I just couldn't help but giggle. When we left the classroom, I realized my party was over and we both headed back to mine and Blaise's room. I grabbed his hand and intertwined our fingers together. Once we got to the room we walked in and Blaise was nowhere to be found.

"I'm going to go change. I'll be right back." I told him as he nodded and I walked into my bedroom and changed into some pajamas. I went out into the living room and saw Draco sitting on the couch.

"It's getting late…" I said

"Yeah, I should probably head to the dungeons…" He said, but I cut him off

"No! I mean… You could stay here for the night."

He looked up, smirked at me, and said

"You're eager, Vanessa…"

"Shut up! That's not what I meant." I said playfully hitting me in the shoulder.

"I know." He said as he laughed. He went into Blaise's room to grab some pajamas and changed into them. When he was done changing, we went into my room and laid in the bed together and cuddled until I heard Blaise come in, but I also heard someone else come in with him, so I yelled…

"REMEMBER THE SEX RULE!"

"Shut up!" Blaise retorted back

Draco laughed into the top of my head, trying to be quiet but failed.

"THE RULES APPLY TO YOU TOO!" Blaise screamed

"SHUT UP WHORE!" I yelled back

I laughed and so did Blaise. I snuggled closer to Draco and he wrapped his arms around me as I put my head on his chest. He kissed the top of my head and squeezed me with his arm.

"Get some sleep, Vanessa." Draco said stroking my hair until he fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 7

**Draco's POV**

I woke up with Vanessa laying on my chest fast asleep. I smiled to myself and kissed the top of her head, I slowly extracted my body out from underneath her and went to the kitchen area but stopped when I saw Blaise's door slightly ajar. I slowly pushed the rest of his door open to see him and a red headed girl making out in his bed. I cleared my throat and she jumped off him and fell face first back into the pillow. He sighed and he directed his attention to me.

"Vanessa is still asleep. I would suggest getting her out of here before she wakes up. I want her to have a good birthday." I told the both of them. Blaise nodded and I left them to it while I hurried down to the Great Hall to bring Vanessa breakfast. When I walked into the Great Hall, I felt a pair of eyes on me as I walked into the kitchen. I found one of the house elves and started speaking to them about what I needed when I heard someone clear their throat. I turned around to see Potter standing there looking at me.

"What do you want, Potter? I don't particularly have the time for it." I asked.

"Where is she? She's normally awake by now." He said

"She's fine, Potter."

"That's not what I asked, Malfoy. Where is she?"

"She's asleep in her bed. She's fine." I told him.

"I want to believe you, for her, but I really don't." He said as the house elves came back to me.

"Mister Malfoy, we delivered the things to Miss Vanessa's kitchen for you." The first elf said.

"Yes, Mister Malfoy everything you asked." The second one continued and I nodded at them then they disappeared. I looked back towards Potter as he started to speak.

"Very well, Malfoy. Have her come see us at some time we have things for her birthday."

He exited the kitchens with a curt nod towards me. Once he was gone, I quickly exited the kitchens through the portrait hole, and quickly returned to Vanessa's room. When I walked in, I saw Blaise sitting on the couch looking very confused.

"You wanna talk?" I asked and Blaise looked at me like I had grown 3 different heads.

"No. Since when did you turn into a therapist?" He questioned

"Vanessa is rubbing off on me, I guess…" I said with a chuckle, then I heard her door open and she walked out.

"Speak of the devil." I said with a smile.

**Vanessa's POV**

I woke up and realized Draco wasn't in bed anymore. I frowned and got out of bed and started into the kitchen.

"Speak of the devil." I heard him say then I smiled at him as I noticed the display of breakfast on the counter, so I went to get some. Then, I walked over to him and he snaked his hand around my waist and kissed the top of my head. I looked up and him and then noticed Blaise sitting on the couch with his head in his hands. I got out of Draco's grasp and walked over to him.

"Do you wanna talk?" I asked Blaise.

Blaise just nodded his head slowly.

"I'm gonna go change." Draco said as he looked over at me and smiled as he asked me.

"Go have lunch with your friends, but come out to dinner with me?"

"Of course." I said as I walked back over to him and gave him a gentle kiss, and then he left. I looked over towards Blaise and he was staring off into space.

"You ready?" I questioned him.

"As ready as I'm gonna be… So, I've been hooking up with this girl." He started

"And? It's not like you don't do that already?" I questioned with a small laugh, but he glared at me and continued.

"And well we like each other but we can't be together."

"Why?" I asked.

"We just can't."

"But why?" I asked again

"WE JUST CAN'T!" Blaise yelled.

The room went silent. _Blaise has never yelled at me like that..._

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell." He said looking down at the ground

I nodded, understanding that he is confused and frustrated.

"I understand why you think that, but you were the biggest motivation for Draco and me, and to hear you say that… I don't believe it one bit. I don't believe it at all." I told him

"You don't understand, Ness." He said

"I don't understand? I'm dating the boy who almost murdered my father." I explained

"Ness, you know…" Blaise started to speak, but I cut him off.

"Yes, I know he was scared. He was confused and scared out of his mind. But you saying that you and this girl can't be together is bullshit. You're just scared."

"I'm not scared." He said.

"You're scared about what's going to happen."

"So what? What's it going to do for me? Nothing! Her family isn't going to accept me. Her friends aren't going to accept me. It's not going to work out. So why try?" He questioned.

"That's like saying 'I'm going to die, so why should I try to live?' That's BULLSHIT. You're scared and you're being a coward. Man up!" I told him, slightly aggressive and he just nodded.

"You don't wanna know who she is?" Blaise asked.

"You didn't tell me when we first started, so you don't want me to know and that's okay." I said and he wrapped his arms around me in a hug and I returned it.

"Thank you." He said while smiling.

"You're welcome. Now I'm gonna put some clothes on. You gonna be okay?" I asked him.

"Yea, I'm fine." He nodded and I smiled at him and walked into my room and fixed my hair and makeup and changed into some flared jeans and a long sleeved grey crisscross crop top. When I was finished getting ready, I walked back out into the living area to see Blaise was nowhere to be seen. So, I headed out the door and started to the Gryffindor common room to find my other friends. I was on my way to the Gryffindor common room when I saw a flash of two redheads walking in the same direction as I was. I started a slight jog to catch up to them. I noticed it was Fred and George and started into a full out sprint to run to them. When I got close enough, I jumped and landed onto Fred's back, he stumbled forward a bit then regained his composure.

"Well, hello birthday girl!" George said and Fred turned his neck around to try to see me.

"Happy Birthday, Nessa!" Fred said smiling

"Thanks guys! What are you guys doing here?" I asked

"Well, we remembered it was your birthday…" Fred started

"And Ron told us that you guys were going out to lunch…" George continued

"And we thought we would tag along." Fred finished

"Really?! Who's watching the shop?" I asked them

"We had Lee watch it while we came to see you!" Fred explained

"We couldn't miss your birthday!" George assured me

"You're awesome!" I said excited

"So where were you off to?" Fred asked

"I was going up to the Gryffindor common room to find everyone to go to lunch." I told them

"We will accompany you there!" George said

"Well I would have hoped so because I'm not getting off Fred's back. Looks like you're going to have to carry the birthday girl up to the tower!" I laughed

"Ha! Not bloody likely Nessa!" Fred said with a chuckle

"Hey, I figured I had to try!" I said as I jumped off his back and walked around so that I was in between them and we started off once again to the Gryffindor common room.

"So, what have you been up to since the last time we saw you, Nessa?" George asked and I debated on telling them the truth but concluded that it would be too long of a story for right now.

"Not a whole lot. I had my birthday party last night and that was fun, but other than that not much has been going on." I said as they nodded but gave each other a knowing look.

"What was that look for?" I asked

"Oh, nothing little Vanessa." Fred said as he patted the top of my head since he was pretty much a whole foot taller than me. I looked up at him and glared.

"You know I hate secrets AND people patting me on top of the head." I told him but Fred and George just laughed and we continued to the top of the tower. When we got there the Fat Lady let us in immediately and I saw Harry, Ron, Hermione, Jordan, Ginny, Neville, Dean, Seamus, and Luna all sitting there waiting on us.

"Happy Birthday, Vanessa!" They all said

"Thank you guys!"

"We were planning on taking you to eat in Hogsmeade." Hermione said

"Is that okay?" Ron asked looking over at me.

"That's perfect!" I said excited

"Nessa, can I talk to you before we head out? Alone?" Harry asked and I gave him a smile and nodded. We walked over to a corner of the common room and stood there while we talked.

"So, you fixed things with Malfoy?" He asked

"Yea, how did you know?" I responded

"I saw him go into the kitchen this morning and you weren't awake yet. If he was just coming down for breakfast he wouldn't have went into the kitchen. So, I went to talk to him to make sure you were okay. He really likes you." He told me with a smile

"I know. I like him too. I'm glad we made up yesterday." I said grinning

"Vanessa be careful. I'm glad you're happy, but just be careful."

"I can take care of myself Harry, but I'll be careful. I promise."

He nodded and we walked over to join the others.  
"Everyone ready to head over to Hogsmeade?" Hermione asked and we all nodded and started out of the portrait hole. We were walking to the front of Hogwarts when I caught a glimpse of Draco with Blaise and Pansy. I gave all of them a small smile and saw Pansy and Blaise smile back and Draco gave me a quick wink. I felt a blush creep up onto my face, but I quickly just walked out the door with my friends. I quickened my pace and caught up with Hermione.

"So, Mione, where are we going for lunch?" I asked her

"I was thinking the Three Broomsticks! Is that okay with you? Since it is your birthday?" She asked

"Of course! That's great!"

"Happy Birthday, Ness!" Hermione said and I grabbed her hand then we skipped off towards the Three Broomsticks leaving the others in the dust. Once we got there, we requested a table for twelve and waited on the others to catch up to us. When the table was ready and everyone got there, we went over to sit down and order drinks. I ended up ordering a glass of water and a firewhiskey; most everyone else ordered a butterbeer Fred and George followed in my and suit and ordered a water and a firewhiskey.

"So, Ness, do you want your gifts before food or after?" Ron asked

"You guys got me gifts? You didn't have to do that!" I said scolding them slightly.

"Of course, we did, Vanessa!" Dean told me excitedly.

"You're our friend!" Neville said with a smile.

"You guys are great! It doesn't matter to me! Whatever you guys want to do is fine with me!" I told them

"Let's do them now! I can't wait to see your face!" Jordan said and I nodded as everyone got out their gifts and passed them to me. I started with Ron's gift; I opened it up to see a pair of Adidas superstars in black and white. I thanked him a lot then moved onto Harry's box. As I opened it, I almost had a heart attack when I opened the box to see a brand-new muggle camera!

"Harry James Potter! I told you that I didn't want anything and you go out and get me the most expensive muggle camera on the market!?" I yelled to him while giving him a smile.

"You deserve the best, Nessa." He said to me

"Thank you so much, Harry!"

After I was done dying over Harry's gift, I moved onto George's gift which was a large stack of pranking books written by him and Fred. I laughed and thanked him. Next was Fred's gift, as I opened the box, I could've killed him too! I opened the box to see an Apple Watch!

"Fred Weasley! Once again I tell you not to get me anything and you spend the most amount of money possible!" I screamed

"I agree with Harry, Vanessa, you deserve it!" Fred said as I rolled my eyes, thanked him profusely, and gave him a hug seeing as he was sat to the right of me. I moved on to Neville's gift and saw that it was a sunflower choker which I thanked him for. After Neville's box, the next one was Dean's; I opened his to see a faux leather beret. I exploded with thanks and gave him a small smile as he was sitting across from me. The last box of the guys gifts was Seamus', I opened his box to find a black purse, which I thanked him for. I then moved onto the girls' boxes, Hermione's being the one I started with first. I opened her gift to see a beautiful pearl necklace with a gold clasp. I grabbed her in an awkward, sitting down side hug and thanked her. Then was Jordan's box, it was a lot larger than the others so I was already slightly concerned. I opened her box to fine incredible thigh high black heeled boots. I screamed with joy and thanked her about seventy times. After I was done fangirling over my new boots, I moved on to Luna's small box. I retch into the small box to find pastel pink fuzzy earrings. I gave her a smile and thanked her. Finally, was Ginny's box, I opened her box to see a gorgeous grey clutch purse. I thanked her and finally slumped back into my seat.

"Okay, now I'm officially tired!" I said with a laugh

Everyone laughed with me as our drinks came out and we ordered our food. After we ordered our food, Fred nudged my arm and gave me a side glance. He started whispering to me so no one else would hear.

"So, what is going on with you?" Fred asked with a smirk

"What do you mean?" I questioned him

"I don't know. You just seem different." Fred said

"Good different?" I asked with a chuckle

"Definitely! Happier, livelier maybe? You just seem like you enjoy life more now than before." He said with a smile towards me

"I'm not sure but thank you. You're one of the most important people in my life. I love you like you're my family." I told him truthfully

"You are family. You're my little sister, and I would do anything for you." He told me as he grabbed my shoulder for a side hug.

"I know. You all would. I love you guys, you are a huge part of my life and part of my family." I said while he nodded and we turned back to the conversation being held at the table about Quidditch this season.

"I can't believe Demelza Robbins quit on us mid-season!" Ron said angrily

"Yea, I don't know who I will get to replace her on such a short notice." Harry said eyeing me across the table.

"No. No. No. I'm done with Quidditch." I told him, quickly shooting him down

"Please! You are the best chaser Gryffindor has had since Harry's dad!" Ginny begged

"She's right, Nessa. You're the best chaser I've ever seen!" George agreed

"But guys! I said I was done with Quidditch to work on my grades this year." I told them

"Your grades are perfection! You don't need to focus on them." Harry said

"Yes, she does, but you can't get any better than an Outstanding in every subject." Hermione agreed

"Okay. Let me think about it. I'll let you know by Monday, okay?" I told everyone

"Okay. I'll take it." Harry said and he gave me a grin, already knowing my answer before I did. Once our food came out, we started eating and continued talking about school and slowly transitioned slowly into the Triwizard Tournament.

"So, are you guys excited to go to France?" George asked

"Definitely! I'm excited to see who is picked to be Hogwarts' champion." Ron said

"Yeah me too." Dean agreed

"Yeah and Beauxbatons girls are so hot." Seamus said with a grin

Hermione, Ginny, Jordan, Luna, and I all rolled our eyes in sync at that comment.

"I'm excited to see what the tasks are this year." Jordan said

"Yeah they have to be different than the last time." Neville agreed while we all nodded in unison. When we were all finished with our food, we paid the waitress and left the restaurant. We said goodbye to Fred and George as they headed back to their shop, and everyone else turned towards the castle. Once we reached the castle, I turned to my friends and gave them all a hug.

"I'm going to see you guys later. I have to go and check on something." I told them and they all nodded then went their separate ways. I turned around and went to see my dad. I was walking down the corridors when I got pulled into an empty classroom. I looked around, startled, before I saw Blaise standing there smiling.

"Blaise! What the hell are you doing?!" I asked still shocked from being pulled into the classroom

"I didn't get a chance to give you your presents this morning!" He said with a smile

"So, you give me a heart attack?" I asked with a small laugh

"That wasn't the goal, but if it happened in the process that isn't my fault." He said laughing and I rolled my eyes at him.

"Oh, and I have your presents from someone else." He said kind of awkwardly

"Draco?" I asked filled with confusion

"No, Pansy."

"Pansy? Why did she get me something?" I questioned

"I don't know. She said something about you two making up." He said still confused

"We did, but I didn't expect this." I told him honestly

"Just open them!" He said as he handed me the two very different boxes. One was wrapped in silver and green wrapping paper, and the other one was wrapped in very sparkly, glitter paper. I decided to open the silver and green box, which I opened to see a black leather jacket. I grabbed Blaise in a hug and thanked him a lot. Then I grabbed the glittery box and opened it to see metallic knee-high boots and a bright red lipstick.

"Remind me to thank Pansy when I see her next." I told him with a smile

"Of course."

"Have you seen Draco?" I asked

"Not since this morning."

"I wonder where he went. Well, if that's all you wanted, I was going to see my dad."

"Yea, that's all."

I walked out of the classroom and back into the corridor and headed towards dad's office. I stopped at the statue and whispered the password. Once the statue started to move, I followed it up the stairs and into the office. Dad was sitting at his desk reading the Daily Prophet and noticed I was there almost immediately.

"Vanessa, happy birthday!" Dad said as he got up out of his seat to walk around his desk and give me a hug.

"Thanks dad."

"So, what is the occasion that you come to see your old man?"" He asked with a chuckle

"Since it was my birthday, I thought I would come and see you."

"Honey, you should be spending this day with your friends."

"I've already spent some time with them and I want to spend time with you." I told him honestly

"Did you fix things with Draco?" He asked

"Yes."

"So…?" He questioned while wiggling his eyebrows

I think you're right! I'm gonna try and find some of my friends!" I said with a laugh and he grabbed me in a hug.

"I love you, Vanessa."

"I love you too, dad!"

"Now go and find some friends to spend your birthday with." He said smiling

"Okay, I will."

I left his office and headed back to the heads' common room. _Even though I told dad I would find friends, I need some me time. I'm probably going to try to take a nap. _I opened the door to the common room and saw a perfectly good couch and plopped down on it and fell asleep immediately.

I awoke a few hours later to Blaise walking in the common room.

"Don't you have a date with Draco tonight?" Blaise said as he walked through the door

"Shit! What time is it?" I asked slightly freaking out

"5:30"

I jumped off the couch and ran into my room to start getting ready. I grabbed my brush and started rapidly brushing my hair. Then I took my wand and made my hair start curling itself while I started on my makeup. I started with my eye makeup and made it a brown smoky eye. Then moved onto my lips and they were a dark wine-red color. Once my hair and makeup were done, I quickly changed into a black cocktail dress with a gold belt around my waist and grabbed my black heels with gold detailing. After I got dressed, I grabbed some of my gold jewelry and put it on before I walked out into the living room area. As I walked into the living area, I saw Draco and Blaise talking and waiting on me. When they noticed my presence in the room, they both looked towards me and I saw Draco's jaw drop to the floor.

"Hey… You look gorgeous." He said with a smile. I looked at Draco to see him in dark dress pants with a white button up undershirt and a black blazer over top of his white shirt. He also had on black suede dress shoes instead of his usual shoes.

"You don't look so bad yourself, someone knows how to clean up nice!" I smiled at him and he laughed at me then extended his arm for me to be escorted by.

"You ready to go?" He asked

"Of course." I told him as I took his arm and before I could think I realized we were apparating. I closed my eyes because I don't like apparating with other people, I like to be in control. When I realized we were there, I opened my eyes to see that we were on a busy street with people walking all around us.

"Draco, where are we?" I asked him

"Muggle London."

"Muggle London? Why?"

"I wanted to take you to dinner and not have people looking and staring us down. With the war, people in the wizarding world look at me and my family differently. Even after the trials and even after Potter vouched for us, people still believe that I'm plotting Voldemort's return. So, I wanted you to have a nice birthday without people staring." He said, looking down at the concrete floor below us.

"You know, people stare at me as well. It wouldn't be just because of you. You can't blame yourself." I told him trying to reassure him.

"They stare at you for a different reason. They stare at you because you saved the world, but I betrayed it. They look at you like a hero, while I'm the villain and they're right. But I want you to have a good birthday, so let's get to the restaurant."

I didn't want to argue with him, so I just nodded as he led the way to the restaurant. When we got to the outside of the restaurant I looked around and noticed how fancy it was.

"Draco… This place is really fancy." I told him slightly concerned.

"I wanted you to have a really nice dinner on your birthday, come on we have reservations." He said as he pulled me up to the host and we got seated at our table. We ordered our drinks and our food then had some time to chat before our food came.

"Have you had a good birthday so far?" Draco asked

"Of course! Best birthday yet!"

"Good. I'm happy that you're happy." He said with a smile

He had his hand on top of the table, so I put my hand on top of his and squeezed. He gave me a smile.

"Stay with me tonight?" I asked hopeful

"Of course, my love."

I smiled back at him and squeezed his hand again.

"Good. I like it when you're there…" I told him honestly

"I like being around you. He said with a smile

"I like being around you too." I said and smiled back at him. Without either of us noticing the waiter brought us our food and set it down in front of us. We thanked him and started eating the delicious looking food in front of us. Once we were done with the food, we paid the bill and tipped our waiter generously. Then we were out the door and walking down the street. After we found a nice, quiet place, we apparated back to Hogwarts.

"Go on upstairs, I will be up in a minute I have to get something." Draco said then I nodded and we turned in opposite directions. As I was walking up to my dorm, I got stopped by Ron, Harry, Jordan, and Hermione.

"Nessa, why weren't you at dinner?" Ron asked

"Yeah, where were you?" Jordan questioned

"Chill out guys! I had dinner with Sirius and Remus for my birthday." I lied and looked over at Harry and he rolled my eyes at my lie, but I can't tell them about Draco and me just yet.

"That's good! We were just worried about you!" Jordan exclaimed

"I'm okay. I'm tired guys, I'm going to head up to bed." I told them and Harry grinned at me.

"Have a nice night, Nessa. And happy birthday!" He said as he turned towards the Gryffindor tower, and the others said their goodbyes and followed in suit. Once I finally got to my common room, I looked around and saw that Blaise was nowhere to be found so I sat on the couch and waited on Draco to get there. It wasn't long before I heard the door open and saw Draco peeking his head inside. I walked over to open the door to let him inside.

"Come on in!" I told him

When he came inside, I noticed he was holding a bouquet of sunflowers (my favorite flowers), a small box, and had a very large box floating behind him.

"Oh, my Merlin! Draco!"

"I told you I wanted you to have a good birthday." He said as he walked into the kitchen to get a vase to put the sunflowers in, and then returned to the living room. He handed me the small box first.

"Open."

I glared at him for a second then slowly ripped the paper off the small box to reveal a white gold ring with a small heart where normally the stone would be.

"Oh Draco, it's beautiful!" I told him excitedly

"I'm glad you liked it, now open the other one." He said with a smile as I walked over to the large box and ripped off the paper and screamed! It was an old school keyboard and a two-story stand!

"Draco! Where on earth did you find this?!" I screamed and I gripped him in a tight hug, squeezed him tight.

"That's a secret." He said with a smirk

"Why don't we test it out?" I asked

"Do you want to do the honors?" He asked

I stood up and started playing a tune, and Draco started singing some lyrics.

Draco: _I walked across an empty land_

_I knew the pathway like the back of my hand_

_I felt the earth beneath my feet_

_Sat by the river, and it made me complete_

Both: _Oh, simple thing, where have you gone?_

_I'm getting old, and I need something to rely on_

_So tell me when you're gonna let me in_

_I'm getting tired, and I need somewhere to begin_

Me: _I came across a fallen tree_

_I felt the branches of it looking at me_

_Is this the place we used to love?_

_Is this the place that I've been dreaming of?_

Both: _Oh, simple thing, where have you gone?_

_I'm getting old, and I need something to rely on_

_So tell me when you're gonna let me in_

_I'm getting tired, and I need somewhere to begin_

_And if you have a minute, why don't we go_

_Talk about it somewhere only we know?_

_This could be the end of everything_

_So why don't we go_

_Somewhere only we know?_

_Somewhere only we know?_

Draco: _Oh, simple thing, where have you gone?_

_I'm getting old, and I need something to rely on_

Me: _So tell me when you're gonna let me in_

_I'm getting tired, and I need somewhere to begin_

Both: _And if you have a minute, why don't we go_

_Talk about it somewhere only we know?_

_This could be the end of everything_

_So why don't we go?_

_Somewhere only we know_

_Somewhere only we know_

_Somewhere only we know?_

Me: I love singing with you.

Draco: I love singing with you as well. It's getting late you should probably get some sleep.

Me: I'm going to change, you should too.

I gave him a smile as I walked into my room to change into my pajamas. I walked back out into the living area and sat down on the couch until Draco was done changing. He came out of Blaise's room and looked around the corner to find me sitting on the couch.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked

"Just thinking… Not about anything in particular." I told him honestly.

"You ready for bed?" He asked me

I nodded and jumped up to grab his hand and then took him into my bedroom. We laid down on the bed, he grabbed my waist and pulled me close to him. He kissed the top of my head, and we both went to sleep.


	9. Chapter 8

**Vanessa's POV**

I rolled over and felt around the bed but couldn't find Draco. My eyes slowly opened and saw that I was sitting in an empty bed, but when I looked out the window, I noticed it was still dark outside. I cast a wordless Tempus to realize it was only four in the morning. _Where has Draco gone off to? _I slowly got out of bed, grabbed one of my fleece blankets, and shuffled out of my bedroom. I was shuffling into the living room, but I froze when I saw Draco sitting on the window seat staring out of the window in the dark. I quietly walked over to him, and softly put my hand on his shoulder. He jumped around and I was met with his face, even in the dark I could see his bloodshot eyes and tear stained cheeks. He relaxed when he saw it was me and then grabbed me by my waist and pulled me into his lap. He rested his head on my shoulder and I laid my head back onto his chest.

"Did I wake you?" He asked as I settled into his arms

I shook my head no.

"I rolled over to cuddle with you and realized you weren't there. Bad dream?"

He nodded and sighed. It was a while before he started to explain, but I didn't push him. If he was going to tell me I was going to let him do it in his own time.

"I keep seeing him. I keep seeing him kill you. Over and over again. He would kill you and then bring you back and then kill you again. He was torturing me and he knew it. He wanted to see me suffer. I woke up hyperventilating but I didn't want to wake you up, so I came out here to try to calm myself down." He said looking out the window.

"You should have woken me up." I told him

"I didn't want to bother you…"

I turned around so I could look him in the eyes.

"Draco listen to me. You can never bother me… I love you." I said very determined

He looked slightly surprised at my declaration but grabbed my shoulders and wrapped his arms around me in a hug.

"I love you. More than you can ever know…" He said squeezing me tight

"Come on, you need some sleep." I told him and he started to protest, but I stopped him before he could continue.

"I'll keep the nightmares away…" I smiled at him and he laughed before nodding in my direction. I stood up, took his head and guided him back to my room. We laid down on my bed and he snuggled close to me, laying his head on my chest and pulled me as close as he could. Once he was comfortable, he let out a breath I didn't know he was holding inside. I ran my fingers through his nearly white hair and it didn't take long before his breathing evened out and he was asleep. After he fell asleep, I let my eyelids close and let sleep take me over too.

The next time I woke up it was to Blaise opening my bedroom door.

"Oh sorry… Did I wake you?" Blaise asked

I shook my head no, but he could obviously tell I was lying.

Blaise pointed to Draco and looked confused because he knows how early Draco normally wakes up, but he soon realized what had happened.

"Nightmare?" He asked again

I nodded and looked back to Draco who was still sleeping like a baby. Blaise nodded back towards me and slowly backed out of my door and closed it silently. I looked down to Draco and smiled. He started moving around until he retch his arm over towards me, once he found me, he pulled me close to him. Once I was snuggled close to him, he opened his eyes and gave me a slow kiss. I kissed him back until we both pulled away because we both knew we were already late for breakfast.

"Good morning to you too" I laughed at him

"Good morning, love." He said

"How'd you sleep?" I asked cautiously, not wanting to overstep the recently torn down wall.

"Actually, pretty good. Come on we should get changed and go get some breakfast." He said as he started to get out of my bed. I nodded in agreement and got out of bed and walked into my bathroom where I quickly showered, did my makeup, fixed my hair, and put some mom jeans and a green and white stripped sweater on. Once I was dressed, I walked out of the bathroom to see Draco sitting in the love seat with his head in his hands. I walked over to him and put my hand on his neck.

"Are you okay?" I asked him

He just stood up and grasped me in a big bear hug, resting his chin on top of my head.

"I love you… so much." He said while squeezing me tight

"I love you too, but what's wrong?" I pushed him

"I'm just thinking about last night. After everything, I can't… I can't lose you."

"Draco, I'm not going anywhere, I promise."

I raised my head so that I was looking at him I noticed he was crying, softer than he was this morning, but crying nonetheless. So, I stood on my tiptoes, and gave him a gentle reassuring kiss.

**Third Person POV**

There weren't fireworks like the first kiss they shared together. There was tears and fear, but most importantly there was love. There was love and passion. So much of it that neither of them could contain themselves anymore. Draco's hands found their way to Vanessa's ass, and pulled her onto him. While Vanessa wrapped her legs around Draco's torso and her hands moved their way up to Draco's head to grasp his head with great force, like she would die if their kiss was to end. He started moving them both to Vanessa's bedroom, in case Blaise was to come back from breakfast early. Draco wordlessly cast a silencing charm around the room and accioed a condom from Blaise's room. Once they were both in Vanessa's room, she got off Draco while Draco shut the door. Immediately after the door was closed Vanessa was pulling at the hem of Draco's shirt. They quickly ridded themselves of their useless clothes and climbed into Vanessa's bed. Draco looks at Vanessa before they get started.

"Are you sure, Vanessa? We don't have to if you don't want to…" Draco asked cautious

"Yes, Draco. I want you and I want you now." Vanessa practically begged him.

Draco smirked at her and quickly applied his condom. Vanessa smirked back up to him and grabbed his dick pumping back and forth with her hand while Draco inserted a finger into Vanessa's wet vagina. Once Draco felt that she was ready he added another finger into her. After a few moments, Draco slowly inserted his dick into Vanessa, and when he did, she let out a soft moan. He was thrusting slow and soft, careful not to hurt her until she pulled him down onto gave him a sloppy kiss.

"Fuck me, Draco. Fuck me, hard." She pleaded as Draco smirked down at her and thrusted into her with great force. Vanessa let out a scream of pleasure while Draco continued to fuck her harder and harder. Vanessa's arms swung up to grab the posts of the headboard while her hips were raising up with pleasure.

"Fuck, Draco. Draco…"

Draco could feel her tighten around his dick, and then suddenly Vanessa let out another scream of pleasure. Draco felt her walls clench around him when she came. Draco pulled his dick out of her, and Vanessa used her finger to stroke his still very erect cock. Slowly, she traveled down the bed and licked the tip of Draco's cock before taking the tip of his length into her mouth. Draco groaned and moaned with pleasure while Vanessa worked her way up his cock. He groaned as he felt his cock hit the back of her throat. She gave him a violent suck and his back arched up from the bed and his hips thrusting into her mouth.

"Va… Vaness… Ness… I'm going to…" Draco tried to warn her but before he could get the words out, she gave him another violent suck, and he lost any self-control he had in the moment and he felt himself release into Vanessa's mouth. She felt the liquid flow into her mouth and then swallowing the cum. She then made her way back to the top of the bed to give Draco another wonderful kiss.

**Vanessa's POV **

"I bloody love you." Draco said as he grabbed me with both of his strong arms and pulled me closer to his naked body.

"I love you too, but we can't stay up here all day." I smirked at him

"And why not?" He asked with a chuckle, already knowing the answer

"People will realize we are missing and Blaise will come back at some point." I reminded him, he huffed and slowly got out of my bed and started putting his clothes back on. I also got up and walked over towards him and gave him a kiss on the cheek before heading into my bathroom to take yet another shower before getting ready for the day again by putting on a black denim skirt, a tan cropped sweater, and the high knee boots I got for my birthday. I opened the bathroom door to Draco waiting on my bed with some bagels and cream cheese. I looked at his curiously, but before I could ask, he answered my intended question.

"I went out into the living room to see these sitting out with a note from Blaise." He said and handed me a note with a smirk on his face. I took it from him and read what Blaise had written.

_Hope you two had fun. Lord knows it sounds like it. _

_-BZ_

I started laughing and Draco did the same.

"He's never going to let me live this one down." I said smiling and Draco nodded in agreement while still laughing. I took his hand and started to drag him out into the corridor.

"Come on we better get going!" I said and he followed my lead until we bumped into Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Jordan. He quickly let go of my hand, but my hand still grasped him open palm tightly.

"Nessa! Where have you been?" Ron asked

"Yea, we missed you at breakfast!" Hermione mentioned.

They continued to ask me questions until Ron noticed Draco standing slightly behind me because I hadn't let go of his hand yet.

"OI! What's the ferret doing here?" Ron questioned

"I have as much of a right to be here as you do, Weasley." Draco said in his rich boy tone that makes me laugh.

"Is he bothering you Nessa? Why don't you just do us all a favor and stay the bloody hell away from us!" Ron said started an argument

"What makes you think that you can tell me what to do?" Draco questioned him

"Come on, let's just go. He's not worth our time." Harry came in to save the day. He gave me a small wink and the others turned around and headed down the corridor. Hermione looked back at Draco and I like she was waiting on me, so I told Draco a short bye and followed them down the corridor. While we walked down the corridor, Ron had started to complain about Draco.

"I really can't stand that ferret. I don't know if I could ever stand him." Ron complained and he continued complaining about him for a good ten minutes before Harry stepped in so I wouldn't lose my mind.

"Ron, we know you hate him. If you hate him so much just shut up about him. Someone might get to thinking you actually have a crush on him." Harry said in a joking manner

All of us laughed, except Ron, who went to defending how he was "definitely not crushing on the ferret! Who in their right mind would?"

"Anyway, I can't believe that today is our last day at Hogwarts until the spring." I said trying to change the subject

"I know this first part of the year went by so fast." Hermione agreed.

"I really don't want to leave." I said

"Me either. I wish we could just not do it at all." Harry agreed with me

"How are we getting to Beauxbatons?" Jordan asked

"Oh, the Heads and Prefects came up with the idea to take one of the big double decker buses, like the ones in muggle London, and enchant it to make it fly." I told them all the plan we came up with.

"That's a good idea! Who came up with it?" Harry asked

"Well, one of the Hermione mentioned the bus and then a Ravenclaw prefect brought up the idea of making it fly." I explained

"That's bloody brilliant, Mione!" Jordan said

"Thanks!" Hermione said and we continued down the corridor, but when we reached the library Hermione and I stopped.

"I have to finish my Defense Against the Dark Arts essay that Snape assigned last week." I told them

"I should get started on some assignments that are due soon too." Hermione said and then we said our goodbyes to the other and crossed the threshold into the library. Hermione and I found our way to an empty table where I pulled my scroll, quill, and ink out of my backpack and started on my essay. Hermione tried to pretend to be working on homework, but when I looked back up at her she was staring at me.

"Hello?" I said kind of confused

"What's going on with you?" Hermione asked

"What do you mean?" I asked as I looked in her direction.

"You've been acting different all morning. What's going on with you?" She clarified while she looked back down at her homework.

"I don't know… Maybe life's finally going my way. Maybe this is my year." I responded, trying to not look to untruthful. I just don't feel comfortable telling anyone about Draco and me just yet. They won't understand, and I don't want them to ruin everything that we have together.

"Come on. It's lunchtime and the others will be looking for us". I said as I stuffed my scroll back into my bag and grabbed Hermione's hand to drag her out of the library. It wasn't long before we found Harry and Ron, seeing as they were heading down the same corridor as we were.

"Where have you two been?" Ron asked while continuing to walk to the Great Hall.

"Weren't you listening when we told you two, we were going to the library for about an hour and a half ago." I said while looking at him oddly.

"Oh yeah, I forgot." He answered me truthfully and we all continued towards the Great Hall.

When we all got there, we sat down at the Gryffindor table, sat down in our usual spots, and started eating our lunch. I was talking to everyone when I looked over to the door and saw Blaise and Draco walked into the Great Hall. Draco strutted over to the Slytherin table and kept stealing side glances at me inconspicuously. When we finally met each other's glance, I gave him a small smile before going back to the conversation with Hermione, Ron, and Harry.

"I'm bored!" I whined like a small child.

"Hey, since it's a Sunday, why don't we go to the Three Broomsticks for a butterbeer." Harry suggested a solution to my boredom. I nodded and we all got up and headed out the door. When Draco noticed I was leaving, his head shot up and I motioned to follow. Once he was out of the Great Hall, I told my friends I was going to go to the bathroom before we left and headed in the direction of the bathroom and Draco. I saw him standing against the wall to the bathroom with his head looking down to the ground, but when he saw me, he lifted his head up and slowly walked over to me. When we finally got to each other he picked me up in a hug, kissed my neck, and twirled me around.

"Hey" He whispered in my ear.

"Hey, we are gonna go to the Three Broomsticks for a bit, but meet me at the lookout next to the Shrieking Shack at 3?" I asked him with a smile.

"Of course, love" He responded and threw it a kiss for good measure.

I laughed and kissed him back before hurrying back to my friends.

"What took you so long?" Hermione inquired.

"Oh, I ran into Blaise on the way there and just told him where I was going." I lied, but she just nodded and we started towards Hogsmeade. I walked with Hermione in front of Harry and Ron who were talking about Quidditch.

"So, Nessa you're joining the Quidditch team?" Harry pestered. He's been annoying me about it ever since one of his teammates quit the other day.

"I told you I don't know, Harry."

"Come on, Ness, it's going to be fun!" Ron chimed in.

"I will let you know tomorrow is that okay?"

"Yeah, that's fine. I just want you to practice with the team before the next match!" Harry said excitedly.

"I never said I was for sure joining the team!" I argued while he just smiled and shook his head. We had made it to Hogsmeade by this time, went through the threshold of the Three Broomsticks, and sat down at a table. We all started to order our drinks and everyone ended up getting butterbeer. While we were waiting on our drinks, we continued to talk about anything and everything under the moon. Once we were finished with our drinks, I pulled out my phone and looked at the time.

"Well, this was fun but I have something to do. So, I will see you guys later." I told them excusing myself from the table. They all said their goodbyes as I left the Three Broomsticks and headed towards the Shrieking Shack. When I got there, I saw Draco leaning up against the fence, looking towards the shack. I snuck up behind him and wrapped my arms around him.

"Hello, my love." He said without missing a beat.

"How'd you know it was me?"

He turned around to face me and smiled down at me.

"No one else would have the nerve." He joked, leaning down to peck my lips.

"Wow, how romantic!" I laughed and stood on my tiptoes so he didn't have to bend down as far. I grabbed the back of his head to bring him more into the kiss and before I knew it, we were making out. We continued like this until we heard something that made us jump apart.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON?"

We jumped apart to see Ron, Harry, and Hermione all standing there sporting three very different emotions. Ron's emotion was anger; however, Harry's was guilt and Hermione's was just pure shock. Draco and I exchanged quick looks before Ron started yelling again.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING MALFOY?"

He started walking towards Draco.

"Ron, hold on, let me explain." I tried to interject but before I could get another word in Ron was throwing punches and they were both rolling around on the ground.

"Ron! Stop! Ron!" I yelled, trying to get them to stop fighting. I looked over at Harry in panic and he snapped out of the shock and ran over to pull them apart. Ron tried to get out of Harry's grasp, but Harry held him back. Draco got up off the ground and we all just stood there for a minute until I spoke "Draco, go back up to the castle and I'll meet you up there soon."

He nodded and started off towards the castle.

"Well, explain." Ron demanded and I just looked at the ground trying to figure out how to explain.

"Look Ron he's changed…" I started but Ron interrupted me

"He's changed! That's all you have to say? He's changed! He made all our lives a living hell for years! People like that don't change!"

I looked at the ground and squeezed my eyes shut. I felt the tears streaming down my face. Without even meaning to, I opened my eyes and realized that I wasn't outside near the Shrieking Shack anymore. I looked around and realized I was standing in the kitchen of Grimmauld Place. Before I could apparate back to Hogwarts, I heard the kitchen door swing open and turned around to see Sirius standing there.

"Vanessa! What's wrong?" He said, walking over and bringing me into a hug.

I didn't trust myself to speak, so I grabbed him tight and bawled into his shoulder. He rubbed my back and whispered soothing words into my ear. When I calmed down, I pulled away from the hug and started to talk, but not before Sirius ordered me to go up to the spare bedroom and change into more comfortable clothes. So, I walked up to the bedroom took off my original clothes, grabbed a pair of leggings and a big comfy sweater, and put them on. Once I had my clothes on, I put my hair into a bun and started down the stairs. I walked into the living room and saw Sirius sitting on the couch and two cups of tea on the coffee table. When he noticed I was there he stood up, walked over to me, and guided me over to the couch.

"So… Are you okay?" He asked, handing me the tea.

"Ron and Hermione found out… About Draco and me…"

"Oh… I take it they didn't take it well?"

"Ron started a fight with him. A fist fight." I sighed

"Oh Vanessa… I'm sorry. I know how much your friends mean to you. They'll come around. I promise." He said, grabbing my shoulder and hugging me.

I smiled as the tears fell down my face, "What am I going to do? They hate him and I love him!"

"Just give them some time to process it all. They'll come around." He assured me

I set my teacup down and gripped him in a hug and cried onto his shoulder again. We stayed like that until we heard a 'POP' in the kitchen. I looked up at the kitchen door and saw Harry as the door swung open.

"Nessa! We were so worried about you! We didn't know where you had gone!" He exclaimed

"I'm sorry. I didn't really mean to come here, it was an accident." I explained

"You don't need to apologize, Vanessa. You needed to get away." Sirius said sternly, looking at Harry.

"Hey, I didn't beat up her boyfriend!" Harry joked holding his hands in the air. I let out a small laugh, "We better get back to the school, don't want to get you into trouble."

Sirius nodded and gave me a final hug before I went over to Harry and we apparated to Hogwarts together. The next thing I knew we were standing at the entrance to the Great Hall right before dinner time.

"I'm going to go talk to Draco." I told Harry and he handed me the Marauders Map as he walked into the Great Hall. I opened the map and saw that Draco was sitting outside in the Transfiguration Courtyard. I started walking to the little blip that said 'Draco Malfoy' and when I got there, I saw him sitting underneath a tree then I went up and sat down beside him.

"So, our secret's out…" I sighed

"It was nice while it lasted." He joked

I laid my head on his shoulder and we both let out a sigh.

"Maybe we should take a break…" Draco suggested

"No." I said decisively as I stood up off the ground and Draco followed in my lead.

"Vanessa, your friends hate me. Weasley actually fought me today. This is never going to work out."

"They will come around Draco! Please don't do this." I practically begged him.

"Vanessa, I love you but I don't want to make your life miserable." He said as he leaned down to kiss me before turning around and walking away. I sat back on the ground and let the tears freefall from my face. I didn't even notice someone walking up behind me until they put a blanket wrapped arm across my shoulders. I looked to my side and saw Harry smiling over at me. I turned towards him and aggressively gripped him in a hug and cried and cried and cried until there were no more tears left to cry.

"Do you wanna go to bed, Nessa? It's getting pretty late." Harry asked when I was calmed down. I just nodded and we both got off the ground and he escorted me to my room.

**Draco's POV**

I was sitting on the ground of the Transfiguration Courtyard when Vanessa came up behind me and sat down beside me.

"So, our secret's out…" She sighed

"It was nice while it lasted." I joked

She laid her head on my shoulder and we both let out a sigh.

"Maybe we should take a break…" I suggested

"No." She said decisively as she stood up off the ground and I followed her lead.

"Vanessa, your friends hate me. Weasley actually fought me today. This is never going to work out."

"They will come around Draco! Please don't do this." She begged

"Vanessa, I love you but I don't want to make your life miserable." I said as I leaned down to kiss her before turning around and walking away. I walked to the Slytherin Common Room and flung the portrait hole open and saw Blaise sitting on the couch. As soon as everyone else in the common room saw my face, they made a quick exit out of the common room. I fell onto the couch and laid my head back onto the back of the couch.

"What happened to you?" Blaise asked

"Weasley found out about Vanessa and I." I explained

"And?"

"I broke it off with her."

"Why?"

"It wasn't going to work out. Her friends hate me. They are never going to accept us together."

"Drake, they just need some time. Time to process everything. They'll come around."

I nodded, got up off the couch, and headed to my bedroom.

**Vanessa's POV**

When we got to my room Harry gave me one last hug and then we said our goodbyes. I opened the portrait hole and saw Blaise sitting on the couch waiting for me.

"Come here, sweetheart." He said, holding open his arms

I walked over to him and laid in his arms.

"You wanna talk about it?" He asked and I shook my head no.

"Dunno what I'd say…" I answered honestly.

He nodded and just held me. I relaxed into his touch as he rubbed my head and whispered soothing words of encouragement until I fell asleep.

When I woke up next Blaise was carrying me into my bedroom. He sat me down on my bed and handed me one of my t-shirts. I took off my sweater and pulled the t-shirt over my head and fell back onto the bed. I noticed Blaise was still standing there watching me before he climbed on top of my bed and pulled me close. He held me again until I fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 9

**Vanessa's POV**

I woke up to a knocking on my door as I sat up in my bed and told whoever was on the other side to come in. The door opened to show Blaise and he came and sat on the edge of my bed.

"Do you wanna talk now?" He asked

I sighed and flopped back down on my bed. "It's my fault."

"What do you mean?"

"This is all my fault. I had plenty of opportunities to tell them, and I didn't. I didn't want them to make it a big deal. I could have lessened the blow, but I wanted to savor the moment." I explained

"Ness, this isn't your fault."

"Yes, it is. I had every opportunity to tell them. I'm going to take a shower." I sighed, getting out of bed and walking over to the bathroom. I hopped in the shower, washed my hair and body, then got out of the shower. Then I put my green cropped sweater and high waisted jeans on, put my makeup on, and pulled my hair back into a low bun. Once I was ready, I walked out of the bathroom and into my room to put my black booties on. I also grabbed my silver hoops, glasses and silver ring the Draco got me and put them all on. I looked around at my room one last time for a while before I walked out into the living area. Blaise wasn't there so I just walked through the door and towards the Great Hall. When I got to the Great Hall, I stopped and took a breath. Around here drama and rumors spread like wildfire, so I needed to prepare myself for the stares and whispers. The doors to the Great Hall opened then I walked through them, the entire hall went silent. I looked over to the Slytherin table and locked eyes with Draco, he had a black eye and a swollen lip, he stood up from the table still looking at me. I turned away from him and started to walk towards the Gryffindor table. Then the hall erupted in whispers of everyone in the hall. I sat down at the table beside Harry and in front of Ron; Harry cleared his throat when I sat down and looked towards Ron.

"Ness… I'm sorry about yesterday. I just wasn't expecting that and I lost my temper." Ron apologized

"You don't have to worry about it anymore. It's done." I explained and grabbed some breakfast off the table.

Harry squeezed my thigh under the table as a reassurance. I gave them all a small smile before going back to eating.

"Are you okay?" Hermione asked

"No." I heard before I could say that I was fine, I looked over to the voice that said it. I looked over to Harry searching for an explanation.

"No, she's not okay. You two can see her. You can tell she isn't anywhere near okay. She is a human traffic accident and people are stopping, staring, and whispering about the wreckage. She is not okay." He said harshly.

Everyone sat silently until I broke the silence, "I'm not okay, but I will be okay. Don't worry about me."

Ron and Hermione looked concerned but still nodded while Harry just squeezed my thigh. I smiled at everyone before getting up and heading out of the Great Hall. I don't really know where I'm going but I just had to get out of there. I was walking around the castle when someone came up behind me and grabbed me in a hug. I turned around trying to not hope for it to be Draco, but still became disappointed when I saw that it was Fred.

"Hey, I heard what happened…" He started, but I stopped his before he could continue.

"Can we just skip the lecture please." I almost snapped until I saw his face, he looked guilty.

"Please don't feel sorry for me." I begged and I felt the tears pooling in my eyes as I looked at him.

"Hey hey hey there's no crying here." He joked and pulled me into a hug. I laughed and hugged him back, while smelling the scent of my best friend. I was always close with the Weasley twins, but Fred and I have always had a special bond with one another. During the war when he had that scare with the wall, I was across the courtyard and couldn't do anything to stop it. I screamed from across the courtyard and it felt like my life was moving in slow motion. I just had to watch as the wall came crashing down, Fred only just got out of there before… before he would have died.

"I'm fine. Fred, I promise." I reassured him as we broke off the hug.

"Yeah, and I'm a niffler. It's okay not to be okay."

I nodded and grabbed him tight in another hug.

"I'm not okay…" I whispered and he rubbed back.

"I know. I know." He soothed

I heard a cough and the two of us jumped apart to see George leaning against the wall.

"Well, hello Nessa." He said with a smirk.

"Hey George" I said smiling at him from across the corridor.

"How are you doing on this fine morning?" He asked still smirking at Fred and me.

"I'm fine" I answered putting on a smile as I went over to hug him.

"Are you excited about going to France?" George asked as we hugged.

"Not particularly, I would rather be here" I said with a small laugh.

"Well why's that?" George asked slightly confused, apparently, he hasn't heard what the whole school has yet.

"I just have some stuff going on. I'm actually surprised you haven't heard by now." I laughed at my own misery.

"Oh, I've heard, but I didn't want to bring it up." George said honestly.

I rolled my eyes and laughed.

"Thank you." I told him as I grasped both Fred and George in a big hug. Once we broke out of the hug, we realized that we should be outside getting ready to leave. We headed outside to the courtyard and met back up with everyone else.

"Hey, where'd you run off to Nessa?" Ginny asked

"I was just making sure I had packed everything I need. Then on my way back, I ran into these two!" I explained pointing at Fred and George. They nodded and went back to their conversation. While they were talking, I let my eyes drift over to where Blaise, Pansy, and Draco were standing. Blaise and Pansy were in a heated, whispered conversation while Draco was staring off into space and not paying attention. His eyes wandered over to me and we made eye contact. This was the first time I had looked at him closely, and he looks worse than I had originally thought. His eye was bruised so badly it was almost black and his lip had a cut on it and was swollen. Once he realized that we were making direct eye contact, and I was assessing his injuries, he quickly looked away and joined in on the conversation that Blaise and Pansy were having. After he looked away, I realized that someone was trying to talk to me.

"Nessa? Nessa!" Jordan yelled.

"Yeah, sorry. What were you saying?" I asked her.

"Nothing, it's not a big deal." She sighed.

I nodded and went back to look over at Draco, Blaise, and Pansy but they were all in the bus we were taking to Beauxbatons.

"Hey guys, let's get on the bus before it leaves without us!" I joked towards my friends and they agreed with me. We all got on the bus and waited to take off to France. Harry and I sat beside each other and started talking.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay with the tournament?" I asked him

"Ready as I'll ever be, I guess." He responded

"I believe everything is going to work out for us." I said as I laid my head on his shoulder. He pulled his arm out and wrapped it around me. We both fell asleep until we arrived at Beauxbatons.

I woke up to Harry softly shaking my shoulder.

"Nessa, we're here." He said softly as he shook me awake. I woke up and looked outside to see some of the most beautiful scenery I've ever seen. We had landed across the lake and we were positioned perfectly so that we could see the whole school. Unlike Hogwarts, there were no mountains, no forest hiding the school. Beauxbatons was in the middle of an open field with trees on either side of the castle. After I got done staring at the beautiful scenery in front of me, I stood up and we all walked off the bus. Harry and I walked over to our friends who were near the front of the large group of Hogwarts students waiting to be told what to do.

"This place is beautiful! I can't believe we are really here!" Jordan exclaimed.

"I know this place is absolutely gorgeous!" I said while smiling.

We continued talking until Dad and McGonagall got up to the front of the group of us and started talking.

"Hello, I'm glad everyone had a nice trip and has arrived safely at Beauxbatons. Before everyone gets their rooms and we have a feast with Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, a few of the older students will be giving us a tour of the castle. Everyone needs to be respectful and listen to the students and staff here at Beauxbatons during the tour and our entire stay at Beauxbatons." McGonagall said very sternly to all of us. She and Dad then stepped aside to allow Madame Maxime and two students to step forward.

**PSA I'M NOT GOING TO TRY TO WRITE THEM WITH A FRENCH ACCENT**

"Welcome students of Hogwarts! If you do not know or do not remember me, my name is Madame Maxime and I am the headmistress here at Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. These are two of my best students Marius and Arabella. I will let them introduce themselves and start your tour." She said with a smile and handed it over to her students.

"Hello, my name is Marius Thomas and I am a seventh-year student here at Beauxbatons." He ended his little introduction with a small smile and a wave in our direction.

"Hi! I am Arabella and I am also a seventh year here at Beauxbatons." She said with a smile and then stepped back in line with Marius.

"Okay, now you will begin your tour with our seventh years. They will now take you all to the Great Hall, the library, some of our classrooms, and then they will show you to your rooms. Tonight, for our feast we are having an elegant dinner, so please dress nicely. Thank you all for visiting Beauxbatons and we will all have a great year!" Madame Maxime ended her welcome with a smile and a wave before Dad and McGonagall joined her. They walked into the castle and left the rest of the teachers and us out here with the Beauxbatons students.

"Okay now we will start the tour first we will go to the Great Hall. Follow us." Arabella said as her and Marius started into the castle with all of us following eagerly behind them. When we walked into the castle all of us gasped at the beauty of the inside of the castle.

"It's so beautiful!" I gasped and looked over at my friends. They were all just as in awe as I was. "It's so different from home. I can't believe it!" When we walked inside the corridors were painted with white and light blue, the lightest blue that it almost looked white. There were magnificent paintings on the ceilings and everything looked so airy, feminine, and beautiful.

"This is the way to the Great Hall." Marius instructed as we continued down the corridor. We all followed them into their Great Hall. We walked into this fabulous room with high ceilings, chandeliers, and big round tables. Once we all were done with being floored by the French architecture, they then led us to the library. While we were all walking, I started to get a feel on the personality of our two tour guides. Marius seemed quiet and a little snooty, but that could be because he is shy. Arabella was the complete opposite. She is outgoing, loud, and seems like someone that is a lot of fun to be around. Her and Marius seemed like a really good pair for this because Arabella made him break out of his shell.

"Here is our library and our lovely librarian Madame Dubois. If you need any book or any help with anything this would be the first place to look." Arabella whispered and winked at us. As we walked out of the library, I hung back so I could catch up with Blaise and Pansy.

"Hey, isn't this nice here?" I asked them

"Yes! It's fabulous!" Pansy responded while gazing around the corridor. Blaise nodded his agreement.

"Where did Draco wander off to?" I asked nonchalantly

"Uh, I'm not sure he wandered off a little bit ago. Maybe he's still in the library?" Blaise said, but I could tell he was lying. I nodded and let it go. _If he doesn't want to see me, I'm not going to force him._

"Come on. Let's catch up to the group." I suggested and they both nodded and we walked to where the group was standing in front of a classroom door.

"Okay, those are a few of our classrooms and finally we will escort you to your bedrooms." Arabella announced with a smile. We headed up some stairs and down a corridor before we came across a long corridor with lots of doors. Then they handed us room numbers for our bedroom and roommate. I nodded over at Blaise and smirked waiting to get our room until I looked at my piece of paper and realized that we weren't going to be roommates like we were at Hogwarts. I was going to be living with Hermione, which was fine but I was still confused.

"Who's your roommate?" I asked Blaise

"Draco" He responded.

"I should've known." I laughed and rolled my eyes. I walked over to Hermione and we went into our room. It was white like everything else in the castle, but the furniture and the fireplace made the place feel cozier and more at home. It was almost like the Heads Room at Hogwarts there was a living area with a fireplace, a kitchen area, a shared bathroom and two separate bedrooms.

"Wow this place is amazing!" Hermione exclaimed as we went into out bedrooms to see all our clothes in a closet and a queen size bed in each room. The bedroom with my clothes in it was painted blue with gold accents all throughout the room.

"This is going to be fun living together again. I was kind of getting tired of living with boys!" I laughed

"Boys? I thought it was just Blaise?" Hermione asked

"Yeah, well wherever Blaise is Draco is too. They are like two peas in a pod. Draco basically lived in our place." I explained

"Oh, that makes sense." She said and we dropped the topic of boys and Draco.

"I'm excited for our first feast at Beauxbatons! I wonder what kind of food they will have!" I exclaimed.

"Me too! I'm really excited!" Hermione agreed.

"Hey, I'm gonna go see Blaise's room will you be okay here for a little bit?" I asked her

"Yeah! I'm gonna go look at Harry's and Ron's!" She responded

We both walked out of the room and went opposite ways down the corridor. When I got to Blaise's room I knocked, then I heard feet shuffling and the door was opening. What I wasn't expecting was to be face to face with Draco Malfoy. His perfect blonde hair falling in his face, wet like he just got out of the shower. His face pale, eye bruised, and lip cut. He didn't have a shirt on and was just wearing jeans.

"Oh… I'll just come back." I said as I was turning around to walk away.

"No, it's okay. Come in, Blaise is on the couch." He said tilting his head away from the door. I nodded and walked through the door frame. Their room was almost an exact replica of mine and Hermione's. I saw Blaise laying on the couch and I went over and pushed his feet off the couch and made myself at home. To my surprise after he put a shirt on, Draco came and joined us in the living room.

"How do you guys like Beauxbatons so far?" I asked

"It's fine. Just another place to go to school." Blaise responded and Draco just nodded.

"Did you guys happen to hear when they are doing the champion selection?" I asked

"Tonight. Madame Maxime sent out an announcement to everyone who put their name in the cup. Told us all to dress to impress tonight." Draco said as he rolled his eyes.

"That's probably why we are having an 'elegant dinner' tonight." I reasoned and they both nodded in agreement. "Speaking of selection, are you nervous?" I directed my question towards Draco.

"I'm excited and a little nervous, but I want to be the champion. I'm ready." He responded with a smirk. I smiled at him, but he looked away. "I have to get ready for dinner, see you later Vanessa." He said as he got up off the chair and went into his bedroom. I looked over at Blaise exasperated.

"Give him time. He's trying to figure things out." Blaise explained

"Yeah. Yeah. Always him trying to figure things out. I gotta go." I said angrily. I swiftly stood up from the couch and marched over to the door swung it open, stomped out, and slammed the door behind me. I walked swiftly to my living area and opened the door, ran into my room, and shut the door behind me. Once I was in my bedroom I started to pace around my room until I got so mad that I started getting ready for dinner, so that I wouldn't scream or cry. I got in the shower to wash my hair and body. Then once I was out, I started on my makeup, hair, and finally outfit which was a black, fully sequined jumpsuit and some black sparkly heels. By the time I was done getting ready it was almost time for the dinner to start. I was slipping my shoes on when I heard a knock on my bedroom door.

"Nessa?" Hermione asked

"Come on in Mione!" I yelled

"Wow you look amazing!" She complimented as she opened the door.

"You look great too, Mione! Are we waiting on anyone else to finish getting ready?" I asked

"No, I think everyone is in the living room." She answered as we walked in the living room to see Harry, Ron, Jordan, Neville, Luna, and Ginny all sitting in our living room.

"Everyone looks so great!" I announced as I walked in the room. They all smiled and they went back to talking amongst each other. Almost everyone was sitting in the living room and having fun and laughing, everyone except on Harry Potter. Harry was sitting by himself at the island in the kitchen. I walked over to the kitchen area, grabbed a bottle of firewhiskey, and sat down on the empty bar stool beside him.

"Hey, looked like you needed some liquid courage?" I suggested with a smile as I handed him the bottle and watched him take a swig.

"Thanks. I really needed that." He said as he handed the bottle back to me. I took a swig and put the bottle back down before he started talking again. "I'm not sure I can do this, Nessa. This is like reliving some of my worst nightmares and I don't think I can do it again." He said as a shiver went down his body and he started hyperventilating. I put my hand on his shoulder to try and calm him down and as soon as it was on his shoulder, I could feel an instant release of everything he was holding in. In an instant he was calm again and falling into my arms.

"It's okay. You're gonna be okay. We are all okay." I soothed him until he was calm enough to face the world.

"Come on, everyone already went down to dinner. We better go so we aren't late." He said with a soft smile. We left my room and followed the other students down into the Great Hall. We found the table where all our friends were sat and sat down. I looked around for Blaise and Draco and saw them at a table with Pansy, a pair of other Slytherins, and a few Beauxbatons students including Marius and Arabella. Harry and I took the last two seats at the table with our friends. It was only a little bit before Madame Maxime stepped forward to give a welcome speech.

"Hello, I would like to welcome the students and faculty from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and Durmstrang Institute. These wonderful students are here to participate in the Triwizard Tournament and cheer on their fellow students. I would like to thank both Headmasters of Hogwarts and Durmstrang. Professor Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts..." Dad stood up from the staff table and waved towards us. Everyone clapped and then he sat down. "And the new Headmaster of Durmstrang Professor Viktor Krum." The entire hall went silent as Viktor Krum stood up from the staff table. Slowly people started to clap for him after the confusion washed away. "Now everyone needs to eat!" When she said that food appeared on everyone's plate. We all started eating food that was laid on our plates. Once everyone was finished, all the chairs turned to face the front of the Hall.

"Attention! Now that everyone is finished with dinner, we are going to bring out the Triwizard Cup so it can choose it's champions." Madame Maxime announced as they wheeled the cup out to the front middle of the room. Everyone gasped in awe when they saw the cup. Everyone except our table, our table just looked like they could vomit. We all looked over at it with disgust and almost hate. It took a few minutes before the cup's fire changed from blue to red and then spit out a piece of paper. I held my breath and waited for the Hogwarts champion.

"The Durmstrang champion is… Aleksandar Nikolvo!" Madame Maxime announced and the whole hall cheered for him. Aleksandar got up from his seat and walked up to Madame Maxime. He bowed, took his piece of paper, and then headed into the back room.

"The Beauxbatons champion is… Madeleine Beaulieu!" Madame Maxime announced as the piece of paper flew out of the cup. The hall erupted into screams for Madeleine who walked up to receive her piece of paper. I took a deep breath because the final champion had to be one of ours. The cup changed from blue to red and spit out another name. Madame Maxime takes a deep breath before she starts to speak.

"And finally, the Hogwarts champion is… Draco Malfoy!" Madame Maxime finished and the hall went so silent you could hear a pin drop. I looked over at Draco's table and he slowly stood up then started walking towards Madame Maxime. Hogwarts students slowly started clapping as did I until I heard Ron say, "Bloody git gets everything handed down to him." and crossed his arms. I turned around and hissed at him, "Stop talking right now." before turning around to meet Blaise's eyes.

"You are now dismissed and can go to your rooms." Madame Maxime announced then retreated into the room the champions were in.

"I can't believe that pompous arse got that handed to him on a silver platter! He gets everything he wants! Wonder who he had to pay to get that one!" Ron yelled throughout the hall.

"I can't believe you. You really can't get over anything can you, Ron! Get over it! Yes, he has money that doesn't mean he paid anyone to become the Triwizard champion! You have a rivalry from when we were kids! Grow up!" I screamed and stormed out of the hall. I swiftly walked to the corridor where our rooms are and stormed into Blaise and Draco's room to see Blaise sitting on the sofa drinking Firewhiskey.

"I knew you'd be coming here, brought out the Firewhiskey just for you." Blaise smiled.

I rolled my eyes before taking the bottle he extended towards me took a few sips before handing it back to him. I sat on the couch and took off my heels and jewelry and collapsed back onto the couch to wait for Draco to get back to the room. We sat there for maybe 30 minutes before the door slowly swung open. I jumped up off the couch and ran into Draco as he opened the door.

"Oomf! Hey, hey, Vanessa are you okay?" He asked as he walked through the door and then shut it behind him.

"M'fine, just worried about you." I said as I breathed in his scent then slowly removed myself from him.

"What did they say, Drake?" Blaise asked

"They told us the date of the first task and then said we couldn't have any professor's help…"

"That's bull. They do it every year" I interrupted him

"Then they congratulated and dismissed us." He finished

"How do you feel?" I asked him

"I'm scared shitless, but I also can't wait to prove myself." He replied while smiling at me and then he pulled me into a hug.

"Can we talk?" I asked softly against his chest and he nodded. We went into his bedroom and sat down on the edge of his bed. We were both silent for a bit before I spoke up, "I'm sorry about yesterday… Everything was my fault and I…"

"Nothing about that was your fault, Vanessa. It wasn't your fault."

"I could have told them. I could have made them understand. I could have done something so you wouldn't have gotten hurt." I whispered and put a gentle touch on his black eye. He flinched but didn't pull away. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." I whispered as tears fell down my cheek.

"Vanessa, I'm okay. We are going to be okay. Come here." He soothed as he opened his arms. I fell into him and held onto him tight like when I let go, he would be gone. When we pulled apart, we both were confused as to what to do until we both looked into each other's eyes and kissed each other. When we pulled apart, we kept our foreheads together.

"I miss you." I whispered and then pulled him into another kiss. We kissed for sometime before we pulled apart.

"Stay here tonight?" Draco asked.

"I can't Hermione will wonder where I've been."

"Tell her you went to bed early and stay with me." He pleaded.

I nodded and we went back to kissing on his bed. We stayed like that for a while before I broke it off. "I need to get changed!" I laughed when he tried to pull me back and then pouted about me having to get up. "Do you have a t-shirt I can wear?" I asked and he nodded as he got up off the bed to get it out of a drawer for me. He handed me a Calvin Klein shirt and I laughed, "Of course it's Calvin Klein shirt." He rolled his eyes and smiled as I started undressing in front of him. I threw the shirt on and I pulled my hair up into a bun. Once I was finished changing, Draco was attached to my lips again. I laughed, "Come on we need to sleep."

"I don't want to sleep." Draco whined while I laughed at his childish behavior.

"One last kiss and then we need to sleep." I bargained before I gave him one pop kiss before I turned over.

"Hey! That doesn't count as a kiss."

"It does to me!" I laughed "I'm now going to sleep."

"Fine…"

I rolled over and gave him a 'real kiss' and then went to sleep smelling in his sweet scent.


	11. Chapter 10

**Vanessa's POV**

I woke up earlier than I usually do and realized that I'm not in my bedroom. I rolled over and was face to face with Draco Malfoy. I smiled to myself before realizing that I need to get back to my room before Hermione wakes up. I jumped out of Draco's bed and frantically filtered through his drawers looking for some shorts or something I could wear as pants. I was tossing his drawers when a pair of arms wrapped around my waist.

"What are you doing?" He asked

"I'm looking for pants so I can get back to my room before Hermione wakes up!" I said still frantically throwing things out of his drawers.

"Stop panicking. Here." He laughed as he went over to the top drawer and pulled out a pair of boxer briefs and held them out to me.

"Honestly, it's better than no pants." I smiled and slipped the pants on. "I've gotta go." I smiled and kissed him before quickly running out the door and down the corridor in hopes of getting back to my room before Hermione wakes up. I opened the door to our room slowly and breathed a sigh of relief when she wasn't in the living area. I quickly went into my bedroom and hopped into the shower and washed my hair and body. Once I was finished, I got started on my makeup and hair. Then after I was done, I put on some pleather jeans and a light blue crop top and got ready to go into the living area. I opened my bedroom door and walked into the living area to find it empty once again. _I wonder where Hermione is… _As I was about to leave, the door to the corridor opens and reveals Hermione in a baggy t-shirt and boxer briefs.

"Hey, sorry I didn't come back last night I ended up sleeping in Ron's room." Hermione apologized and I let out a sigh of relief.

"It's no big deal, Mione!" I reassured her with a smile, "I'm gonna go on down to breakfast. I'll see you down there?" I asked

"Of course!"

I walked through the still open door with every intention of going to breakfast, but I decided to make a pit stop at Ron and Harry's room. _I should probably apologize to Ron. I was really scared for Draco and I didn't filter what I was saying from what I was thinking. He didn't mean any harm. _I found my way down to their room, knocked on the door, and waited patiently for it to open. I was standing outside for a little bit before the door swung open and I saw a very distressed looking Harry standing on the other side of it.

"Nessa?" He questioned

"Harry? Are you okay?" I asked, even though I knew he wasn't. When he didn't immediately answer, I stepped through the threshold into his room. Once he realized I was walking into his room, he closed the door behind me and followed me into the kitchen area.

"Are you okay?" I asked again as we both sat down onto the bar stools in the kitchen area.

"I'm fine, Nessa. I just had a bad dream last night. I'm fine" He reassured me, but I wasn't convinced.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" I asked, trying to get him to talk to me about it.

"It was about Voldemort."

"Again? Harry you need to see someone about this." I encouraged

"They can't do anything for me!"

"Harry, I think you need to see a mind healer. I think we could all use a visit to a mind healer" I suggested

He sighed and put his head in his hands.

"You really think it would help?" He asked, his head still in his hands.

"I do. I think we could all benefit from it. At least you and I would do well from it." I smiled at him

He raised his head up and looked at me for the first time since I mentioned the mind healer.

"Okay, I'll consider it." He said smiling at me.  
"Okay, so where is Ron? I asked, trying to get back to the real reason why I came to their room this morning.

"Ron? He left earlier this morning for breakfast, I think. He left for breakfast before you got here. Why?" He asked

"I was going to apologize to him for last night." I explained

"No. You shouldn't apologize. He was being an arse. He should be the one apologizing to you and more importantly to Malfoy. Wow I don't think I ever thought I would say that." He laughed

I joined in laughing with him

"Go get dressed and then we can head down to breakfast." I told him, as I shooed him towards his bedroom. I waited until he was dressed and then we headed down to the Great Hall. Once we got down to the Hall, we sat down with Ron, Hermione, Jordan, and Ginny. When Harry and I sat down our table went silent, until Ron spoke up.

"Hey Nessa, I'm sorry about yesterday. I was just upset about not being chosen." Ron apologized.

"All is forgiven, Ron." I smiled at him as I reached for a bagel in the middle of the table. As everyone continued talking, I looked around the hall and caught eyes with Draco who was sitting across the Hall with Blaise, Pansy, a few other Slytherins, and surprisingly Arabella and Marius. Draco was sitting beside Pansy and Arabella, and once he caught my eyes immediately smiled at me before going back to his conversation with Arabella. I started to turn around and go back to my conversation with my friends when I felt someone tap on my shoulder. So, I turned back around to see a professor that I can assume was a Beauxbatons professor.

"Excuse me, young lady. Can you step outside into the corridor with me?" The unnamed professor asked.

"Of course, sir" I said while wondering what I had done already to get in trouble. I followed the professor out into the corridor until he stopped only a little farther than the entrance to the Hall.

"Now, miss why are you not wearing your robes?" The professor asked

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm Professor…" I tried to explain, but before I could even get a sentence out the rude professor interrupted me.

"I'm sorry miss, but I'm going to have to escort you to Madame Maxine's office for not following the dress code."

"But…"

"No exceptions." The professor stated as he began shooing me in front of him. We walked for a little way before we stopped at a random wall that turned into a door as soon as we stepped in front of it. We walked up a few sets of stairs before we stopped in front of a grand door and the professor knocked.

"Come in." Madame Maxine said from the other side of the door.

The professor opened the door and shooed me into the office and followed in behind me. When we walked through the door, I saw Madame Maxine, Dad, and 'Professor Krum' discussing the tournament.

"What are you doing here, Vanessa?" Dad asked as confused as I am.

"I found her sitting in the Hall without her robes on." The idiot professor stated.

"Professor Beaumont, do you know who this is?" Madame Maxine asked.

"No"

"This is Vanessa Dumbledore. She isn't required to wear robes. I'm sure if you would have let her explain she would have told you that." Dad stated, slightly irritated.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Miss Dumbledore." Professor Beaumont apologized

"You should leave now." Madame Maxine told him as he scattered out of the room.

"I'm sorry, for interrupting you professors." I apologized

"Don't worry about it, Vanessa. You better be going now, don't want to be late for your classes." Madam Maxine smiled at me. I quickly thanked her before leaving the room and heading back down to the Hall to find my friends before heading to our class.

"What was that all about, Nessa?" Ron asked when I finally caught up to them outside the Hall.

"That bloody professor drug me all the way to Madame Maxine's office because I wasn't in my robes." I explained as we walked towards the room our potions class was being held in. When we walked in, we saw Slughorn standing at the front of the class and we all sat at tables with our usual partners so I sat down at an empty table and waited on Draco. When he got there, I gave him a small smile before Slughorn started talking about the lesson. Since Draco and I are phenomenal at potions, we finished early so Slughorn allowed us to leave. We had to go separate ways out of the room so we wouldn't look suspicious to Ron and Hermione, but then we met up at his room. He sat down then I sat down beside him and he wrapped his arms around me. We were taking in each other's presence until he let out a sigh and kissed my forehead.

"What's on your mind?" I asked, raising up to kiss his cheek

He stood up from the couch and started pacing around the small living area. I kept sitting on the sofa until he started talking really fast, and not even trying to take a breath in between words.

"I'm not the right choice I'm not the right choice Why did the cup choose me I've never done any good for Hogwarts I'm the monster who let deatheaters into the castle It should have chosen someone else I'm not the right choice" He said without taking a breath or even a pause. I stood up off the sofa and went to stand in front of him so he couldn't keep pacing. When he looked at me, I cupped his face in my hands and started to calm him, "It's alright, it's okay. It's alright, it's okay. You're not a monster, just a human and you've made a few mistakes. The cup chose you for a reason, and you are going to represent Hogwarts well. I know it." I smiled up at him and he bent down to me and kissed me passionately.

"Come on, we should get to lunch." He suggested as we both started towards the door. We headed towards the Hall and I went in first, then he came in a few minutes after I sat down. I sat down with Harry, Hermione, Jordan, Fred and George, and Ron then grabbed a croissant sandwich.

"How are you guys getting around the castle?" I asked as we ate our food.

"It's been a little difficult, but we've been doing okay." Fred announced talking about him and George. Everyone agreed with them and we finished our lunch.

"Well, we better be off to class." Hermione announced looking at me and Jordan. I nodded as we stood up and started to walk out of the Hall. We have Arithmancy, which we are taking with the Beauxbatons students with their professor. We were only sitting there for a few moments before the professor walked into the room and when he did, I noticed it was the same professor that drug me to Madame Maxine's office about my robes. _Oh fuck. This is gonna be a fun class._ I thought to myself as he introduced himself to the class.

"Bonjour class, for those of you who do not know me, my name is Professor Beaumont and I am the Arithmancy professor at Beauxbatons." He said as he caught my eye. "Miss Dumbledore, what an honor to have you in my class, I've heard much about you." He smirked

"It's my pleasure." I responded with sarcasm dripping from my voice.

"Today we have a 10-inch in class assignment on the effects of Arithmancy in Curse Breaking. You have 45 minutes to complete it. My students are used to these types of assignments, so I do not expect for the Hogwarts or Durmstrang student to complete this assignment." He said smugly. "You may begin."

I immediately started working on the assignment, determined to finish it and prove him wrong. It had been about 30 minutes and only a handful of students from Beauxbatons had finished, when I stood up and walked up to his desk to hand in my finished assignment.

"Miss Dumbledore, are you sure you don't want to continue your assignment?" He asked when he saw me walking up towards him.

"No sir. I'm finished, I think you'll be surprised." I smirked and handed him my 11-inch essay. He briefly looked over it. "Thank you, Miss Dumbledore. You are free to go."

I smirked as I walked out of the room and started to wander around the castle. I didn't get very far before I heard someone calling my name, "Vanessa?"

I turned around and saw Arabella walking quickly towards me.

"You're Vanessa Dumbledore, right?" She asked and I nodded, not really sure why she was wanting to know.

"I'm glad that you didn't let Professor Beaumont get to you. He is known for being scary and rude to new students, especially when he doesn't get his way." She explained

"We have a few teachers like that at Hogwarts, so I'm used to it. I know how to handle myself, but thanks though" I smiled at her and she returned my smile before skipping off towards her friends who had just come out of Arithmancy. I turned around and decided to just head to the classroom where DADA is being held. When I got there, I saw Severus sitting at his desk grading some papers.

"Hey Uncle Sev." I greeted him as I walked into the classroom.

He looked up from the papers and gave me a small smile, "I don't think it's good for you children to be here, reliving this experience. Especially you, Harry, Granger, Weasley, and Draco. It brings back hard memories for all of you."

"I suggested to Harry that him and I at least go to a mind healer. He's been having a hard time with this whole thing." I said honestly as I sat down on his desk.

"How have you been holding up?" He asked, looking concerned.

"I'm surprising myself, actually. I'm not as bad as I thought I would be." I responded

"Do you know how Draco is doing?"

"He's been better. He had a panic attack or something earlier today, he started talking about how he was a monster and a deatheater. I think I calmed him down, but he was really freaked out." I said quietly as Severus nodded with a solemn look on his face.

"After he was chosen as the champion, he came and expressed some of the same concerns to me. I told him they were nonsense and he just nodded and left. You kids need someone to talk to. Preferably a professional, but honestly anyone who you feel comfortable talking to."

"I agree. Harry seems skeptical about it, but we can't face our 'inner demons' by ourselves. No matter how much we want to. We lived through a war, and we need to talk to someone about what we saw and what we experienced." I agreed

We continued to talk about the mental health of my friends and I until some students began walking into the room. When that happened, we stopped talking immediately and I went to take a seat. Harry came into the room and took a seat beside me just as Severus was starting his lesson about nonverbal spells. Severus is a great professor because he transitions between lectures and practical approach in his lessons. Today was a lecture day, so all of us were scribbling down notes about what he was saying about nonverbal magic. Class was over before we noticed and we were all walking out of the room and back to our rooms to do our homework. I told my friends that I was going to go talk to Blaise about prefect responsibilities and headed off to their bedroom. I didn't knock before just walking into their room, to find no one in the living area, but I heard sound coming from Draco's bedroom. So, I went to knock on his bedroom door and the person who opened the door was not Draco.

"Oh, Vanessa. Hello!" Arabella said as she opened the door. I started laughing mostly because I always seem to get myself into these types of situations.

"You know what, never mind." I laughed as I walked away from the door and out of their little dorm. I walked down the corridors for a little bit before I heard Draco calling my name.

"Vanessa! Vanessa! Please slow down!" He yelled as he was running trying to catch up with me, "Let me explain!"

"You don't have to explain yourself." I screamed back still walking quickly through the corridors as I still laughed at my luck.

"Vanessa! Please, slow down!" He screamed again and I just stopped in the middle of the corridor. "What do you want?" I yelled, seeing no one else was in the corridor.

"Let me explain."

"Go on, explain."

"Arabella is my sister." He said in a matter of fact tone

"Are you kidding me. You're bloody kidding me. I look like a total bitch." I laughed and pushed his chest. He started laughing and nodded.

"Why didn't you tell me you have a sister?" I asked still laughing at how much an idiot I was.

"It never came up, I didn't really think it would matter." He responded honestly and shrugged his shoulders.

"Okay, well let's go do some homework before dinner." I suggested still feeling like a complete idiot.

"Your room or mine?" He asked

"Let's do yours, I don't know when Hermione is coming back." I answered and he just nodded. We took off walking to his bedroom, and when we get there Blaise was sitting in the living area and Arabella was no longer there.

"Remind me to apologize to your sister." I told Draco before we got started on our homework, but we soon got bored and started working on things to help Draco with the First Task in the tournament.

"So, what did they say the first task was?" I asked Draco when we started talking about it.

"They said something about a 'Triathlon' but I'm not sure how that works. They said there will be a running, swimming, and flying portion with shooting spells intermingled in to each separate portion." He answered.

"Well, the first task shouldn't be so hard for you. However, we should practice the shooting spells while running, swimming, and flying." I suggested and they agreed with me.

"Let's wait and start tomorrow since we don't have classes." Draco said

"Yeah, if I'm correct, I believe it's dinner time." Blaise said with a grin.

"Oh crap! I have to get to my room before Hermione starts wondering where I am." I yelped as I jumped up off of their couch. "I'll see you guys later!" I said as I quickly gave Draco a quick peck on the lips and rushed out of the door towards my room. When I opened the door, I saw Hermione, Ron, and Harry sitting in the living area.

"Hey, Nessa! Where have you been?" Ron asked smiling at me as I walked through the door.

"I was getting some help with my defense against the dark arts homework from Severus." I explained.

"Wait, what homework?" Hermione asked, concerned

"Oh, uh, just some homework that I missed a little while back and need some help to finish it." I quickly back tracked

"Oh yeah! Remember when she missed that class where Snape assigned that major essay." Harry helped and Hermione nodded like she remembered

"Come on guys, it's almost dinner time, let's head down to the Hall." Ron said getting up off the couch and heading out the door. We all followed him out the door and into the Hall. Tonight, the round tables had white tablecloths on them and the food was already on the plates. We all sat down at a table and waited for Madame Maxine to tell us that we could eat. It wasn't long before she said a small speech and told us we could eat. We all finished our food and then quickly left the Hall. I had planned to go to Blaise and Draco's room; however, Hermione drug us all to the library to do our Arithmancy homework that Professor Beaumont assigned us.

"This homework is ridiculous!" I complained as I slammed my head down onto the table after I had finished the essay. "I've never had this much homework in a single subject in my life!"

"I'm glad you find my class ridiculous, Miss Dumbledore." I heard and turned my head to see Professor Beaumont standing behind our table. _My day is just getting better and better._

"Professor, so nice to see you again." I said with a smile.

"You best get working on that 20-inch essay." He said with a smirk

"20?! I thought it was 15!?" Ron asked

"After hearing how ridiculous my class was, I thought I would add an extra 5 inches and make it due tomorrow." Professor Beaumont explained how my comment added 5 extra inches to our essays. I smiled up at him and handed him my finished essay with 20 inches.

"Here you go, Professor. I figured you would want the essay a little longer anyway." I smirked as he took my essay and looked over it. He grimaced and walked away without another word.

"You've got to stop doing that! You're going to get into some serious trouble!" Hermione warned me

"What can he do?" I taunted, but not before looking over my shoulder to make sure he wasn't there.

"He can fail you! You do not want to fail Arithmancy!" She screeched, and the librarian scowled at us.

"He's not going to fail me, Mione. I'm one of the best students in his class." I said, "Since I'm done with my assignment, I'm heading back to our room." I smirked as I got up and left the library. I walked down the corridors as I headed to Draco and Blaise's room. I didn't even knock before I walked through the door. When I walked through the door, I saw Draco, Blaise, and Pansy sitting on the floor.

"Hello, snakey friends!" I said as I joined them on the floor. Blaise and Pansy rolled their eyes while Draco just wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close to him.

"So, have you figured out what you're planning on doing with the triathlon?" I asked

"Well I think we have decided to have a little practice session tomorrow. If you wanna help?" Blaise suggested with a smile.

"Yeah of course!" I agreed and we all just chatted for a while before I decided I should go to my room before Hermione got back from the library. I said goodbye to my friends and headed a few doors down and walked through the door to my empty room. I walked back into my bedroom, changed into some pajamas, and went to sleep.


	12. Chapter 11

**Vanessa's POV**

I woke up to Blaise shaking my shoulders, "Nessa, come on we want to get started training Drake early."

"How the hell did you get in here?" I mumbled as I ignored his requests to get up and rolled over to the other side.

"I lied to Granger about having 'head boy/girl' duties with you." He explained

I didn't acknowledge that he answered my question as I was trying to go back to sleep. That was before he started jumping on my bed, not allowing me to go back to sleep.

"What time is it?" I screeched as I pulled my duvet up over my head.

"It's about 7:30. Granger was not very happy that I was knocking on your door so early in the morning." He explained as he continued to try to get me out of bed.

"Stop jumping. You're making me nauseous." I said pushing him off my bed before getting up out of bed. He plopped back down on my bed as I started getting ready for the day. I walked into the bathroom and hopped into the shower. After my shower, I fixed my hair and did some light makeup. Then I put on some skinny jeans, a cream cropped sweatshirt, and some black booties. Once I was finished, I walked out of the bathroom to see Blaise still lying on my bed.

"Why are we doing this so early?" I asked, walking out of the bathroom.

"We want to be as inconspicuous as possible, so we are trying to start as early as possible." He explained and I nodded as I pulled him off my bed.

"Well come on let's get going!" I laughed as we left the room and I pulled Blaise out into the corridor. We walked outside to the outer perimeter of the grounds where we saw Pansy and Draco firing spells at each other. When Draco noticed we were here he let his guard down to look over at us while Pansy shot a final spell making him fly backwards a few feet. Once Pansy won, she walked over to greet us.

"Hello, nice of you to join us." She smirked while looking over at Draco who was stumbling onto his feet.

"Sorry, someone didn't want to get out of bed this morning." Blaise joked as I rolled my eyes.

"What the hell was that for Pans?" Draco said as he made his way over to where we were standing

"You were distracted. If you don't think either the other champions or someone else won't shoot a spell because you're distracted you've got another thing coming." Pansy explained while patting him on the chest. Draco came over to stand by me but before he could get too comfortable, I drug him away so I could help him train.

"Come on, let's get started." I said getting into a dueling stance, "Don't go easy on me." I smirked at him with a wink.

"Oh, you know that's not in my nature!" He winked back before firing a spell towards me which I quickly deflected and sent another one flying towards him. We continued dueling for at least five minutes before we were both shot with a spell that sent us flying backwards in opposite directions.

"What the hell was that?!" We both asked as we got up off the ground

"I was getting bored." Pansy replied, "Can we get into the real training?"

"Okay, did you bring your broomstick?" I asked looking towards Draco

"No, why?" He asked looking confused

"I have a feeling that this one is going to be the most difficult, along with the swimming. The running/ground portion should be easier for you. You know the war and things… So, we can start on the flying portion today and we can bother Severus for some Gillyweed and do the swimming part another day." I explained

He nodded and acioed his broom and it came flying into his hands. He hopped onto his broom and Pansy, Blaise, and I started firing spells at him while he tried to dodge them. This went on for a little bit until one of Pansy's spells hit him and knocked him off the broom. He fell until I quickly slowed down his body until he was levitating a few feet from the ground. I let him out of the spell and he landed with both feet on the ground.

"Honestly, you did better than I thought you would." I smiled at him

"Did you forget I am the resident Slytherin team seeker? Quick reflexes are part of the job description." He laughed

"I don't know what I expected, but you did better than I would." I joked

"Okay we've done enough for right now, it's almost 10 people will be out and about soon." Pansy suggested.

"Yeah, we can come back later at dusk. We can all meet back here." I suggested and the rest of them nodded. Blaise and Pansy started walking back up to the castle, but Draco and I hung back for a while. As we watched Blaise and Pansy walk into the castle, Draco picked me up and swirled me around before putting me back on the ground, taking my face in his hands, and pulling me in for a passionate kiss.

"Are you planning on going to Gordes today with your friends? I hear it is like the French Hogsmeade" He asked as he broke the kiss and we started walking along the perimeter of the grounds. (I just picked a random French city don't come for me)

"I was planning on it, why?" I asked with a grin

"Let me steal you away, take you somewhere." He replied

"Where are you going to take me?" I asked again

"I want to show you around the city."

"You know the city?"

"My family vacationed here all the time when my sister and I were young."

"Oh, so you know this city well, huh?" I smiled

"Oui" He smiled down at me

"You know French too?" I teased

"The Blacks come from a long line of French wizards. Sirius probably speaks fluent French too."

"You're fluent!?" I exclaimed

"Bien sûr, je parle couramment, mon amour. Le français est ma première langue." He said without even thinking

"Okay, I believe you but what did you say?" I asked with a laugh

"Of course, I speak fluently, my love. French is my first language."

"I'm impressed, did you mom teach you?"

"Yeah, she taught me French and then my father had to slowly transition me to speak in English. I used to get headaches from speaking in English for so long, but they have eased off as I got older. My mom was the only one in my life that spoke French, so it wasn't very effective for me to speak French. Especially in father's line of work. I wouldn't have been useful at Beauxbatons, that's a main reason why I came to Hogwarts."

"Draco, your father knows you are better than what you've done. How is he doing, your father?" I asked

"Well, I'm not sure. I haven't been to see him since he's been in Azkaban..." He replied looking down at the ground.

"You haven't seen him?"

"I have no desire to go back there again. After I was held there before my trial, I don't know if I can go back." He answered honestly. "I honestly don't even know if I want to see him again." _I had completely forgotten that before Draco had his trial, where Harry, Ron, Hermione, and I vouched for him and his mother, that they were both held in Azkaban. _

"Draco no matter what he did in the war, you know that he did really care for you."

"I can never remember a time where I actually thought that." He responded

"I think you need to go see him one last time. Even if it is just to tell him how you feel about him." I suggested "I can come with you, if you want."

"I'll think about it."

"That's all I ask" I smiled up at him

"It's getting late, people will be looking for you. Let's get back up to the castle." He said as he bent down and kissed the top of my head. We started back up towards the castle hand in hand until we could start seeing people walking through the corridor. Then we split up to go in to separate doors of the castle. I got maybe five steps through the door before I was bombarded by Ron asking questions about where I had been with Hermione and Harry following close behind him.

"Nessa, there you are! Where have you been? We couldn't find you anywhere!" Ron screeched as he grasped me in a hug.

"Chill out, Ron I was just walking around the castle exploring. I wanted to see what I could find here!" I explained to them as Ron let me out of the hug. "Come on, we should get headed to Gordes." I suggested pulling Ron towards the main door that all the students are leaving to go to the town. Harry and Hermione followed closely behind us as we walked out the door. On our way to Gordes, we ran into Fred and George who were also headed into town.

"Hello family," Fred announced as we walked up to join them.

"What are you two up to today?" I ask as I let go of Ron before walking in between the two twins.

"We are planning on going to an empty lot and look at expanding Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes to France." George explained

"That's so exciting! I'm happy for you guys!" I exclaimed

All of us continued walking towards the town before the twins broke off to look at their plot of land and the rest of us went to get lunch. We walked into this French cafe where we saw a few Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang students; including Draco, Blaise, Pansy, Arabella, Marius, and a few other Beauxbatons students all gathered around a long table. The four of us waited to get a table and sat down when we were escorted to our table.

"So, what are you guys doing after lunch?" Ron asked Harry and I

"I am supposed to be meeting with Blaise to discuss some Head and Prefect duties for while we are here." I lied

"I have some homework from Herbology that I have to finish." Harry announced but gave me a side eye, so I knew we would be talking later. The waitress brought us our food that we ordered and we all started eating. After we finished our lunch Hermione and Ron headed off to the castle, but Harry and I stayed behind for a little bit.

"You okay?" I asked

"I think so. How are you with Draco being chosen and everything?" He asked

"I think I am okay. Draco and I made up after he was chosen, but I'm still so scared for how Ron, Hermione, Fred, and George are going to take it. His friends all know about us. Sirius and Remus know about us. Dad and Minerva know about us. Severus knows about us. You know about us. Everyone in my life knows except them, but they are who I'm worried about. I am terrified about what they are going to say and do. I don't know if I can handle them not understand or being angry because I love him and if they make me choose, I don't know if I can choose them." I told him honestly and quietly as I watched him intently staring towards Draco and his friends.

"I think you should tell them because prolonging it will only make the situation worse." He gave his opinion and I nodded agreeing with him. "Well, I need to head up to the castle to start on my homework. Don't get lost down here." He smiled down at me as he stood up to leave the table. When he left, I just kept sitting at the table trying to think about how I was going to tell Ron, Hermione, and Fred and George about Draco and me. That was until Draco came and sat down in front of me at the table.

"What's on your mind?" He asked, grabbing my hand

"Just thinking." I smiled, "How was your lunch?" I asked, trying to get the topic off me.

"It was fine, but I am more interested in what's got you so down." He said as we got up from the table to explore the city.

"It's not a big deal Draco…" I argued desperately trying to get out of the situation.

"I just want you to know you can talk to me. I'm here for you."

"I understand, but I just would rather not right now."

"Okay, then let's go see the city." He smiled as we walked out of the cafe and onto the street. The two of us walked around the city and he showed me all the places he would go to when he was a little boy. We walked around until it was time for us to meet with Pansy and Blaise again. Draco and I quickly walked back to the edge of the castle to see the two of them waiting for us.

"Look who decides to finally show up." Pansy joked with us. "Come on lovebirds let's get to work so Vanessa and I will have time to get ready for our formal dinner tonight."

I laughed as Draco summoned his broomstick and we got to work working on his flying exercises. The four of us continued the exercises until it was almost time for dinner.

"Let's stop for the night, we have to get ready for dinner." Pansy said about an hour and a half after we started. We all agreed and headed up towards the castle, then the three of us parted ways to get ready for dinner. When I walked into my room, I heard Hermione in the bathroom so I decided to use my vanity in my room. I magically straightened my hair, then did a gold and black cut crease eyeshadow look, and finally put on some nude lipstick. Once I was finished with my hair and makeup, I put on my gold and white strapless, midi dress. I then finished the look off with some gold heels and gold jewelry. I then walked out of my room to see Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Jordan sitting in the living room with a bottle of Firewhiskey.

"Oh yay! Toss me the bottle!" I laughed as Ron handed me the bottle. We laughed and drank until it was time to leave for dinner. We all got down to dinner and saw everyone dressed up and took a seat at a table. The five of us chatted with our other table mates who were from Beauxbatons until the food appeared onto our plates. We all ate our food and then soon after got dismissed to bed.

"Nessa, I'm going to sleep in the boys' room tonight." Hermione informed me as we all headed off to bed. I nodded and waved them goodbye as Harry, Ron, and Hermione all walked down the corridor to their room. While they were walking away, Draco came up behind me and grabbed my waist. I turned around, hugged him, and smelled in his scent.

"Hermione is sleeping in the boys' room, stay with me tonight?" I asked, still gripping him in a hug.

"Of course, love"

We both went into his room first so that he could get some clothes and then we headed to my room. Draco and I changed into pajamas and laid down in my bed. Draco wrapped his arm around me and I fell asleep as he was stroking my hair.


End file.
